To love you again Versão em Português
by Hana Himura
Summary: AU. Pode o amor verdadeiro sobreviver ao tempo e às adversidades da vida moderna? K+K
1. A lost girl

Olá, pessoas! Traduzi o resto do capítulo (mas ainda não revisei o português). É só para fazer um preview um pouquinho maior... O original (em inglês) só deve sair por volta de segunda-feira (quatro de março). Esse não foi bem tradução, foi mais uma adaptação (eu detesto traduzir). Anyway, ainda não tenho certeza de que estarei adaptando o restante dos capítulos. Dá um trabalho danado fazer isso... Quem sabe se eu me sentir entediada. Vou deixar as minhas notas e o disclaimer em inglês...

Author's note (read and be warned!): This story is set on present time. OOC is something that will happen a lot (if you already know one of my fanfictions, you will see that I usually take care to not make the characters too much OOC, but for this fic I'm not taking it into consideration). Why? Two reasons. First: it's the present, so we can't expect them to act as if they did more than 1 hundred years ago. Second: the characters didn't go through the things that they did at that time, so there will be differences on their personalities.

I decided to write this down after reading some fanfictions set in the present (I really like those). It's worth mentioning: Kori Suketchi's 'Society vs. Eternal Love', Kage-sama's 'A new Life' and Koneko-dono's 'Aishitteiru Forever'. They are all great stories and available on fanfiction.net .

Disclaimer: If you want me to say that I own Rurouni Kenshin, all you have to do is tickle me until I can't breath from laughing. Since no one is tickling me right now, so I don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!

To Love you Again

By Hana Himura

Edited by Kayjuli

1. Uma garota perdida

Estava quase amanhecendo. A garota abraçou sua velha mochila, com muita força. _'Estou tão cansada... Não posso mais continuar.' _Ela não tinha para onde ir. Ninguém em quem contar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentia-se assustada, talvez pela primeira vez em sua jovem vida. Seus pés estavam doloridos. Seus olhos, vermelhos.

'Estou caminhando sem parar por horas. Não durmo há dois dias. Estou exausta...' Olhou em torno, apenas para perceber que não fazia idéia de onde estava. _'Mas se você não tem para onde ir, que diferença faz não saber onde está? Preciso pensar, mas estou muito cansada... Não poderia ir até meu 'primo', ainda se eu soubesse onde ele está...' _Ela tropeçou, quase caindo. _'Mou! Estou cansada demais! Eu quero dormir.'_

Sentou-se nos degraus na entrada de um café. Era cedo demais para que o estabelecimento estivesse aberto. _'Este parece um bom bairro. Gostaria de poder viver por aqui... Talvez algum dia.'_ A garota deu um tapa em sua testa. _'Pare com estes sonhos estúpidos! Se você viver, pode pensar nisso. Agora, você deve encontrar uma maneira de sair das ruas, mocinha. Ótimo! Agora estou falando sozinha... E me chamando de 'mocinha', exatamente como o primo faz... Estou louca. Não, não estou louca, apenas cansada. Talvez eu pudesse dormir um pouco.' _Ela colocou sua mochila no chão e deitou, usando-a como um travesseiro. _'Só um pouquinho...'_

"Acorde, garota!"

'Estou muito cansada, vovô... Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco.' Uma mão sacudiu seu ombro.

"Acorde." A voz repetiu.

'Espere um instante... Vovô não soa como uma moça. Droga! Eu adormeci na rua!' Ela abriu seus olhos. Havia uma mulher baixa, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, olhando para ela com preocupação.

"Desculpe. Eu não queria dormir aqui..." Ela disse, levantando-se.

"Você fugiu de casa?" A mulher perguntou.

'Mais ou menos."

"Não..." O estômago da garota roncou.

"Está com fome? Eu iria tomar café agora. Gostaria de me acompanhar?" A mulher perguntou.

'Por que ela está sendo gentil? Ela está apenas brincando comigo? Não parece. Ela parece... Alguém que eu já conheci antes... Uma pessoa boa.' A garota concordou com a cabeça.

A mulher abriu a porta do café e entraram. Levou a garota até um balcão.

"Qual o seu nome?" A mulher perguntou.

"Kaoru..." Ela abriu sua boca para dizer seu nome de família, mas mudou de idéia. _'Eu não quero que essa moça encontre problemas por minha causa.'_

"Eu sou Tae. Sekihara Tae. Você sabe fazer café?"

'Sim, mas tem um gosto horrível. Nem vovô tomaria.'

"Não." Kaoru respondeu.

"Quer que eu mostre como se faz? É fácil com essas máquinas."

"Está bem."

"Você não conversa muito, hein?" Tae sorriu.

"Converso, mas eu estou muito cansada."

"Há um pequeno quarto nos fundos. Eu o uso quando tenho que ficar para fechar a loja. Não é muito seguro estar andando nas ruas tão tarde. Se você quiser, pode tirar um cochilo enquanto eu faço o café."

'Isso e estranho. Por que ela está sendo tão gentil para mim? Ela não me conhece. Eu poderia ser uma ladra.'

"Por que você está sendo gentil?" _'Eu falei isso em voz alta?'_

"Eu não sei. Você parece ter passado por momentos difíceis. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que vira as costas a alguém." Tae disse, caminhando para os fundos e gesticulando para que Kaoru a acompanhasse.

Era um quarto muito pequeno, mal cabia uma cama. _'Melhor isso que a calçada. Na verdade, muito melhor!'_

"Você pode descansar aqui. Eu chamarei quando o café estiver pronto."

"Obrigada, Tae-san."

"Não precisa agradecer." Tae disse, retornando para a frente da loja. _'Por que eu quero ajudar essa garota? Talvez seja porque ela parece perdida. Quando ela acordar, eu vou perguntar a ela sobre sua família. Tenho quase certeza que ela fugiu de casa. Seus pais devem estar preocupados.' _Tae pensou.

Kaoru deitou-se, abraçando sua mochila como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. _'Gostaria de estar em casa... Mamãe, papai... Estou com saudades. _Ela fechou os olhos e não demorou muito para que partisse à terra dos sonhos.

***

'Aquele era um sonho estranho. Quero lembrá-lo antes que me escape da memória. Havia este homem que lutava com uma espada e usava um gi magenta. Ele se parecia comigo. Estava andando por uma rua escura e alguns homens com roupas ocidentais e armas apareceram. Começaram a atirar nele... Mas ninguém conseguiu o acertar. Ele era muito rápido. Não, espere, os cowboys estavam no filme que eu estava assistindo antes de ir dormir. O espadachim na verdade estava ajudando uma garota a limpar um dojo. Ótimo! Sonhei que era uma empregada!

Mas foi um sonho bom. Tranqüilo. Há muito tempo eu não sentia tanta paz dentro de mim. Foi um sonho estranho, mas fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Eu espero ter este sonho novamente... Com algumas mudanças, é claro. Nada de limpeza. Apenas eu e a garota em um dojo vazio. Seria um sonho melhor.'

Ele abriu seus olhos, procurando imaginar que horas seriam. _'Muito tarde. Eu dormi demais.' _A televisão ainda estava ligada. Mudou de canal para assistir as notícias enquanto arrumava a cama. _'Eu esqueci de alguma coisa? Sinto como se houvesse esquecido.'_

O telefone tocou. _'É isso. Ela irá me matar. Esqueci de ligar esta manhã.'_

"Alô."

"Você disse que ligaria." A voz dela soou zangada.

"Desculpe, Tomoe. Acabei de acordar." _'É verdade.'_

"Claro. Você deve ter estado fora em um encontro até tarde e esqueceu que deveria telefonar para casa esta manhã."

"Na verdade, eu fiquei acordado assistindo um filme. Um daqueles filmes de cowboys." _'Isso também era verdade.'_

"Você nunca gostou de filmes de cowboy, Kenshin. Mas não é a mim que você precisa contar uma desculpa esfarrapada como esta. É a seu filho. Ele o ama e o admira. Você disse a ele que ligaria esta manhã."

'Ela sempre exagera. Mas ela é uma mãe, o que posso fazer com relação a isso? Ela apenas está superprotegendo seu filho.'

"Tomoe, eu prometo que eu o compensarei."

"É bom. Você ficará com ele hoje. Tenho um encontro com Akira. Você sabe como nosso garotinho é com relação a baby-sitters." A voz dela tinha uma nota de divertimento.

Kenshin riu. Havia lembrado um incidente com uma baby-sitter há algum tempo._ 'Ela apenas h_a_via virado as costas por dois minutos, enquanto fazia seu jantar.'_

"Lembra de quando ele colocou fogo nas cortinas da cozinha?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Pobre garota. Ele a assustou tanto que ela nunca mais será baby-sitter. E nós ainda tivemos que pagar pela terapia dela!" Tomoe riu.

"Que garoto nós temos."

Houve silêncio por um momento. _'Ela deve haver lembrado de alguma coisa. Talvez algo que fizemos todos juntos. Sinto falta disso. Sinto falta de uma família para fazer coisas com.'_

"Então... Por que você não está saindo com ninguém?" Ela finalmente disse.

"Como você sabe disso?" _'Tomoe sempre me conheceu melhor do que ninguém. Não posso mentir. Ela sempre conseguiu ver através de mim. É por isso que eu nunca me incomodei em inventar desculpas para alguma coisa que eu esqueci.'_

"Você não estaria assistindo televisão tão tarde se você tivesse uma namorada."

"Nunca encontrei alguém como você."

"Desista de procurar. Nesse tempo e com a idade que tem, você não conseguiria estar com alguém como eu por mais de três dias. Não me arrependo de haver sido casada com você. Mas em algum ponto nós tivemos que crescer, ne?"

"Você está certa. Éramos muito jovens e irresponsáveis."

"E agora nós temos nossas responsabilidades." A voz dela tornou a adquirir um tom de aborrecimento. _'Ela acabou de lembrar que eu esqueci de telefonar. Sei que os sentimentos de nosso filho não são tão frágeis quanto ela pensa, mas para ela, ele sempre será seu bebê._'

"Não se zangue comigo. Eu o compensarei hoje." Kenshin repetiu.

"Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar zangada com você por muito tempo. Apanhe-o às sete. Não se atrase, porque eu preciso falar com você."

"Não sei se não tenho uma reunião." _'Seria terrível quebrar minha palavra duas vezes no mesmo dia.'_

"Eu falei com sua secretária. Você está livre. Não se atrase."

"Sim, senhora."

"E não o mime."

"Certo. Até mais tarde, Tomoe."

'Já passa das oito. Estarei atrasado para tudo hoje. Não há tempo para tomar café.'

Kenshin entrou no chuveiro._ 'Preciso de um corte de cabelo. Estou começando a parecer um hippie. Apesar de que não seria mal... Apenas me demitir do trabalho e vagar pelo mundo.'_

***

'Nossa... Eu dormi demais... Ela disse que me acordaria.'

Kaoru espreguiçou-se. _'Que horas são? A julgar pela minha fome, já deve ser hora do almoço.'_

Levantou-se, mas se sentiu tonta e caiu novamente sobre a cama.

Era quinta-feira. Ela deveria estar na escola, mas havia faltado aulas nos últimos dias. Pela primeira vez, Kaoru pensou que não voltaria à escola. Permanecer viva era mais importante que isso. É claro, seu avô não iria concordar. Educação era muito importante para ele. _'Vovô... Espero que você esteja vivo... Quem estou enganando? Ele provavelmente morreu. Eles atiraram nele. Eu não quero que ele esteja morto...'_

Mais uma vez, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. _'Pare de ser fraca, Kaoru. Pare de chorar...'_

"Você está bem?" Kaoru não havia notado a entrada de Tae.

Kaoru procurou enxugar suas lágrimas, mas elas continuaram rolando por seu rosto.

"Converse comigo, por favor." Tae pediu, abraçando a garota. "Talvez eu possa ajudar."

"Você não pode ajudar... Ele está morto."

"Quem está morto?" Tae perguntou suavemente. "Seu pai?"

"Não... Sim."

"O quê?"

"Meus pais estão mortos. Morreram há dois anos."

Tae acariciou o cabelo da garota gentilmente. _'Minha mãe costumava fazer isso quando eu me sentia deprimida. Eu sinto tanto a falta dela.'_

Kaoru chorou ainda mais que antes.

"Está tudo bem..." Tae disse. "Chore..."

"Meu avô... Foi ele..." Kaoru disse, entre soluços. "Estou sozinha..."

'Por que estou dizendo isso a ela? Ela apenas sentirá pena de mim.'

"Você tem para onde ir? Algum familiar?"

Kaoru apenas sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Quer trabalhar para mim?"

Kaoru olhou para a mulher mais velha.

"Não posso pagar muito, mas você terá comida e um lugar para dormir." Tae disse.

'Hoje deve ser o meu dia de sorte. Não posso acreditar. Se eu quero ficar aqui? Estou fora das ruas e é isso que me importa. Além do mais, este é um bom bairro, eles não irão procurar por mim aqui.'

"Então, o que você me diz?" Tae perguntou.

"Sim. Obrigada." Kaoru sorriu.

"Agora lave este rosto bonito. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Então eu lhe mostrarei como fazer café. Você consegue equilibrar uma bandeja?"

"Acho que sim..." _'Mas também sou conhecida como sendo desajeitada.'_

"Posso ensinar isso a você, também. Você só precisará praticar um pouco e será ótima."

'Ela é realmente gentil. Imagino porque ela está fazendo tudo isso por mim.'

"E eu preciso conseguir um avental para você. E irei apresentá-la ao resto da equipe. Bem... Três pessoas não é exatamente uma equipe grande, mas nós não precisamos te tanta ajuda assim. O que eu preciso é que alguém que trabalhe no último turno, das cinco da tarde até as onze." Tae estava empolgada. "O resto do dia poderá fazer o que quiser."

***

Kenshin bateu na porta. _'Quase consegui chegar em tempo. Apenas dez minutos de atraso.'_

Um garoto, de aproximadamente dez anos, abriu a porta.

"Oi, otou-san. Mamãe está lá em cima, acabando de se arrumar. Ela pediu que você fosse lá." O garoto disse.

"Ei. Você cresceu desde a semana passada?" _'Não é difícil fazer as pazes com ele. Você apenas precisa saber o que dizer.'_

"Mesmo?" O garoto empolgou-se.

"Claro." Kenshin sorriu. "Está zangado porque eu não telefonei hoje de manhã?"

"Não. Esqueci disso quando fui para a escola. Você dormiu demais novamente? Eu sei! Você teve um encontro!"

"Oro! Não tive!"

"Está bem... Eu tenho mais vida social que você."

"Vou ver sua okaa-san, antes que ela decida que quer me matar por atrasá-la para seu encontro."

"Ela não vai sair..." O garoto olhou para seu relógio de pulso. "Em quarenta e cinco minutos. Ela disse para você chegar mais cedo porque ela sabia que você estaria atrasado."

"Então arrume suas coisas, enquanto eu falo com sua 'kaa-san."

Kenshin subiu as escadas. _'Esta casa ainda é a mesma. Exceto que eu não moro mais aqui.'_

Kenshin bateu na porta do quarto dela.

"Você está atrasado!" A voz dela soou de dentro do quarto.

Kenshin abriu a porta. Tomoe estava de frente para o espelho, acabando de aplicar sua maquilagem, antes de virar para ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava vestindo um longo vestido negro. _'Ela está linda. Ela sempre fica linda com o cabelo para cima desta forma.'_

"Eu não estou atrasado. Cheguei cedo, você esqueceu?" Ele sorriu.

"Ah! Vejo que alguém lhe contou sobre meu truquezinho..."

"Você queria me ver e aqui eu estou." _'Como um cãozinho. Se você me disser para rolar e fingir de morto, é o que eu farei. Ninguém consegue lhe negar nada. É uma boa coisa que nós não sejamos mais casados.'_

"Akira me pedirá em casamento hoje." _'Pronto. Ela disse. Simples e gentilmente. Sinto-me feliz por ela. Um pouco de inveja dele, mas ela merece ser feliz mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele terá que tratá-la direito, senão eu o matarei..._

"Ele lhe disse?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Não, mas ser casada com você me fez aprender o quão importante é de se ter um bom relacionamento com as secretárias de seus amores."

"Você pode aprender a vida de um homem por sua secretária, certo?"

"Sim. Como você acha que eu sei que você não está saindo com ninguém?" Tomoe sorriu.

"Parabéns, Tomoe.Desejo a você toda a felicidade do mundo." _'Eu disse. E é verdade. Estou realmente a deixando partir agora. Isto é adeus ao meu primeiro amor, mas eu não me sinto triste. Ela merece a felicidade e eu também. Encontrarei a minha felicidade também, algum dia._

"Obrigada."

"Tenho que ir agora."_ 'Eu pensei que despedidas deveriam ser tristes.'_

"Ah, ele já jantou. Não o deixe comer bobagens! E faça com que ele durma cedo. E não o atrase para a escola. Se ele fingir estar doente..." Tomoe disse.

"Eu sei. Já sei de tudo isso." _'Sempre é assim. Ela tem que dizer todas as suas coisas de mãe, esquecendo que ele também é meu filho e que eu o conheço. Eu sei todos os esquemas dele para não ir à escola. E sei como ele esconde doces sob o travesseiro para os comer à noite. Isso ela não sabe sobre ele.'_

"Eu o pegarei na escola na segunda."

"Boa sorte em... Ser pedida em casamento?" Kenshin sorriu.

"Ah! Acabei de lembrar! Se seu filho começar a falar sobre kendo, você sabe o que dizer, certo?"

"Qual é o problema de ele aprender? Pode ser útil no futuro. Para proteção, apenas."

"E se ele se machucar durante os treinos? Não."

'Termos que conversar sobre isso novamente. Se ele realmente quiser aprender, é claro. Não há nada errado em aprender um pouco de disciplina. Kendo poderia fazer bem a ele. Desde que ele não bata na cabeça de ninguém com um shinai."

"Tchau, Tomoe."

"Boa sorte com o pestinha!" Ela sorriu.

Kenshin desceu as escada e dirigiu-se até a porta. O garoto não poderia ser visto em lugar algum.

"Yahiko! Vamos!" Kenshin abriu a porta e o garoto já estava esperando do lado de fora.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Yahiko perguntou. Ele obviamente estava com pressa. "Vamos."

"Por que você está tão ansioso para ir?"

"Akira vai chegar logo. Eu não quero o encontrar." O garoto disse, seguindo para o carro.

'O que já com ele? Está com ciúmes de sua mãe? Ele nunca teve ciúmes de Akira. Eles costumavam estar em bons termos. Com exceção de todas as peças que Yahiko tentou lhe pregar no início para o afastar. Depois, porém, eles aprenderam a conviver um com o outro. Talvez seja simplesmente muito estranho para um garoto ver sua mãe se casar com alguém.

***

'Isto é um sonho. Claro que é um sonho. Tudo isso já aconteceu. Eu estava dormindo em minha cama na casa de vovô. Lembro-me que estava tendo um daqueles sonhos esquisitos, um daqueles sonhos em que você é outra pessoa. Não consigo lembrar o que exatamente eu estava sonhando, no entanto. Meu primo entrou no quarto e me sacudiu.

"Acorde já, mocinha. Eles estão vindo por você!" Ele jogou algumas roupas dentro de minha mochila. "Você precisa ir agora. Não volte. Eles a matarão."

Meu cérebro sonolento levou algum tempo para registrar o que ele estava dizendo. Meu primo foi conversar com vovô, enquanto eu me trocava. Escutei um barulho no portão. Alguém estava o arrombando. Olhei através de minha janela. Foi quando os vi atirar em vovô. Fiquei parada, sem reação alguma.

O primo voltou ao quarto.

"Merda! Você deve se apressar! Vamos!" Ele agarrou meu braço, puxando-me para os fundos da casa. Ergueu-me para que eu pudesse pular o muro.

"Eu os atrasarei. Cuide-se, mocinha." Foi a última coisa que ele disse.

Não sei se o primo está vivo ou não. Ele é um lutador. Está acostumado com este tipo de pessoa. Eu acho que ele deve estar bem. Ele é um sobrevivente, assim como eu. Eu o encontrarei novamente, quando tudo isso houver terminado... Mas eu não sei quando isso vai ser. Eu posso ter que me esconder para sempre. Eu odeio me esconder. Faz com que eu me sinta uma covarde. Mas eu não posso enfrentá-los desarmada... Não tenho nem uma bokken ou shinai comigo... Como posso lutar contra eles? Com cabos de vassoura? Eles têm armas. Odeio dizer o óbvio, mas não sou imortal. Não sou supergirl. Sou apenas uma garota comum.

Gostaria que tudo isso fosse um pesadelo, então eu poderia acordar... Minha mãe iria preparar meu café da manhã. Papai caminharia comigo para a escola. Todos estariam bem e vivos. Vovô também. Eu sinto falta de todos, até daquele primo baka. Se eu o ver novamente, não o chamarei mais de baka. Ele salvou minha vida.

Apenas quero que esse pesadelo termine. Por que ele não termina?

===============  
Vocabulário:  
Ne?: não é? Né? (essa era fácil)  
Otou-san: pai  
'tou-san: pai  
Okaa-san: mãe  
'kaa-san: mãe  
Shinai: espada de bambu.  
Baka: idiota.


	2. To see you again

Oi, pessoal!  
Desculpe a demora... É meio difícil ficar traduzindo/adaptando as coisas... Mas os próximos capítulos serão mais rápidos, porque eu estou escrevendo os rascunhos em português.  
**Disclaimer: **Hana-chan doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin... She is just a poor girl with a sick sense of humor that loves to torture Kenshin a bit (you should read her funny fics to see how sick she can be).

To Love you Again

2. To see you again

Durante a noite, dois homens se moviam pelas sombras em um bairro não muito amigável. Quando tinham certeza de que ninguém os observava, saltaram o muro de uma pequena casa.

Um dos homens permaneceu no quintal, enquanto o outro dirigiu-se ao interior da casa. Tudo estava uma completa bagunça. O homem saltou sobre pedaços de mobília, antes de parar para olhar os buracos de bala na parede. Caminhou por um corredor, até chegar a um quarto de garota. As roupas estavam espalhadas e os móveis quebrados. Começou a procurar algo entre os destroços.

'Kuso' O homem pensou. _'Ela deve ter uma agenda em algum lugar! Não me diga que ela não tem amigos!?'_

"Nada ainda?" O homem que havia ficado para trás entrou no quarto.

"Não, mas eu não acho que eles tiveram tempo o bastante para encontrar. A polícia chegou logo após o tiroteio haver começado."

"O que faremos, Sano?"

"Precisamos ser discretos, por enquanto." Sano continuou sua busca. "Tenho certeza de que Jou-chan deve ter uma agenda em algum lugar..."

"Talvez estivesse na mochila dela."

"A mochila estava vazia, Tsunan. Eu apenas joguei algumas roupas dentro dela, juntamente com algum dinheiro. Dinheiro sujo, que eu tenho certeza que ela não aceitaria em nenhuma outra situação. Ela ainda é muito íntegra."

"Talvez ela tenha ido até a polícia, então..."

"Não. Ela não iria fazer isso, não depois do que ela fez. E ela sabe que ela teria problemas se ela fosse à polícia. Há muitos policiais corruptos. Eles a entregariam e ela terminaria morta. Se ela for pega, nossa vida não vale um tostão furado. É por isso que nós temos que encontrá-la, antes que eles o façam." Sano estava preocupado. _'Por favor, Jou-chan, esteja bem. Não faça nada estúpido.'_

"Então, o nosso melhor palpite é que ela esteja com um de seus amigos. Que tal aquela garota que vai à escola com ela?" Tsunan perguntou.

"Eu não sei onde ela mora, mas é melhor isso que nada."

"Podemos segui-la após a aula." Tsunan sugeriu.

"Vamos sair daqui, antes que alguém nos encontre."

Logo eles estavam de volta às ruas. Ninguém saberia que eles haviam estado lá. Ninguém, exceto o homem com olhos de lobo, que os viu sair e então acendeu um cigarro.

***

'O sono nunca vem fácil. Ao menos, nunca tão fácil quanto viria quando eu era criança. Quando eu era adolescente, eu tinha pesadelos. Pesadelos sangrentos. Mas eles já passaram há_ tempos. A única coisa que permaneceu foi a sensação de desconforto, como se alguém fosse me machucar enquanto eu dormia._

Tomoe me fez ir a um Psiquiatra. Ela pensou que dormir sentado contra a parede não me faria bem. Porém, a única coisa que o bom doutor fez foi me receitar sedativos. Eu os tomei por dois meses, mas eles não diminuíam a minha ansiedade. Ao invés disso, eles me deixavam sonolento a maior parte do dia. À noite, eu ainda temia por minha segurança e os meus reflexos estavam lentos por causa das pílulas, então eu deixei de as tomar.

Eu me forçaria a dormir como uma pessoa normal, deitado em uma cama, apenas para não fazer com que minha família se preocupasse. Se eu fosse Tomoe, eu ficaria louco com a quantidade de tempo que eu deixava a televisão ligada durante a noite. É por isso que eu sou sempre irritável e sombrio durante as manhãs, mas eu raramente durmo demais.

Estou geralmente atrasado para tudo. O tempo nunca me incomodou realmente. Talvez seja por causa da maneira em que eu fui criado. Ninguém nunca esperou que eu fosse pontual. Minha mãe também sempre esteve atrasada para tudo. Na verdade, ela esteve atrasada até para o funeral de meu pai. Eu não a culpo. Ela estava viajando quando ele morreu. Houve complicações em seu retorno. Ela tomou mais sedativos do que poderia suportar e terminou em um hospital por cinco dias. Enterrei meu pai sozinho.

Logo após a morte de meu pai, o caso de minha mãe com seu guarda-costas se tornou público. Eu já sabia sobre eles. Havia sabido por anos. Quando você vive sob o mesmo teto com alguém por dezessete anos, você nota essas coisas. E minha mãe nunca foi muito boa para esconder. Ela sempre tinha um sorriso especial para ele. Um sorriso que ela nunca daria a meu pai. Mais uma vez, eu não me irritei. Ela era minha mãe. E seu amante era um homem que eu admirava pelas coisas que ele me ensinou.

Depois disso, mamãe e Seijuro Hiko foram para a Suíça e nunca voltaram. Não queriam encarar a mídia mais uma vez. Minha mãe telefona ocasionalmente. Eu apenas telefonei três vezes. A primeira, quando Tomoe e eu decidimos nos casar. A segunda foi quando Yahiko nasceu. A terceira ligação foi para avisá-la que eu estava me divorciando.

A morte de meu pai teve um impacto muito grande na minha vida. Estava só, de um instante para o outro. Tive que assumir a companhia. É estranho como eu não consigo manter a noção do tempo em coisas do dia-a-dia, mas eu nunca estive atrasado para uma reunião que eu tivesse. Não me importo realmente com a companhia. Acho que a única razão pela qual eu me esforço tanto é para manter vivo o legado de meu pai, até o momento de passá-lo para meu filho.

Yahiko. Eu olho para ele, adormecido no sofá. Aqui há alguém que não tem problemas para dormir. Levei-o para a cama. Estávamos assistindo a um filme policial. Muitas explosões e tiroteios. Isso não foi capaz de acordá-lo. Nenhum barulho o incomoda. Este é um outro problema... O despertador dele. Ele também não é capaz de acordá-lo.'

Kenshin abriu seus olhos. Havia tido aquele sonho novamente. Porque estava sonhando que era um samurai, não saberia dizer. Mas aqueles sonhos eram bons, isso ele sabia. Desta vez o sonho havia sido diferente. Não havia limpeza. Ele simplesmente havia ido com a garota para comprar tofu em um mercado estranho. Era uma garota doce. Sempre sorrindo para ele, quando ela achava que ele não estava prestando atenção. _'Daria qualquer coisa para conhecer uma garota como ela. Mas provavelmente eu a assustaria de qualquer forma.'_

Acordando de suas divagações, Kenshin percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada na forma em que a luz atingia o quarto. Prontamente saltou da cama e correu ao quarto em que seu filho dormia.

"ACORDE! NÓS DORMIMOS DEMAIS!" Kenshin gritou, mas sabia que aquilo não seria o bastantepara acordar seu filho. Sacudiu o garoto. "Vista-se, rápido!"

Kenshin correu de volta para o seu quarto, despindo-se no caminho e quase entrando no chuveiro ainda de meias. Cinco minutos depois, pai e filho pararam na sala de estar, vestidos e prontos para sair. Exceto que:

"É muito cedo." Yahiko disse.

"Não é." Kenshin declarou.

"Claro que é." Yahiko disse, pegando um relógio. "São seis e cinqüenta e cinco."

"De jeito nenhum."

Yahiko mostrou a ele o relógio.

"Você me acordou para nada." Yahiko queixou-se. Ele não queria saber que teria que acordar cedo de qualquer forma. Tudo que sabia é que ele estava pronto para ir para a escola e ainda não eram sete horas.

'Eu poderia jurar que estávamos atrasados... Por quê?'

"Então, o que você quer fazer neste tempo livre." Kenshin perguntou.

"É muito cedo para qualquer coisa... Mas estou com fome e não quero café da manhã feito em casa."

"O Akabeko?"

"Hai. O Akabeko." Yahiko concordou, caminhando em direção à porta.

***

"Vamos tentar mais uma vez..." Tae disse à garota.

'Eu não entendo como ela pode ser tão gentil comigo... É o segundo copo que eu quebro em menos de cinco minutos.' Kaoru pensou. Ela tinha uma bandeja em suas mãos, mas os copos pareciam simplesmente não querer permanecer sobre ela.

"Eu pagarei pelo prejuízo..." Kaoru disse.

"Você nem começou a trabalhar ainda. Eu disse que a ensinaria. Além do mais, esses copos estavam tão velhos que eu os jogaria fora de qualquer jeito. Vê?" Tae pegou um copo e jogou-o ao chão.

Kaoru deu uma risadinha.

"É isso mesmo! Eu quero vê-la sempre sorrindo. Não há lugar para caras tristes aqui." Tae disse. "Agora eu vou buscar uma vassoura para limpar esta sujeira."

"Deixe que eu faço isso!" Kaoru disse, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa e correndo para os fundos do Café, para buscar material de limpeza.

'Quando ela não está pensando nas coisas ruins que aconteceram a ela, ela é realmente jovial. Eu gosto disso nela.' Tae pensou, enquanto se abaixava para juntar os pedaços maiores de vidro quebrado. _'Bem... Ela nunca disse que poderia ser uma garçonete.'_

Ouviu a porta se abrir e olhou para ver um garoto entrar.

"Que bagunça! Ohayou, Tae-san. O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Ohayou, Yahiko-kun. Não é nada de mais. Eu estava treinando uma nova ajudante." Tae respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ela deve ser muito desajeitada."

Eles ouviram um barulho alto de baldes e vassouras caindo, juntamente com uma voz feminina gritando:

"Ai! Isso dói!"

"Ela é." Tae concordou. "Mas acredito que ela estará bem."

Kaoru voltou, carregando uma vassoura.

"Desculpe, Tae-san. Eu derrubei algumas coisas, mas nada está quebrado!" Ela disse, e só então notou então o menino.

"Kaoru-chan, este é Yahiko-kun. O pai dele é um cliente regular. Falando nele, Himura-san não veio com você?" Tae perguntou a Yahiko.

"Nem comece a falar naquele cara!" Yahiko resmungou. "Ele me acordou esta manhã, como se o mundo estivesse acabando. No final das contas, nós nem estávamos atrasados."

"Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é?" Kaoru perguntou.

"O quê? Você não tem nada a ver com isso... Busu."

"Quê? Quem você está chamando de busu?! Seu pequeno... Pequeno..." Kaoru não teve tempo de inventar uma resposta.

"Não me chame de pequeno! Sua mulher velha e feia!"

"Eu não sou velha! E nem feia!" Kaoru retrucou.

"Sim, você é!"

"Maa maa... Pare já com isso, Yahiko." Kenshin havia entrado no café, carregando um jornal, justamente no momento em que Yahiko e Kaoru estavam prestes a saltar um sobre o outro. "Diga à moça que você sente muito."

"De jeito nenhum!" Yahiko retrucou.

Kenshin teve vontade de bater Yahiko na cabeça com o jornal que havia acabado de comprar.

"Por favor." A voz de Kenshin era suave, mas parecia não admitir um 'não' como resposta. Yahiko só precisou de um olhar para perceber que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser se desculpar.

"Desculpe ter te chamado de Tanuki." Yahiko disse.

"Você não me chamou de 'tanuki'." Kaoru replicou.

"Agora chamei!" Yahiko se virou rapidamente, seguindo para uma mesa antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

"Desculpe, senhorita. Ele anda chateado. Tenho certeza que não é nada pessoal." Kenshin desculpou-se pela falta de educação de seu filho.

"Você não deveria deixar ele se safar com isso! Foi simplesmente rude! Ele não pode tratar as pessoas assim! O que ele pensa que é?!" Kaoru explodiu.

"Falarei com ele. Sinto muito."

"Apenas falar não vai adiantar nada! Ele precisa ser castigado!" Kaoru estava indignada.

"Sessha... Fará o que ele acha que é certo." Kenshin disse e pensou: _'Por que estou me chamando sessha?!'_

"É melhor que você faça algo sobre seu filho, senhor. Caso contrário, ele crescerá como um pirralho mimado e quando você perceber, ele estará andando com companhias erradas. Então você lamentará!"

'Nossa... Estou me excedendo... Eu não tenho direito de falar com ele desta forma. Mas é esse menino! Eu sinto como... Se eu não pudesse ficar simplesmente calada com as provocações dele!' Kaoru pensou.

"Eu sinto muito, senhorita... Senhorita?"

"Kaoru. Meu nome é Kaoru."

"Você não tem um crachá no seu avental." Kenshin notou.

"Eu sou nova aqui. E depois do que eu lhe disse, acho que não vou mais trabalhar aqui..." Kaoru disse, olhando para o chão.

"Tae-san não irá a despedir por contar a um velho a verdade, não é, Tae-san?" Kenshin sentia pena da garota. Ela não deveria ter que agüentar o temperamento ruim de Yahiko.

"Não irei a despedir, Himura-san." Tae assegurou.

"Kaoru-san, você se importaria em nos trazer um pouco de café?"

"Pois não, Himura-san."

Kenshin caminhou para a mesa como se tivesse todo o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. Sabia que teria que ser duro com Yahiko e isso não era algo que ele conseguia fazer normalmente. Odiava ter que repreender seu filho.

Kenshin sentou em silêncio, em frente ao garoto. Yahiko parecia não estar prestando atenção nele.

"Eu falarei com sua mãe." Kenshin disse.

"E?" Yahiko perguntou, despreocupadamente.

"Farei com que ela confisque o seu Playstation."

"Eu tenho outros video games."

"Farei com que ela confisque todos... E seu computador. E sua televisão. Vai ficar sem assistir televisão por um mês".

"Como se ela fosse realmente fazer isso." Yahiko resmungou.

"Tente-a." Kenshin disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Yahiko olhou para baixo. Estava sentindo o peso de suas ações.

"Mesmo que aquela jovem fosse... Um busu, como você disse, você não tem direito de dizer isso a ela. Acho que terei que levar você para fazer um exame de visão. Não há nada de busu em Kaoru-san."

Kenshin olhou para a garota que estava servindo café em uma xícara. _'Ela poderia ser modelo, se quisesse. É bonita. Um tipo jovem e doce de beleza. Ela realmente deve chamar a atenção dos rapazes quando passa. Porém eu não diria muito sobre o temperamento dela.'_

Kaoru trouxe a comida deles.

"Eu... Sinto muito pelo que disse ao senhor." Kaoru disse, embaraçada.

"Está tudo bem. Não machuca ouvir a verdade, Kaoru-san." Kenshin sorriu educadamente e chutou Yahiko por baixo da mesa.

"Hein? Ah! Desculpe." Yahiko disse e olhou em outra direção.

Kaoru sorriu suavemente. Sabia que o garoto não era sincero em suas desculpas. Estava sorrindo pelo fato do homem ruivo haver feito seu filho se desculpar.

"Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Himura-san, chame-me. Eu estarei ali." Kaoru não deu dois passos, antes de se voltar novamente. "Ano... Himura-san, eu poderia pegar emprestado o seu jornal por alguns minutos?

"Claro."

Kaoru levou o jornal e sentou-se em uma mesa afastada.

'Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui. Dei uma olhada no jornal de ontem e no do dia anterior... Não havia nada. Nada nos obituários, nada na seção policial. Era como se nada houvesse acontecido. O que está errado? Por que não há nada no jornal? Eu estou louca? E se não aconteceu nada? Talvez eu tenha estado sonhando. Deveria simplesmente ir para casa.'

Kaoru dobrou o jornal antes de levá-lo de volta a Kenshin. Ele a olhou.

"Você está bem, Kaoru-san?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Sim..."

"Você não parece bem."

"Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza?" Kenshin insistiu. Era estranho para ele sentir tão preocupado por uma estranha. Além disso, ela parecia bem. Por alguma razão, porém, ele sentia como se ela estivesse perdida e emocionalmente machucada. _'Talvez eu esteja louco.'_

"Meu pai é uma aberração." Yahiko resmungou.

"Tenho certeza de que estou bem, Himura-san. Obrigada por sua preocupação." Ela respondeu, educadamente. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim. A conta, por favor."

***

Kenshin estava parado diante da janela de seu escritório. _'A melhor vista da cidade'_ Kenshin sorriu tristemente. Não conseguia lembrar quem havia lhe disse aquela frase. Tinha uma sensação estranha àquela tarde. _'O que é isso? Um vazio? Ótimo! Estou deprimido por causa da ex-esposa... Não, não é isso. Talvez eu esteja ficando louco. Primeiro foi aquela garota no Café... Simplesmente fiquei perguntando se ela estava bem. Gostaria de saber se ela tinha um problema ou não. Ela provavelmente deve ter me achado uma aberração, como Yahiko disse.'_

A secretária chamou-o pelo interfone.

"Shinomori-san está aqui para o ver."

"Deixe-o entrar."

'Ótimo! Outra aberração como eu. Ainda bem que ele está fora daquela fase de **eu quero ser melhor que você**, que ele estava quando nós estávamos na faculdade.'

A porta se abriu e um homem alto de frios olhos azuis entrou.

"Himura." Ele disse, educadamente, porém sem se curvar adequadamente.

"Aoshi. O que foi agora?"

"Tenho uma informação para você." Aoshi disse, tirando de dentro do casaco um grande dossiê e colocando-o sobre a mesa. "Aconselho que você o leia o mais breve possível."

"De que se trata?" Kenshin perguntou, pasmo pela quantidade de páginas do documento.

"Você me pediu que descobrisse tudo que eu pudesse sobre aquela companhia de software que você estava pretendendo comprar."

'O que é ele? Louco? Desde quando uma firma tão pequena precisa de uma pesquisa tão detalhada? Provavelmente agora ele está naquela fase de **eu vou provar para você como eu sou bom**. Essa é diferente de ele querer ser melhor do que eu. Esta fase é como: eu sei que você é bom no que faz, mas você nunca será tão bom quanto eu no meu trabalho. Com isso eu concordo, porque ninguém é tão bom quanto Aoshi para coletar informações.

"Lerei quando eu tiver tempo." Kenshin disse.

"Hoje à noite."

"Não posso fazer isso hoje. Estou com meu filho em casa. Ele nunca me deixa tratar de negócios nos finais de semana." _'Eu não tenho que me explicar a ele. Ele não é o meu chefe... Eu sou o chefe dele.'_

"Faça como queira. Estou indo." Aoshi disse e partiu, sem dizer adeus.

'Realmente... Este sujeito está mais louco que eu... Mas ele conseguiu me deixar curioso para ler isso. Talvez seja importante.'

Kenshin pegou o dossiê e decidiu que estava na hora de apanhar Yahiko na escola. _'Hoje não estarei atrasado.'_

***

Tae olhou para a garota. Não poderia acreditar que ela pudesse aprender tão rapidamente. Naquele momento, Seiji - o outro atendente do Café - estava tentando ensinar Kaoru a fazer um cappuccino. _'Ela se esforça tanto! É como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela não se entrega se não conseguir aprender na primeira tentativa. Ela tenta até conseguir fazer certo. Ela me lembra Eiko...'_

"Parece bom, Kaoru-san." Seiji disse.

"Não importa a aparência. É o gosto que me preocupa. Preciso aprender a fazer isso direito." Kaoru respondeu.

"É apenas o seu primeiro dia. Você não precisa saber tudo."

'Eu preciso fazer isso. Por Tae. Ela está me ajudando. Eu não quero ser um fardo.'

"Eu preciso aprender tanto quanto possível." Kaoru declarou.

"Seiji-kun está certo. Você não precisa se esforçar tanto, Kaoru-chan." Tae sorriu para ela.

"Quanto mais rápido eu aprender, mais cedo você pode ir para casa à noite. Você estará mais segura."

'Como Eiko... Ela se preocupa muito com as outras pessoas.'

"Não se canse demais, ou ficará doente." Tae disse.

Seiji olhou para Kaoru. Ninguém poderia ser espontaneamente tão gentil. Talvez ela estivesse fingindo. Olhou aqueles lindos olhos azuis, enquanto Kaoru sorria para Tae. _'Ela não está fingindo. Ela realmente é o que mostra.'_ Seiji gostou dela por isso.

"Está bem, Kaoru-san. Eu vou mostrar a você o meu segredo." Seiji disse, sorrindo.

"Legal! Uma 'técnica secreta de fazer café'!" Kaoru empolgou-se. "E por favor me chame de Kaoru. Eu acho que nós seremos amigos!"

Seiji piscou. Ela com certeza era energética e muito amigável. _'Por que ele está me olhando assim? Ele deve pensar que eu sou uma aberração...' _Kaoru tentou não rir da cara de seu novo amigo.

"Então, você não vai me ensinar como fazer meu café não ter gosto de água de esgoto?"

Seiji despertou de seu encantamento.

"Ah! Você está sendo muito rígida consigo, Kaoru. Seu café não tem um gosto tão ruim..."

"**Tão ruim**... Você quer dizer que ainda é ruim."

"Não! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!" Seiji enrubesceu.

"Não se preocupe, Seiji-kun. Eu sei que meu café é ruim. Mas você e Tae-san irão me ensinar a melhorá-lo, não é?"

"Claro, Kaoru-san. Nós iremos..."

"Kaoru." Ela retrucou.

"Kaoru." Seiji repetiu.

"Então, você vai me ensinar ou não?" Kaoru perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e fingindo estar irritada.

=============

Se você leu, por favor deixe o seu review. Reviews são o combustível dos autores. E realmente é necessário muito incentivo para continuar escrevendo em português no fanfiction.net... A gente recebe muito mais reviews em inglês... Por exemplo: o primeiro capítulo, em inglês eu recebi 16 reviews. Em português 6... Esse a frustração provavelmente será maior neste capítulo, porque eu recebi 19 reviews em inglês. Estou esperando uns 5 em Português, então... Não é meio deprimente? Bom, depende de vocês para eu continuar escrevendo em Português... Submeta o seu review!


	3. Don't cry

Nota: Esse capítulo tem seu original escrito parte em português, parte em inglês. Acho que é fácil de descobrir onde eu escrevi em inglês e onde foi em português. =^x^=

Eu não fiz revisão do português ainda. Perdoem-me se encontrarem alguma coisa fora de lugar...

Disclaimer: _Não é meu, é deles._

To love you again

3. Don't cry

A garota olhou para o céu. Estava nublado, mas não parecia que iria chover. Ela suspirou, antes de continuar sua caminhada. Apenas faltavam mais duas quadras para que chegasse em casa. _'Kaoru-chan não foi à escola hoje outra vez... O que será que aconteceu? Ela nunca faltou aulas antes... Não sem uma justificativa, pelo menos.'_

Ela havia tentado telefonar para a amiga, mas ninguém atendia. _'Talvez eles tenham saído da cidade... Kaoru-chan não havia dito nada sobre uma viagem... E se alguma coisa aconteceu?'_

A idéia fez com que estremecesse. Inconscientemente dobrou uma esquina e parou ao perceber o que havia feito. _'Talvez eu deva ir até lá ver se está tudo bem. Kaoru-chan pode estar doente... Mas pessoas doentes também atendem a telefones...'_

Recomeçou a caminhar. _'Provavelmente estou sendo tola. Vou chegar lá e ela vai rir de mim, porque eu estou tão preocupada. Eu espero que isso aconteça, porque estou com um pressentimento muito ruim...'_

A garota ajeitou o blazer de seu uniforme cinza, nervosamente. Não gostava de ir até a casa em que Kaoru morava com seu avô. Aquele era um bairro violento. Não arriscaria ir até lá se já estivesse escuro, mas ainda era cedo.

Caminhou a distância que a separava da casa de sua amiga em silêncio. Seu coração estava apertado, tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado. Parou diante de um muro onde havia uma placa: "Clínica Oguni". O avô de Kaoru era um médico. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que fora na casa da amiga.

Haviam tido uma aula livre e Kaoru disse que lhe emprestaria um livro. Durante todo o caminho a garota tinha os olhos arregalados, como se temesse estar caminhando naquela parte da cidade. Havia uma grande fila em frente à casa. Surpreendera-se pela aparência de pobreza das pessoas.

Kaoru cumprimentou algumas pessoas, enquanto entravam.

"Qual o problema, Misao?" Kaoru perguntara quando chegaram a seu quarto.

"Eu não esperava..." Misao não sabia exatamente porque estava tão surpresa.

"O que quer dizer? Não esperava que eu morasse aqui, só porque estudo em um colégio particular?" Kaoru tirou o blazer cinza, colocando-o sobre uma cadeira e afrouxou a gravata vermelha.

"Não é isso..."

"Não há nada de errado, Misao. Ojii-san viveu aqui sua vida inteira. Ele nunca pensaria em se mudar, só porque as coisas ficaram ruins. Ele sempre conta histórias de como este bairro era quando ele era jovem. Acho que ele espera que um dia tudo volte a ser como era antes. Eu também não me importo em viver aqui. Nós temos vizinhos excelentes!" Kaoru sorriu.

'Vizinhos excelentes.' Misao repetiu mentalmente, relendo a placa diante da clínica._ 'Aposto que Kaoru-chan vai rir da minha cara porque eu estava preocupada com ela.'_

Só então Misao notou que o portão da clínica não estava trancado e que a fechadura estava quebrada. Entrou, caminhando cautelosamente. _'Por que o ar está tão estranho aqui? O que é aquilo?' _Misao aproximou-se de uma mancha no chão. Sua mente registrou rapidamente a resposta para aquela pergunta e Misao recuou, com uma mão sobre a boca.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, itachi musume?" Uma voz forte soou atrás dela.

Misao deu um salto de susto e virou-se.

"Aquilo é...?" Ela perguntou, apontando para a mancha no chão.

"Sangue."

"Kaoru-chan..." As palavras eram mais um grunhido que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não. Jou-chan fugiu." Sano disse, baixando a cabeça. "Ojii-san."

Misao lembrou-se do avô de Kaoru e Sano, um velhinho sorridente que gostava de ajudar as pessoas.

"O que aconteceu?" Misao perguntou, ainda em choque.

"Não é seguro nós ficarmos aqui... Eu vou acompanhar você até sua casa." Sano disse, puxando a garota pelo braço. Misao parecia perplexa demais para caminhar sozinha.

Caminharam em silêncio, até distanciarem-se um pouco da casa.

"Jou-chan... Eu não sei onde ela está. Faz alguma idéia de onde eu possa encontrá-la?" Sano perguntou.

"Eu não sei... O que aconteceu, Sano?" Misao perguntou, sem perceber colocando de lado o infame apelido "Tori-atama", que sempre havia chamado o primo de sua amiga.

"Aconteceram algumas coisas... Quanto menos você souber, melhor. O importante é que Jou-chan está em perigo e eu preciso encontrá-la."

"Você procurou por ela no dojo? Ela sempre vai lá quando precisa pensar." Misao sugeriu.

"Jou-chan não voltaria lá... Ela sabe que seria o primeiro lugar que eles a procurariam."

"O que querem com Kaoru? O que aconteceu?" Misao insistiu.

"Não faça essas perguntas, itachi musume. É para o seu bem. Kaoru detestaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você por causa dela."

"Mas você disse que ela está em perigo... Alguém está tentando machucá-la?"

"Digamos que se eles conseguirem a encontrar, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a ela é uma morte rápida."

"Kami-sama..." Misao sussurrou.

"Agora você entende porque eu preciso encontrá-la o mais rápido possível? Eu preciso colocá-la em algum lugar seguro... Preciso que você me ajude."

"Eu não tenho idéia de onde Kaoru-chan possa estar... Ela não tem muitos amigos e se ela não me procurou..."

"Quer dizer que ela não procuraria mais ninguém. Talvez ela esteja determinada em manter todos longe se seus problemas." Sano tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso. "Se você a vir, se ela lhe telefonar, qualquer coisa que aconteça... Este é o número do lugar onde eu estou ficando. Dê o número para ela."

Misao apertou o papel em sua mão. Não esperava que pudesse ficar ainda mais preocupada do que já estava antes. O pior é que não poderia tirar de Sano o que estava acontecendo e não sabia como ajudar.

"Ah! Não dê este número para ninguém, nem para a polícia." Sano completou.

"Nem para a polícia?"

"É uma longa história. Talvez Jou-chan possa contá-la para você, algum dia, mas agora eu preciso ir. Cuide-se, itachi musume."

'Oh, Kaoru-chan... No que você se meteu?'

***

Kaoru limpou o balcão pela 13ª vez. _'Quanto tempo mais ele vai demorar?' _Ela pensou, levemente aborrecida. Lançou um olhar ao relógio de parede. Onze e quinze. Para Kaoru, todo o empenho que tivera durante a tarde havia se pagado. Tae-san confiou nela o bastante para fechar o Café à noite. Claro, ela ainda não conseguia fazer um bom café, apesar de que o gosto estava muito melhor do que na primeira tentativa.

Naquele instante, porém, ela se sentia aborrecida. Era aquele homem... com seu filhodeseducado. Bom, o pirralho não estava a incomodando daquela vez. Depois que eles haviam chegado, ele havia ficado quieto jogando seu game boydurante quase uma hora. Naqueleinstante, ele estava dormindo com o rosto quase dentro de um prato. Estava dormindo há quase trinta minutos. _'O que ele está fazendo?'_ Kaoru observou o homem ruivo finalmente guardar seu material de leitura. _'Ele deixa seu filho dormir na mesa desse jeito... Não parece nem se importar que o garoto estava cansado.'_

Kenshin olhou diretamente para ela. Aquela era sua deixa. Kaoru caminhou até ele e sorriu, enquanto perguntava: "Mais alguma coisa, Himura-san?"

"Hai. Quero me desculpar com você, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru olhou para ele com uma expressão intrigada. _'Hein? Ele sabia que eles estavam me aborrecendo?'_

"Já passou das onze horas. Eu sei que o Akabeko fecha às onze. Você poderia ter pedido que eu saísse." Kenshin disse.

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Himura-san. Eu não estou com sono."

"Mas você estava incomodada."

"Eu estava entediada. Apenas isso. Meus únicos clientes, um dormindo com seu rosto na mesa, o outro com seu nariz em... Eu não sei o que é isso que você está lendo." Kaoru disse, apontando para o material de leitura de Kenshin.

"É uma pequena pesquisa. Diga, Kaoru-san, posso me desculpar lhe pagando uma xícara de café?"

"Himura-san... Hoje é o meu primeito dia. Eu não me sentiria confortável se você me pagasse café. Ao invés disso, deixe que eu lhe pague."_ 'Kaoru, o que você está fazendo? Por que quer beber café com este homem? Ele poderia... Não. Tae-san já o conhecia antes de eu vir para cá. E não sei porque, mas eu não acho que ele seria capaz de me machucar.'_

"Isso seria ótimo, Kaoru-san." Kenshin a seguiu para o balcão. Ele não queria que Yahiko acordasse naquele instante.

"Oh, não... Estamos sem café." Kaoru disse, sacudindo as garrafas vazias. "Vou lhe dar cappuccino, então. Eu aprendi hoje e eu preciso praticar."

Kaoru misturou os ingrediantes e não demorou muito antes que Kenshin tivesse uma xícara diante dele.

"Eu devo avisá-lo, Himura-san. Este cappuccino pode ter gosto de meia suja."

Kenshin riu.

"Eu não estou brincando." Kaoru disse, seriamente.

Kenshin encarou-a. Kaoru sorriu como se dissesse: 'brincadeirinha!' Ele suspirou aliviado e provou seu café.

"Está bom." Kenshin declarou.

"Apenas bom?"

"Não é o melhor que eu já tomei, mas está bom."

"Mou! Você deveria ser gentil!"

"Gomen! Eu pensei que você quisesse a verdade!" Kenshin sorriu.

Yahiko roncou sonoramente, o que os fez olhar na direção da mesa em que ele estava sentado. Kaoru riu silenciosamente.

"Ele ficará zangado, se você o acordar." Kaoru disse.

"Não. Nós temos um acordo. Não posso levar trabalho para casa no final de semana. Então, eu precisava terminar o meu trabalho aqui."

"Entendo. Não o incomoda a maneira como ele está dormindo? Não parece ser muito confortável dormir sentado com a cabeça sobre uma mesa."

"Incomodar, incomoda. Só notei o quanto ele estava cansado quando ele adormeceu. Decidi que seria melhor se eu o deixasse dormir, enquanto trabalhava.De qualquer forma ele irá reclamar quando eu o acordar."

"Ele é mesmo seu filho? Tem certeza de que ele não foi adotado ou alguma coisa assim?" Kaoru perguntou.

"Hai. Não, ele não foi adotado. Por que pergunta?"

"Não vejo nenhuma semelhança." Kaoru deu mais uma olhada no menino.

"Ele se parece com o avô de sua mãe."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"O que foi que você quis dizer, Kaoru-san?"

"Você é gentil... Polido... Ele é um pirralho!" Kaoru disse e então cobriu sua boca com as mãos. Seu rosto enrubesceu."Gomen nasai! Eu não quis dizer isso...!"

"É claro que quis. Ele é mimado."

"Você o mima?" Kaoru perguntou, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas.

"É difícil não mimar, quando você não vê seu filho todos os dias."

"Eu acho que sim..."

"E você?" Kenshin se sentiu compelido a perguntar.

"E eu o quê?"

"Família? Noivo? Filhos?" Ele brincou.

"Não consegue adivinhar olhando para mim?"

"Você é casada e tem quatro filhos."

"Você está enganado. São cinco." Ela riu.

"Nenhum namorado?"

"Iie."

"Mas deve ter muitos admiradores." Kenshin disse. _'Nossa... Estou flertando? Não... É apenas um comentário inocente. Claro, ela deve saber que ela é linda. Ótimo! Agora ela vai pensar que eu sou um velho pervertido! Pare de dizer essas coisas para ela, Kenshin... Você vai conseguir uma impressão de cinco dígitos no seu rosto. Suponho que ela tenha um tapa forte.'_ Kenshin olhou para as mãos dela. _'Hein?'_

"Alguns." Kaoru enrubesceu.

"Modesta, eu vejo. Então... Você ainda pratica?"

"O quê?"

"Kenjutsu." Kenshin disse, casualmente.

"Como você sabe?"

"Suas mãos." Kenshin segurou sua mão e mostrou a ela. "Calos."

Kaoru puxou sua mão. _'Ele não tem direito de dizer que minhas mãos são duras.'_

"Quanto tempo faz que **você** não luta?" Ela perguntou.

"Cinco ou seis anos."

"Porque não luta mais?"

"Porque eu fico violento quando luto. Por isso desisti. Eu não quero machucar as pessoas."

"Você era bom."

"Como você sabe?"

"Vi você lutando uma vez, quando era criança. Meu pai me levou a um torneio e você foi o vencedor."

"Você tem uma boa memória, mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Kaoru-san. Você ainda pratica?"

"Não mais..." _'Eu não acho segurarei uma bokken novamente. Não depois do que aconteceu. Não depois do que fiz. Eu gostaria... de poder esquecer isso. Por que ele tinha que tocar no assunto?'_

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai."

"Mesmo? Você parece aflita." Kenshin disse._ 'Lá vou eu novamente! Dizendo à garota que ela tem um problema, quando ela diz que está bem. Espero que ela não pense que eu sou um idiota, uma aberração. Porque... Eu não sei porque, mas eu realmente quero ser seu amigo.'_

'Como ele pôde saber?' Kaoru pensou. _'Eu disse que estava bem. Qualquer outra pessoa não saberia que eu não estava dizendo a verdade, mas... Ele fez a mesma coisa esta manhã. Sou tão transparente assim? Ou ele realmente se importa. É como Tae-san... O que eu fiz para que essas pessoas se importassem comigo?' _Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela rapidamente tratou de limpá-la.

"Kaoru-san?"

"Estou bem, Himura-san. Obrigada por se importar comigo. Há muito tempo alguém não se interessa realmente por meus sentimentos. Arigatou."

"Desculpe-me dizer isso, Kaoru-san... Apesar de você tentar agir alegremente, eu sinto que você está tentando esconder algo. Eu só quero que você saiba que se você precisar de alguma coisa... Sessha ficaria feliz em ajudá-la." Kenshin deu um sorriso confiante.

"Domo arigatou, Himura-san. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, eu lembrarei de você." Kaoru sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em dias.

Eles escutaram um bocejo alto, enquanto Yahiko espichava seus braços.

" 'tou-san... Estou cansado."

"É melhor eu o levar para casa. Obrigado pelo cappuccino, Kaoru-san. Da próxima vez, eu pago."

***

'Tão linda... Tão inocente... Como alguém pode ser assim.' Em meu sonho ela estava observando as flores de cerejeira caindo na primavera. Sim, era um belo espetáculo, porém nada poderia ser mais lindo que aquela jovem. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de descontração e tranqüilidade. Seus olhos azuis como o céu, refletiam a bondade infinita de sua alma.

Tentava pegar as pétalas que caíam, mas o vento as movia, fazendo com que elas parecessem fugir de suas delicadas mãos.

"Mou!" Ela protestou. Seu protesto era como o de uma criança contrariada, porém havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela não era uma criança, mesmo se algumas vezes se comportasse como uma. Seu espírito era muito mais profundo e determinado do que de qualquer pessoa que já conheci. Talvez tenha sido isso que houvesse me atraído a ela.

Observando-a naquele instante, fez-me pensar em uma flor. Uma delicada flor que merecia toda a atenção e cuidado que eu pudesse lhe dispensar. Delicada, por isso precisava de proteção. 'Eu sempre a protegerei.' Disse para mim mesmo.

Ela notou como eu a observava. Seu rosto demonstrou uma calma curiosidade, o que me lembrou também que sua juventude não fazia dela uma criança e que ela nunca seria uma para mim. Sorri, tentando não demonstrar o que eu estava pensando naquele momento. Era cada vez mais difícil me esconder dela.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim. Olhei para sua mão, para seu rosto sorridente. Não poderia negar o que ela estava propondo, não sem magoá-la mais do que eu poderia suportar. Coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. Ela apertou minha mão com firmeza e suavidade ao mesmo tempo. Como se temesse me machucar, ou que eu pudesse fugir. Ela não sabia que eu não fugiria, que eu não queria fugir dela.

"Kenshin." Disse, sorridente. Sempre gostei da maneira como ela dizia o meu nome. Era doce a maneira como ela tentava tão insistentemente retirar as barreiras que existiam entre nós. Quando chamava o meu nome, ela conseguia. Tudo que ela precisava para ter meu coração em suas mãos era pronunciar aquela simples palavra... Kenshin.

"Você se preocupa demais." Ela disse, apertando um pouco mais a minha mão, como se quisesse que eu soubesse que não estava só. "Você está sempre sorrindo, mas seu sorriso nem sempre é verdadeiro. É como se você escondesse as coisas com o seu sorriso, para evitar que as pessoas soubessem o que você está sentindo. Eu gostaria... que você pudesse confiar em mim, Kenshin."

"Eu confio em você." Respondi.

"Você está mentindo."

"Não. Não quero que você se preocupe com coisas que não pode mudar. Há muitas coisas sobre mim que não podem ser mudadas."

"Você não entende... Não posso não me preocupar com você." Ela estava chorando.

"Não chore... Onegai." Segurei-a em meus braços, enquanto ela soluçava. Seu rosto pressionado contra meu peito, suas lágrimas quentes umedecendo a minha pele. Suas lágrimas continuavam caindo, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para que elas parassem.

"Kenshin..." Ela disse meu nome em um sussurro.

Meu nome novamente... De uma forma tão carinhosa e tão íntima, demonstrando todo o seu afeto e devoção.

Eu não merecia o amor, a atenção e o carinho que ela me dedicava. Era a simples verdade. Por isso eu me distanciava dela e a melhor maneira de fazer isso era erguer novamente a barreira que existia entre nós. Curiosamente, eu utilizava o mesmo método que ela para fazer isso. Bastava dizer seu nome.

"Não chore, Kaoru-dono." Tentei colocar a barreira de volta em seu lugar, mas não funcionou. A minha voz havia tremido. Apesar de usar o sufixo com o nome dela, algo que sempre a faria estremecer porque significava que eu gostaria de mantê-la à distância... Apesar disso, minha voz havia tremido, demonstrando a minha emoção. Por causa disso, aquela barreira não seria levantada novamente. Não havia mais motivo para manter a distância. "Não chore, Kaoru."

"Não chore, Kaoru." Aquelas palavras se repetiam em minha mente, quando eu acordei. Não sabia o que havia sonhando, tudo que eu sabia era da dor que eu sentia. Uma dor que não era minha, mas que rasgava meu coração em dois. Era a garota do Café, eu tenho certeza. Por que outro motivo o nome dela se repetia em minha mente? "Não chore, Kaoru."

É um sentimento muito estranho. Não dei minha palavra àquela garota de que a ajudaria. Sei que não posso virar as costas se vejo alguém precisando de ajuda, porém os problemas de um estranho nunca me incomodaram tanto a ponto de me fazer sonhar... É isso que ela é, uma estranha. Não a conheço, da mesma forma que ela não me conhece. A pergunta é: 'por que eu continuo pensando nisso?'

Kenshin abriu seus olhos_. Ainda é muito cedo. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não acordava cedo assim? Provavelmente desde a época em que eu praticava ao amanhecer. Sinto-me cansado. O sonho desgastou-me. Se ao menos eu soubesse o que eu havia sonhado._

Aquela garota pode ter um problema qualquer. Talvez não seja nada grande. Talvez ela nem precise de ajuda... Mas porque ela se emocionou tanto por eu haver demonstrado interesse? Ela é um mistério.

Espreguiçou-se e atirou as cobertas de lado. O ar frio da manhã era o que precisava para se animar a levantar. Abriu as cortinas, parando diante da janela para contemplar o dia que havia acabado de nascer.

Tenho que parar de me preocupar tanto com estranhos, ou terei uma úlcera quando tiver trinta anos.

Ainda era muito cedo para Yahiko estar acordado. Da maneira como garoto sempre dormia demais, seria estranho se ele acordasse antes das onze da manhã. Às vezes ele era capaz de acordar apenas quando o almoço estivesse sendo servido.

"Não chore, Kaoru." Isso vai me deixar louco, eu tenho certeza. Talvez... Por que não?

Kenshin vestiu-se rapidamente. O Akabeko ficava a apenas duas quadras de seu apartamento. Chegou lá em menos de cinco minutos. Seus olhos percorreram o estabelecimento, mas a beldade de cabelos negros não estava lá, apenas Tae.

"Ohayou, Himura-san." Tae cumprimentou-o.

"Ohayou, Tae-san. Onde está Kaoru-san?"

"Ela fez alguma coisa?" Tae perguntou, preocupadamente. _'Ela é uma boa garota, mas o seu temperamento... Espero que ela não o tenha ofendido.'_

"O quê? Não... Eu apenas queria falar com ela." Kenshin disse e imaginou o quão estranha deveria parecer aquela situação.

"Kaoru-san trabalha no último turno. Mas se você realmente quer falar com ela, eu posso ver se ela está acordada." Tae disse.

"Se ela está acordada?"

"Sim. Ela está ficando aqui, provisoriamente. Temos um quarto nos fundos." Tae justificou.

"Não precisa acordá-la." Kenshin disse. _'Ela acharia que eu sou louco.' _Adicionou mentalmente. "Conversei com Kaoru-san ontem... Ela me preocupou. Parecia um tanto triste. Imaginei que ela tivesse algum problema. Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Kaoru-chan me contou que acabou de perder uma pessoa querida." Tae disse, pensativamente. "Seu avô."

"Talvez seja isso, então..." Kenshin respirou aliviado. _'Nenhum problema que e o tempo não cure, mas...' _"Por que ela está ficando aqui, Tae-san? E os pais dela?"

"Ela havia dito que os pais dela morreram há uns dois anos atrás e que seu avô era seu único parente vivo. Por isso eu a deixei ficar aqui. Ela não tem nenhum lugar para ir."

'Pobre moça... Tão jovem e tão sozinha.' Kenshin pensou. "Arigatou, Tae-san."

Tae observou-o sair. _'Que homem estranho. Parece interessado em Kaoru-chan, mas ela é muito jovem para ele. Bom, o amor não tem idade. Com certeza Himura-san cuidaria bem dela. Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa para ajudar...'_

==============

Oi, pessoal! Estou tentando apressar um pouquinho as traduções, para não acumular trabalho. Estou pensando em começar a publicar em Português primeiro, mas a resposta que a gente tem em Português é simplesmente decepcionante.

Muito obrigada a Andrea Meiouh, Priscila, Angel Lani, _¤Saturn¤_, _Tsuki-sama, Firuze Khamune e Prudence-chan pelo apoio._


	4. Teardrops from Heaven

Oi, pessoal! Aqui estou eu de novo, teimosa que só... Bom, eu estou muito feliz que esta história (em inglês) atingiu em cinco capítulos a marca de 102 reviews (uma média de pouco mais que 20 reviews por capítulo). É a melhor média que eu já fiz até agora (talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de que comédia geralmente não recebe a mesma atenção que uma história séria).

Muito obrigada ao pessoal que fez review do último capítulo... Realmente foi um incentivo para continuar traduzindo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I never will. But one day, I hope to write fanfiction about my own characters just to say: I OWN THEM!!!!!!!! Well... It's good to dream.

To love you Again

4. Teardrops from Heaven

Entediada. Era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. Havia apenas saído por alguns minutos para comprar um jornal. Já era segunda-feira e ainda não havia nada nos jornais sobre seu avô, ou seu primo. Era estranho que nenhum jornal houvesse imprimido uma linha sequer sobre isso e pela primeira ver ela pensou que alguém poderia estar procurando acobertar o ocorrido.

Ela estava se sentido irritada por não haver feito nada a manhã inteira. _'Eu odeio me esconder... sinto-me uma covarde. Meu pai estaria desapontado comigo.' _Kaoru suspirou e apanhou sua mochila. Já havia tirado suas roupas de dentro dela e as colocado no criado-mudo que Tae havia arranjado. Abraçou sua mochila. Era o último presente que havia recebido de seu pai. Tinha quase dois anos, o tempo que seus pais haviam partido.

Kaoru suspirou, antes de colocar a mochila sob a cama. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e olhou para o dinheiro dentro dela. Sabia que Sano era o responsável por isso, porém não sabia como ele havia conseguido o dinheiro. Imaginou se havia sido apostando, lutando, ou fazendo qualquer uma das coisas que sabia que seu primo fazia e que ela preferia ignorar.

Finalmente pegou o dinheiro e o guardou em seu bolso. Apesar de não o querer, ela precisava dele. Quando Sano havia jogado suas roupas dentro da mochila, não havia tomado cuidado de escolher o que havia colocado lá dentro. Kaoru precisava desesperadamente de roupas confortáveis e peças íntimas.

Kaoru saiu do pequeno quarto. Era o turno de Seiji e ele parecia bem ocupado. Tae estava calculando despesas no balcão.

"Tae-san, eu preciso que você me indique o caminho para uma loja de departamentos." Kaoru pediu.

"Você vai sair, Kaoru-chan? Posso pedir um favor? Nós temos um cliente que sempre encomenda café. Você pode fazer a entrega hoje? Seiji-kun geralmente faz as entregas, mas hoje ele está muito ocupado. Há uma loja de departamentos perto do local da entrega e eles sempre dão boas gorjetas ao entregador."

"Eu ainda poderia ir, Tae-san." Seiji havia as escutado conversar. "A garrafa térmica é muito pesada e Kaoru não sabe o caminho."

"Mas você está ocupado, Seiji-kun." Tae disse, gesticulando em direção aos clientes. "Além do mais, Kaoru-chan está indo à loja de departamentos.

"Eu tenho certeza de que eu posso com a garrafa térmica!" Kaoru sorriu confiantemente para Seiji.

"Está bem, Kaoru-san, mas se você se perder, telefone." Seiji disse.

Depois que Kaoru saiu, carregando a garrafa térmica, Tae sorriu para Seiji.

"Fico feliz que você tenha concordado tão rapidamente, Seiji-kun. Eu sei que você precisa das gorjetas para pagar seus estudos."

"Um dia não irá fazer diferença, Tae-san." Seiji sorriu. "Além do mais, Kaoru parecia estar precisando de uma boa gorjeta."

"Isso não é a única coisa que ela precisa." Tae sussurrou, antes de voltar aos seus afazeres.

***

Kaoru seguiu as direções com cuidado, mas ainda assim não conseguia evitar em se sentir perdida. Teve que pegar o ônibus com a pesada garrafa térmica e tomar cuidado extra para não perder sua parada, já que não conhecia aquela parte da cidade.

Quando finalmente encontrou o prédio que deveria fazer a sua entrega, ela teve a estranha sensação de que estava no lugar errado. Na portaria ela perguntou pela pessoa que Tae havia lhe dito para entregar o café e o guarda disse-lhe para tomar o elevador para o 22º andar.

Kaoru sentiu um frio no estômago quando o elevador começou a se mover. Havia muitas pessoas no elevador com ela. Todos usavam um crachá da empresa em suas roupas. O elevador parou em praticamente todos os andares até o 15º e Kaoru encontrou-se sozinha com o ascensorista até o 22º.

Ao descer em seu andar de destino, Kaoru não pôde deixar de pensar como aquele andar era mais quieto que os demais. Entrou na primeira porta à direita, exatamente como o guarda da recepção havia lhe dito, e encontrou-se em uma sala onde uma mulher estava digitando algo em um computador.

"Com licença..." Kaoru começou, aproximando-se.

A secretária parou de digitar e olhou para ela. Kaoru abriu sua boca para falar, mas o telefone tocou.

"Espere um minuto." A secretária disse e atendeu ao telefone.

Desde o início pareceu bem claro que a mulher estava conversando com algum de seus amigos. Kaoru começou a ficar impaciente quando cinco minutos havia se passado e a secretária ainda estava absorta em sua conversa.

"Com licença." Kaoru tentou novamente.

A mulher sinalizou para Kaoru esperar.

"Com licença..." Kaoru começou a levar sua voz, quando uma porta se abriu e um homem ruivo saiu.

"Kamatari, arquive isso para mim. E você sabe que não deve atender chamadas pessoais em seu horário de trabalho." Seus olhos foram de sua secretária para a jovem que estava parada diante da mesa dela.

"Kaoru-san." Ele disse, parecendo um pouco perplexo.

"Olá, Himura-san. Eu não saiba que você trabalhava aqui."

Kenshin sorriu.

"Entre, Kaoru-san. Deixe-me pegar essa garrafa térmica para você. Parece pesada."

Suas mãos se tocaram suavemente quando Kaoru lhe entregou a garrafa térmica. Ela corou levemente pelo contato e entrou no escritório dele.

"Você encomendou café?" Kenshin perguntou a Kamatari, em um sussurro.

"Não." Ela respondeu.

Kenshin suspirou e entrou em seu escritório.

"Você realmente trabalha aqui?" Kaoru perguntou, ela estava diante da janela. "É lindo." Para os padrões de Kaoru, o escritório era enorme. Era decorado agradavelmente, com algumas prateleiras com livros e porta-retratos. Kaoru começou a olhar as fotografias.

Kenshin apenas a observou andar por seu escritório, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Kaoru enrubesceu novamente, ao vê-lo olhando para ela.

"Quem é esta?" Ela perguntou, segurando uma fotografia.

"Minha mãe."

"Ela é bonita." Kaoru sorriu. "Você se parece com ela." Ela devolveu o porta-retratos ao local de origem. Segurou outro, em que a mãe de Kenshin estava acompanhada por um homem de cabelo escuro, que parecia muito alto e bonito. Kaoru pensou que ele parecia algo porque a mulher parecia muito pequena ao lado dele.

"Este é seu pai?"

"Não. É o marido de minha mãe."

"Seu padrasto."

"Eu nunca o chamaria assim... Eles apenas se casaram há oito anos."

Kaoru deixou escapar um 'oh'.

'Ela é tão bonita.' Kenshin não pôde evitar pensar, mas então sacudiu sua cabeça. _'Não posso ter esse tipo de pensamento para com ela. Kaoru-san não precisa que eu faça sua vida mais complicada do que já parece.'_

"Himura-san?"

"Desculpe, o que foi que você disse?"

"Você está bem? Você parecia muito distante."

"Estou bem, Kaoru-san."

"Quando você me chama Kaoru-san faz com que eu me sinta velha."

"A mesma coisa acontece quando você me chama Himura-san. Sinto como se meu pai estivesse parado atrás de mim. Este era o escritório dele, sabia?"

"Por que não há fotos de seu pai aqui?" Kaoru perguntou, com uma expressão inocente no rosto.

"Não há?" Kenshin perguntou, perplexo.

"Não. Há uma foto de sua mãe e seu padras... Quero dizer, o marido dela, Yahiko, o pestinha, mas nenhuma foto de seu pai." Seus olhos caíram sobre uma foto de Yahiko, Kenshin e uma linda mulher. "Sua esposa?"

"Sim, é minha ex-esposa."

"Ela é muito bonita."

"Sim, ela é."

'Por que ele está me encarando assim? Faz com que eu sinta como se tivesse alguma coisa no meu rosto.' A face de Kaoru adquiriu uma bela tonalidade de vermelho. Era a terceira vez que ela enrubescia àquela tarde e Kenshin não deixou de notar nenhum destes momentos. Sorriu para si mesmo, por ser capaz de fazê-la corar. _'Ela é tão tímida... Isso faz dela ainda mais bonita. Pare de pensar nisso, Himura.'_

"Então... Por que não há fotos de seu pai aqui? Vocês brigaram ou alguma coisa assim?" Kaoru perguntou, tentando fazer seu rosto voltar a sua cor original.

"Não. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dezessete anos."

"Gomen! Eu não deveria ter perguntado." Kaoru olhou para o chão.

Kenshin riu.

"Está tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo."

Kaoru continuou olhando para o chão, evitando encará-lo. Era muito divertido para Kenshin olhá-la.

"Eu me sinto tão idiota..." Kaoru sussurrou.

"Por que você se sentiria idiota? Você não poderia saber."

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado... Afinal de contas, este é o prédio de _Himura Eletronics_. Você é Himura... Este era o escritório de seu pai, então...! Kaoru olhou para ele. Kenshin estava sorrindo. Seu sorriso fez com que ela se sentisse mais confortável. "Vocês produzem televisores?"

"Entre outras coisas."

"Computadores?" Kaoru perguntou, inocentemente.

"É bastante recente, mas sim."

"Meu primo gosta de computadores. Então... Você é o Poderoso Chefão aqui."

Ante aquela afirmação, Kenshin não conseguiu evitar em rir. Ela obviamente era o tipo de pessoa que fazia perguntas quando estava nervosa.

"Você pode dizer isso, Kaoru-san. Eu tive que assumir a companhia quando meu pai morreu."

"Mas você era tão jovem..." Kaoru censurou-se mentalmente. Kenshin tinha a sua idade quando seu pai morreu e ela não se sentia tão jovem assim. "Para tal responsabilidade, eu quero dizer..."

"Precisava ser feito."

"Você é uma pessoa corajosa..." Kaoru disse. _'Ele não fugiu... Aposto que se ele estivesse na minha pele, ele também não fugiria. Eu sou covarde.'_

Kenshin notou que Kaoru parecia perdida em seus pensamentos. _'Ela provavelmente está se perguntando porque eu estou demorando tanto para pagá-la.' _Kenshin caminhou até sua mesa, abriu a gaveta e tirou sua carteira.

"Aqui. Fique com o troco." Kenshin entregou-lhe o dinheiro.

Kaoru olhou para o dinheiro em sua mão.

"É muito." Ela disse, finalmente.

"Eu não tenho troco. Pode ficar. Pague-me café um outro dia e nós estamos quites."

"Obrigada." Kaoru disse, timidamente. "Até outra hora, Himura-san."

"Kaoru-san, espere. Eu só queria dizer que eu admiro sua coragem."

Kaoru piscou, então o encarou, perplexa.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque..." Kenshin respirou profundamente e então se chutou mentalmente. "Porque você não tem medo de conhecer pessoas e fazer perguntas... Não é qualquer pessoa que entraria no meu escritório e me faria perguntas sobre minha família."

"Oh..." Kaoru não estava entendendo completamente o que ele queria dizer.

"Aposto que nada a assusta. Bem... Talvez algumas coisas a assustem, mas você não deixa o medo governar a sua vida."

"Eu temo demais, Himura-san."

"Não, não é verdade. Posso ver em seus olhos. Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que foge de uma batalha. Você parece o tipo de pessoa que luta até o fim."

"Obrigada, Himura-san." Kaoru murmurou.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me fazer sentir coragem novamente. Eu precisava disso." Kaoru sorriu, antes de virar para sair.

'Ela é uma pessoa tão interessante... Há algo sobre ela que eu não entendo, apesar de ela parecer tão honesta.' Kenshin suspirou. Ele olhou para a garrafa térmica. _'Agora... O que eu vou fazer com esse café?'_

***

'O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?' Ela respirou profundamente. _'Bem... Eu já vim até aqui. Eu só preciso entrar rapidamente e ninguém jamais saberá que eu estive aqui.' _Kaoru olhou em torno, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando, antes de aproximar-se do portão de madeira do dojo. _'Droga... Eu esqueci... Eu não tenho a chave comigo...'_ Kaoru recostou-se sobre o portão e ele se moveu levemente. _'Está aberto...'_ Kaoru sentiu um frio em sua espinha._ 'Oh... Eu deixei-o aberto da última vez que estive aqui. Não tive tempo de trancar.'_

Kaoru entrou. Tudo parecia perfeitamente calmo e em ordem. Ela entrou na sala de treinamento.

'O dojo de papai. Este lugar tem muitas memórias boas.' Kaoru sorriu para si mesma, pensando em quando seu pai havia lhe ensinado a segurar uma shinai.

"Não, Kaoru-chan. Separe suas mãos. A mão esquerda vai embaixo. A direita vai logo abaixo do cabo. É isso." Ele havia dito e sorriu em aprovação.

'É estranho como eu consigo lembrar dessas coisas. Eu deveria ter seis anos naquela época. Acho que algumas coisas nunca são esquecidas. Ao menos não o que é importante.' Ela suspirou._ 'E algumas coisas não serão esquecidas, por mais que eu tente.'_

Kaoru pensou como era estranho que tudo parecesse estar em seu lugar. Como se tudo estivesse normal. Apesar de que a última coisa que ela sentia era a sensação de normalidade. O que ela sentia era que não deveria estar ali. _'Vou apenas apanhar uma bokken e sair. Já estou atrasada. Tae-san deve estar preocupada. Tae-san! Eu não pensei nela antes! Eu deveria ter voltado ao Akabeko horas atrás! O que direi quando a ver? Não posso mentir. Além de que... Ela irá pensar que é estranho que eu volte carregando uma espada de madeira, quando tudo que eu queria era comprar roupas.' _Kaoru franziu o cenho. _'Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes.'_

Apanhou uma bokken dos suportes na parede. _'Agora eu já me sinto segura.' _Ela sorriu para si mesma.

Virando-se, os olhos de Kaoru arregalaram-se e sua boca se abriu em um grito silencioso de surpresa.

***

'Por que ela está demorando tanto?' Tae estava parada na porta do Akabeko. _'Ela deveria ter voltado há horas.'_

Seiji havia se voluntariado para procurar por Kaoru. É claro, Tae não havia concordado naquele momento. Tinha certeza de que a garota voltaria logo. Quando o turno de Seiji acabou, ele queria procurar a garota, porém Tae garantiu a ele que ela provavelmente só havia perdido a noção do tempo e que retornaria em breve. Seiji voltou para casa. Naquele instante, olhando o movimento da rua diminuir, Tae arrependeu-se de não haver aceitado a proposta do rapaz.

Os clientes da noite haviam sido resumidos a um pequeno número. Tae olhou com preocupação para o céu. Parecia que iria chover. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a rua, com esperança de ver Kaoru voltando. Ao invés disso, ela viu um homem caminhando para a entrada do Akabeko.

"Himura-san! Graças a Kami-sama você está aqui!" Tae disse.

"Qual o problema, Tae-san?" Kenshin olhou para a mulher com preocupação.

"É Kaoru-chan..."

"O que aconteceu com Kaoru?" Kenshin sentiu seu coração apertar.

"Ela entregou o café na sua companhia?"

"Sim, entregou."

"Ela disse onde estava indo?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Ela não voltou ainda. Estou preocupada com ela."

"Vou procurá-la."

"Obrigada! Ela deveria ter ido a uma loja de departamentos próxima a sua companhia. Eu acho que ela deve ter se perdido." Tae respirou profundamente. Estava mais aliviada em ter alguém procurando por Kaoru.

Um relâmpago iluminou o céu de Tokyo e antes que o trovão fosse ouvido, Kenshin já havia partido.

***

Um relâmpado iluminou a cena por um momento, dando a Kaoru um vislumbre de seu oponente. Era um homem de cabelo escuro, mais alto que ela, mas isso não significava muita coisa... metade da população do Japão seria mais alta do que ela. Ele parecia familiar, mas ela não conseguia lembrar de onde exatamente já havia o visto antes. Tudo que ela sabia é que ele parecia perigoso e que ele estava bloqueando sua saída. Do lado de fora, a chuva começou a cair fortemente.

Kaoru apertou a bokken em suas mãos, procurando manter seu ki sob controle. Conseguia sentir que não demoraria muito antes que o homem a atacasse, então decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

Atacou, mirando o ombro dele. O homem conseguiu segurar a bokken de Kaoru com ambas as mãos e empurrou-a contra as costelas da garota. Kaoru dobrou-se em dor, mas conseguiu se manter em pé e evitou derrubar sua bokken.

Algo brilhou na mão do homem. _'Ótimo... Uma faca... Já não estava ruim o bastante?'_ Kaoru procurou permanecer calma. Suas costelas doíam, mas ele se forçou a não pensar na dor. _'Não posso ficar aqui... Se eu não fugir, estarei morta.'_

Seu oponente adiantou-se e Kaoru desviou para a esquerda. Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço, mas a ignorou, rapidamente atingiu o homem nas costas com sua bokken. Tanto seu oponente, como a bokken, caíram ao chão com a força do impacto. Kaoru correu do dojo, desaparecendo na chuva.

***

'Espero que ela tenha voltado.' Kenshin pensou, estacionando seu carro em frente ao Akabeko. Estava chovendo forte. A distância até a entrada do Akabeko parecia a mais longa que ele já havia percorrido em toda sua vida. Viu Tae se levantando de uma mesa, quando a porta foi aberta. Ela ainda tinha um olhar de angústia no rosto, especialmente depois de ver que Kenshin estava sozinho.

"Nada ainda?" Ele perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Talvez nós devêssemos chamar a polícia." Tae sugeriu.

"A polícia não fará nada. Ela não está desaparecida por tempo o bastante." Kenshin suspirou, deixando-se cair em uma cadeira. "Onde ela pode estar? Já passa da meia-noite. E se alguma coisa aconteceu a ela?"

"Você está molhado, Himura-san. Irá pegar um resfriado." Tae deliberadamente mudou o assunto.

"Não é muito." Kenshin disse, olhando para suas roupas molhadas. Alguns fios de seu cabelo estavam grudados ao rosto. Passou as mãos no cabelo, fazendo com que ficasse mais bagunçado do que já estava.

"É minha culpa..." Tae disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. "Não deveria ter pedido que ela fosse. Ela não precisava ir tão longe. Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, é minha culpa. Eu tento ajudar e tudo dá errado."

"Tenta ajudar?" _'Ajudar o quê?' _"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o café?"

"Sinto muito, Himura-san!" Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Tae.

'Isso não faz sentido algum. O que ela estava tentando ajudar? Essa conversa está me deixando ainda mais preocupado com Kaoru. Odeio apenas sentar aqui e esperar. Preciso fazer algo.'

"Tae-san, nós deveríamos telefonar para os hospitais." Kenshin disse. _'Apenas para ter certeza. Não sei o que é pior, se ela está machucada e sendo tratada em um hospital, ou se ela está machucada e sozinha em uma rua escura... Ou até mesmo morta.' _Ele rapidamente baniu aquele pensamento de sua mente. Ela não poderia estar morta.

"Você está certo, Himura-san." Tae disse, caminhando até o telefone.

***

Kaoru segurou seu braço. Estava latejando. _'Baka, baka, baka... Kaoru no baka. Você deveria ter sabido que alguém estaria vigiando o dojo! Se você fosse um pouco mais esperta, você nunca teria ido lá!'_

Estava sentada em um canto escuro. A chuva estava caindo sobre ela, deixando-a molhada e com frio. Involuntariamente, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Era a última coisa que esperava que acontecesse a ela. _'Quando eu pensei que a minha sorte estava mudando, eu precisava fazer algo tão estúpido quanto isso... Ser morta por causa de uma bokken. Nunca deveria ter ido lá. Se eu não ficar mais esperta, eu irei morrer. Já estou sentada aqui há muito tempo._

'Acho que é hora de voltar para o Akabeko. Tae ficará furiosa comigo... Serei despedida...' Kaoru soluçou. _'Fraca. Eu sou fraca. Não deveria chorar. Pessoas fortes não choram._

'Mas o que posso fazer? Meu passado está todo bagunçado e eu não tenho futuro! Acabei de arruinar a minha última chance de ter pessoas se importando comigo... Tae-san não irá me perdoar por isso. Não tenho nada... Nenhum amigo, nenhuma família. A única pessoa que eu posso contar realmente sou eu mesma.'

***

'Já está amanhecendo?' Kenshin moveu-se até a entrada do Akabeko e olhou para fora.

Tae murmurou algo enquanto dormia, o que fez com que ele olhasse para ela. _'Estou mais preocupado com aquela garota do que eu deveria estar. Mas eu não sou o único.' _Kenshin abriu a porta e caminhou para fora.

A chuva já havia parado. Kenshin respirou profundamente. _'Onde ela está? O que aconteceu com ela? Ela não deu entrada em nenhum hospital. E por que eu estou tão preocupado com ela? Talvez seja porque ela está sozinha no mundo. Ninguém deveria passar por isso na vida. Todos precisam de alguém.'_

Seus olhos vislumbraram algo se movendo. Alguém estava caminhando pela calçada. Kenshin virou a cabeça para ver uma jovem muito pálida, segurando seu braço esquerdo. Suas roupas estavam sujas com a uma tonalidade inconfundível de vermelho: sangue. Kenshin correu para ela.

'Himura-san? O que ele está fazendo na frente do Akabeko?' Kaoru perguntou a si mesma. _'Ele parece tão preocupado.'_

Kenshin abraçou-a. _'O quê? Sinto-me tão cansada... Posso descansar agora? Você cuidará de mim?' _Kaoru pensou.

"Tadaima." Ela sussurrou, antes de cair inconsciente nos braços de Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin murmurou.

========**  
Vocabulário  
**Tadaima: estou em casa.  
Baka: idiota  
Bokken: espada de madeira  
Shinai: espada de bambu  
"Kaoru-dono": é como o Kenshin chama a Kaoru. O 'dono', se não me engano, tem o mesmo sentido que o 'san' (senhor/senhora/senhorita), só que é uma forma de muito mais respeito (e um tanto arcaica, se não me falha a memória)  
Chan: pequeno, pequena. Quando usado junto a um nome, quer dizer uma forma carinhosa de chamar, geralmente usado com crianças.  
=======

Um dia eu ainda vou revisar o português dessa história... Não hoje, porque eu estou doente, então, se você encontrou algum erro, por favor, apenas pense: "Hana-chan estava muito doente para se preocupar com o português."

Se você leu, por favor deixe um review. =^x^=


	5. I'll wait for you

Desculpem a demora para traduzir esse capítulo. Estou treinando todos os dias e também a inscrição do vestibular acabou de tirar o tempo que eu tinha. Também estou rascunhando uns capítulos mais avançados desse fanfiction, para ajudar a delimitar as mudanças que eu ainda quero fazer na trama original.

Anyway, espero que vocês estejam gostando da história. Como eu havia dito, é o meu primeiro fanfiction sério (infelizmente, eu sinto que eu perdi o meu toque para comédia, se é que eu já tive um).

Disclaimer: Hana-chan had just finished researching for her fanfiction when Kenshin and KayJuli (the editor of this fic) walked in her room.  
Kenshin: "Hana-dono... Sessha thinks you shouldn't have told KayJuli-dono the plot of the story."  
Hana-chan: "Huh? Why, Kenshin?"  
Kenshin: "She is always giving me those: 'I know what will happen to you' glances. It's scary."  
KayJuli: "You are just jealous that you don't know what will happen on the fic!"  
Kenshin: "Am not!"  
KayJuli: "Are too!"  
Firuze Khanume pops out of nowhere.  
Firuze: "Kenshin must side with me and ask Hana-chan for a lemon."  
Kenshin: "That would be really nice... Can you write it, Hana-dono?"  
Hana-chan (turning redder than Kenshin's hair): "Kenshin no hentai! You know I can't write lemons!"  
Bao Blossom pops out of nowhere: "You know, Firuze, what they do in private, is private."  
Firuze: "Well... There are still keyholes, you know..."  
KayJuli, blushing madly: "And hidden cameras..."  
Firuze, Bao and KayJuli (staring at Kenshin): "mmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
Kenshin blushes deeply. Hana-chan gets mad with them and throws them out of the room, locking them outside.  
Hana-chan sighs in relief: Where was I?? *she types really slowly* I_Don't_Own_Rurouni_Kenshin.

Special thanks to: Bao Blossom and Firuze Khamune for being on my disclaimer (Thanks Firuze for beta-reading my drafts too). Kathie for editing, reviewing my obvious grammar mistakes (yeah, there were a lot of those... I tell myself that because I'm sick I'm allowed to make silly mistakes) and for being on my disclaimer. To chibi-angel for the nice e-mail. Also, a BIG THANKS to Gypsy-chan for sending me a "get well " e-card.

========  
"Diálogos"  
_'pensamentos'  
_**Flashback  
**[author's note]  
======

To Love you Again

5. I'll wait for you

Kenshin afundou o rosto nas mãos. Sentia-se incrivelmente cansado da noite que havia passado em claro, mas ainda assim estava extremamente aliviado que Kaoru havia voltado, mesmo que ela estivesse machucada. Recostou-se no sofá da sala de espera da clínica.

Tae estava sentada no sofá em frente ao dele. Os olhos de Kenshin depararam-se com um brinquedo de criança. Pela primeira vez notou a decoração da sala. A maior parte das paredes fora pintada em amarelo e o papel de parede era decorado com balões. Em um dos cantos, havia um cesto repleto de brinquedos e bonecas. _'Um médico, é um médico. Mesmo sendo ela uma pediatra. Ao menos Kaoru está sendo tratada.'_

Memórias preencheram a mente de Kenshin.

"Tadaima."

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin murmurou.

'Ela está gelada...' Kenshin pensou, segurando-a em seus braços. Um baixo murmúrio de protesto escapou da garganta dela, deixando-o saber que ela não estava completamente inconsciente. Kenshin rapidamente procurou por ferimentos no corpo dela. Ela parecia virtualmente incólume, a exceção do corte em seu braço. _'Talvez ela precise de pontos.' _Sua mente registrou.

Carregou-a para o Akabeko, abrindo a porta com um chute, o que fez com que Tae acordasse, quase caindo de sua cadeira no processo.

"Ela está...?" Tae perguntou, empalidecendo.

"Ela não parece estar muito machucada, mas nós temos que a levar para um hospital."

"Nã-o... Hospital não..." Kaoru murmurou, em um estado de semiconsciência.

"Mas você está machucada." Kenshin protestou.

"Não..." Ela sussurrou.

"Himura-san, não dê ouvidos a ela. Precisamos levá-la... Ela não está em condições para decidir." Tae disse, apressando-se para abrir a porta para Kenshin.

Kenshin carregou-a para fora e esperou ao lado de seu carro.

"Demo..." Kenshin tentou organizar os seus pensamentos, enquanto Tae se aproximava. "Ela não quer ir a um hospital, Tae-san."

Tae olhou para ele interrogativamente, sem compreender completamente o que ele queria dizer. "Não posso forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não quer..."

"E o que nós iremos fazer? Esperar e ver se ela vai ficar bem? Eu acho que não!" Tae parecia enraivecida.

Kenshin deu um passo atrás. Nunca havia escutado aquela mulher gentil falar daquela forma. _'Ela está preocupada demais... Mais do que deveria estar.'_

"Não estou dizendo que nós deixaremos os ferimentos dela sem atenção médica." Kenshin disse, tentando equilibrar o peso do corpo de Kaoru. "Minhas chaves estão no meu bolso esquerdo. Não posso pegá-las sem derrubar Kaoru-san."

"Himura-san, o que está pretendendo fazer?"

"Vamos levá-la a um médico." Kenshin respondeu. _'Se ela não quer ir a um hospital, eu não a levarei. Kaoru não parece tão machucada. Uma clínica pode ser o bastante. E se o médico disser que ela precisa ir a um hospital, eu a levarei sem questionar.'_

Tae apanhou as chaves no bolso dele e abriu a porta do carro. Kenshin gentilmente colocou Kaoru no banco de trás.

"N-ão... Hospital não..." Kaoru repetiu.

"Não, Kaoru. Se você não quer..." Kenshin sussurrou para ela.

Kenshin foi acordado de suas recordações por Tae chamando seu nome.

"Você acha que ela ficará bem?" Tae perguntou.

'Ela parece tão preocupada quanto uma mãe.' Kenshin pensou.

"Megumi-san é uma excelente médica. Não se preocupe. Ela cuidará bem de Kaoru-san."

'Espero que o único ferimento que ela tinha era aquele corte no braço... Quem a atacou não merece viver...' Kenshin suspirou, olhando para o relógio. _'Seis e quarenta e quatro da manhã. Tivemos sorte que Megumi-san vive aqui.'_

Uma porta se abriu e a médica entrou na sala de espera. Tae e Kenshin levantaram-se.

"Como ela está?" Tae foi a primeira a perguntar.

"Ela machucou algumas costelas. Dei sete pontos no braço dela, então é bom que ela não o mova muito por um tempo, para que possa cicatrizar. Além disso e o fato de que ela está em um estado de profunda exaustão, ela está bem.

"Podemos vê-la?" Tae perguntou, ansiosamente.

"Claro." Megumi respondeu e levou-os para a sala de exames.

Kaoru estava deitada sobre uma mesa de exames, usando apenas um avental de ursinhos de pelúcia, que parecia ser um tanto curto para ela. Kenshin descobriu-se encarando as pernas bem torneadas de Kaoru por um momento. _'Hentai!'_ Chutou-se mentalmente, reorganizando seus pensamentos. _'Ela tem o rosto de um anjo... Um anjo pálido e machucado.'_

"Eu quero que ela fique aqui mais um pouco, para que ela possa descansar." Megumi disse, falando baixo.

Kenshin afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Kaoru. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram suavemente sua testa. Ao menos ela não parecia tão fria quanto antes.

"Tae-san, nós deveríamos buscar roupas limpas, enquanto ela dorme." Kenshin disse, gesticulando para que saíssem.

Megumi acompanhou-os até a porta.

"Não se preocupe, senhora. Eu tomarei conta de sua filha." Megumi disse.

Tae apenas acenou com a cabeça e sair. Kenshin observou-a, enquanto ela se afastava.

"Alguma coisa errada, Ken-san? Você precisa de um check up também? Eu ficaria feliz em examiná-lo qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar."

Kenshin olhou para a médica. Quase conseguia ver orelhas de raposa aparecendo na cabeça dela, enquanto ela cobriu a boca com a mão e riu.

"Oro... Não há nada errado, Megumi-san. Voltarei por Kaoru mais tarde."

***

Kenshin sentou atrás do volante de seu carro. Tae estava no banco ao lado, mas parecia estar perdida em pensamentos. _'Devo perguntar a ela ou não?' _Kenshin ponderou, enquanto o carro começou a se mover._ 'Pode ser incômodo para ela, mas eu preciso saber.'_

"Tae-san..." Ele gentilmente chamou e esperou que a mulher acordasse de seus devaneios antes que ele continuasse. "Eu estava imaginando..."

"Sim?"

"Por que você não disse para Megumi-san que Kaoru não é sua filha?"

"Eu não disse?" Tae parecia confusa. "Quando?"

"Quando estávamos saindo da clínica. Megumi-san disse que ela cuidaria da **sua filha** e você não disse nada."

"Eu acho... Eu estava apenas feliz que Kaoru-chan ficará bem. Estava realmente preocupada com ela. Kami-sama sabe como esta cidade pode ser perigosa..."

"Por que você se preocupa tanto com ela?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Por que você se preocupa, Himura-san? Você estava tão preocupado quanto eu, se não mais."

'Ela realmente não quer conversar sobre isso, talvez eu devesse deixá-la em paz...' Kenshin pensou, concentrando-se na estrada.

"Por quê, Himura-san?" Tae insistiu.

"Eu não sei porque. Apenas me preocupo."

Mesmo sem olhar para ela, Kenshin conseguia sentir que ela sorria. _'Ela deve pensar que estou apaixonado por Kaoru-san...'_

"Eu acho que deve ser porque eu sei como é estar sozinho quando você é tão jovem." Kenshin sorriu.

"Kaoru-chan me lembra alguém." Tae respirou profundamente.

'Então... É por isso... Devo perguntar quem? Ou isso a deixaria ainda mais desconfortável?'

"Eu não sei porque. Elas nem se parecem..." Tae continuou.

"De quem está falando, Tae-san?"

"Minha filha. Ela teria a idade de Kaoru-chan." Havia um inconfundível reflexo de tristeza em sua voz. "Era uma boa garota. Sempre preocupada com todos. Um dia, nós brigamos por um motivo idiota e ela fugiu. Esperei por ela, durante toda a noite, mas ela não voltou. Não voltou nunca mais. Na manhã seguinte telefonaram-me do hospital, mas eu não tive nem tempo de dizer adeus a ela..."

A única coisa que Kenshin escutou por vários minutos foram os soluços de Tae. Ele não disse uma palavra, principalmente porque não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria perder um filho ou uma filha. O mais próximo que estivera desta experiência fora perder Yahiko de vista no mercado ou no parque de diversões. O garoto adorava explorar sozinho os lugares, mas Kenshin sempre o achava não muito tempo depois.

"Quando vi Kaoru-chan dormindo nos degraus em frente ao Akabeko, tudo que eu podia pensar é que eu gostaria que alguém houvesse feito o mesmo por Eiko. Você sabe... Estender a mão e ajudá-la." Tae começou a secar suas lágrimas. "Eu sei que ajudando-a eu não trarei minha filha de volta, mas não se eu puder evitar que o mesmo aconteça a alguém, estarei feliz."

"Entendo, Tae-san. Sou grato que você tenha ajudado Kaoru-san." Kenshin disse, sem pensar.

"Você gosta dela, não é?" Tae perguntou.

"Ela é um ótimo ser humano. Seria louco se não gostasse dela por isso." Kenshin moveu-se, desconfortável. _'O que ela está tentando dizer? Espero que ela não acredite que estou apaixonado por Kaoru. Isso seria realmente ruim. Por que eu me importo, de qualquer forma? Maldição... Quando eu disse que estava agradecido, eu realmente estava. Mas por quê? Por que estou agradecido que ela ajudou alguém que não significa nada para mim?'_

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, como se ele realmente não acreditasse no que havia acabado de pensar. Uma imagem mental de Kaoru usando um kimono rosa, atado com um obi azul-marinho apareceu em sua mente. Seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo, com uma fita da mesma cor que o obi e ela sorria. _'Ela ficaria linda em um kimono... Por que diabos estou pensando isso? Nunca tive um fetiche por mulheres em kimonos... Estou ficando louco.'_

Kenshin estacionou na frente do Akabeko.

***

'Como alguém pode dormir aqui? Sinto-me sufocado.' Kenshin pensou, ao entrar com Tae no pequeno quarto nos fundos do Akabeko. _'Ela tem vivido aqui... Posso sentir o cheiro dela. Kaoru-san...'_

Tae abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo.

"Ela tem poucas roupas..." Ela declarou, escolhendo alguma coisa para a garota usar.

"Tae-san..." Kenshin hesitou. "Eu acho que você deveria dar alguns dias de folga para Kaoru-san.

"Sim... É como a médica disse, Kaoru precisa descansar e permitir que seu braço cicatrize."

"Não acho que Kaoru-san poderia descansar ficando aqui. Acho que você deveria levá-la para casa com você."

"Gostaria de poder. Recentemente mudei para um apartamento menor. Não tenho espaço para ela. Além do mais, preciso trabalhar. Não posso tomar conta dela." Tae suspirou.

"Então... Quem irá cuidar de Kaoru-san?"

"Você poderia." Tae disse, como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu não poderia."

"É estranho." Tae disse, fechando a gaveta.

"Eu não achava que ela tivesse tão poucas roupas..." Tae deixou o quarto.

Kenshin observou o quarto mais uma vez. _'Nem em um milhão de anos Kaoru-san ficaria confortável aqui.'_ Kenshin suspirou. Só então percebeu o que havia pensado e rapidamente adicionou: _'Nem Kaoru-san, nem qualquer outro ser humano.'_

Seguiu Tae até o carro. Sua mente estava ocupada com milhões de pensamentos. Kenshin sentou no banco do motorista mais uma vez. Metade do caminho em direção à clínica foi passado em silêncio. Finalmente, Kenshin decidiu perguntar o que estava em sua mente.

"Você pensa que ela achará estranho?" Ele perguntou.

"Achar o que estranho, Himura-san?"

"Se eu cuidar dela."

"Não acho que ela se importaria. Afinal... Ela precisa descansar. Kaoru-chan descansará melhor se ela ficar com você. Eu não a conheço há muito tempo, mas eu tenho a impressão de que se ela ficar no Akabeko ela irá querer trabalhar tão logo consiga ficar de pé."

"Sim... Ela não descansaria como deve..."

"E ela precisa que alguém se preocupe com seu bem-estar... Alguém que não a deixe forçar os pontos." Tae disse, despreocupadamente. "Por que você não a leva para casa, Himura-san? Você pode cuidar dela por uns dois dias... Não pode?"

"Eu também preciso trabalhar. Apesar de que... Eu não acho que irei para o escritório hoje. Não dormi nada a noite inteira. Não há motivos para ir trabalhar se eu vou parecer um zumbi o dia inteiro, mas não posso passar dois dias seguidos em casa."

"Tenho certeza que Kaoru-chan ficará bem por conta própria amanhã..."

"Eu poderia levá-la para casa, não poderia?"

"Fico feliz que você concorda, Himura-san!" Tae disse, alegremente.

'Eu concordo? Bem...' Kenshin suspirou. _'Ela não pode descansar ficando em um lugar tão inóspito.'_

***

'Oh... Minha cabeça dói...' Kaoru preguiçosamente abriu seus olhos. _'Hein? Onde estou? Isso é um hospital? Não parece um hospital, mas cheira a remédio.'_

"Então... Você já acordou?" Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos escuros, que estava sentada não muito longe dela.

"Onde?" Kaoru perguntou, começando a levantar-se.

"Sua mãe e Ken-san foram buscar roupas limpas. As suas estavam sujas de sangue." A mulher apontou para as roupas que estavam dobradas sobre uma cadeira.

'Mãe? Minha mãe? Do que ela está falando?'

"Quem?" Kaoru perguntou.

"Himura Kenshin e aquela senhora de cabelo castanho... Eu acho que Ken-san a chamou de 'Tae'."

"Oh... Himura-san e Tae-san..." Kaoru murmurou.

"Aquela senhora parecia muito preocupada com você. Achei que ela fosse sua mãe."

"Não, ela não é. Quem é você?"

"Takani Megumi. Sou uma médica. Uma pediatra, na verdade."

Kaoru olhou para seu braço enfaixado.

"Sete pontos." Megumi contou a ela. "Está doendo? Eu vou lhe dar um analgésico."

A médica foi até um armário, onde apanhou uma seringa e um pequeno frasco de remédio. Começou a preparar a injeção e alguns momentos depois aproximou-se da cama em que Kaoru estava sentada. _'Oh, não...' _Kaoru pensou, respirando profundamente.

"Por que essa cara?" Megumi perguntou.

"Eu não gosto de agulhas." Kaoru disse, ainda observando a injeção como se fosse alguma coisa suspeita.

"Não aja como criança." Megumi disse, segurando o braço dela e rapidamente aplicando a injeção.

Kaoru deu um grito de surpresa.

Alguns segundos depois, Kenshin irrompeu porta adentro.

"Kaoru-san!"

Megumi e Kaoru, confusas, olharam para ele. Megumi tirou a agulha do braço de Kaoru.

"Você está..." Kenshin começou, enrubescendo de embaraço. "Bem?"

"Hai. Estou bem." Kaoru sorriu.

"Você estava gritando. Eu pensei..."

"Takani-san me surpreendeu."

Kenshin deixou escapar um "oh".

"Tenho que fazer algumas perguntas para a sua ficha." Megumi disse, notando a maneira que Kenshin estava olhando para a garota.

"Está bem..." Kaoru disse, hesitantemente.

"Nome?"

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"Seu endereço?"

Kenshin inclinou-se para escutar melhor. Talvez ele pudesse localizar a família dela. Ela poderia ter algum parente vivo de quem ela não soubesse. Para desapontamento de Kenshin, Kaoru respondeu:

"Akabeko..."

'Não me desaponte, Megumi-san. Pergunte onde ela morava antes...'

"Data e local de nascimento."

'Talvez eu devesse perguntar a ela. Talvez ela queira saber, mas e se ela não tiver mais nenhuma família? Devo dar a ela esperança, quando todas as probabilidades são contra?' Kenshin quase não ouviu a resposta dela, mas sua mente registrou a informação. _'Oro! Ela faz aniversário na próxima semana.'_

"Como você se machucou, Kaoru-san?" Megumi perguntou a seguir.

"Eu caí."

"Você está mentindo."

"Por que você se importa?"

"Você é uma garotinha teimosa."

"Eu não sou uma garotinha. Tenho quase dezoito anos!" Kaoru bateu com o pé no chão.

"E dificilmente demonstra."

"Maa maa... Por favor, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san. Vocês não estão chegando a lugar algum." Kenshin tentou acalmá-las.

"Bem, Ken-san, esta garota tem um ferimento de faca em seu braço. Isso é uma questão policial."

Kaoru empalideceu e Kenshin notou.

"Tenho certeza de que não há razão para envolver a polícia." Kenshin começou e Kaoru relaxou um pouco. "Provavelmente foram ladrões de rua."

"Definitivamente." Kaoru concordou.

Megumi apanhou as calças de Kaoru sobre a cadeira e tirou o dinheiro do bolso dela.

"E eles não me roubaram... Porque..." Kaoru olhou desesperadamente Kenshin, tentando que ele a ajudasse.

"Porque um carro de polícia estava de patrulha e os bandidos começaram a fugir!" Kenshin começou a entrar em pânico.

"E um deles tinha uma faca e a cortou, antes de fugir." Tae adicionou.

"E os policiais simplesmente deixaram Kaoru-san machucada na rua?" Megumi interveio.

"Eles se ofereceram para me levar a um hospital!" Kaoru disse.

"Mas Kaoru-chan recusou..." Tae continuou.

"Porque ela odeia hospitais." Kenshin adicionou.

"E o ferimento não parecia profundo." Kaoru terminou.

"Nunca vi três pessoas mentindo juntas com tanta lábia. Deixarei as coisas assim... Mas só porque Ken-san pediu." Megumi bateu seus cílios. "E Ken-san irá me levar para tomar um drink depois."

Kenshin abafou um "oro". Kaoru inconscientemente encarou Megumi com hostilidade. _'O que há com ela e esse negócio de **Ken-san**?' Kaoru pensou._

"Kaoru-san, aquela injeção que eu eu lhe dei antes pode fazer com que você se sinta sonolenta. Você não deve dirigir até que o efeito passe. Oh! Eu esqueci... Você não tem idade o bastante para dirigir." Megumi provocou. [Nota da autora: no Japão, assim como no Brasil, você precisa ter ao menos 18 anos para tirar carteira de motorista.]

Kaoru mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou um punho.

"Aqui estão suas roupas, Kaoru-chan. Nós esperaremos do lado de fora, enquanto você se troca." Tae disse, quase empurrando Megumi e Kenshin para fora da sala.

Kaoru suspirou. _'Qual o problema daquela mulher? Ela é namorada de Himura-san? Não, ele não poderia ter uma namorada tão irritante.' _Rapidamente Kaoru vestiu as roupas que Tae havia trazido para ela. _'Quero sair desse lugar o mais rápido possível. Eu não quero que aquela mulher faça mais perguntas. Além do mais, eu não gosto dela.'_

Kaoru saiu da sala.

"Volte em uma semana para tirar os pontos." Megumi disse, praticamente jogando a garota para fora da clínica. "E Ken-san... Você pode voltar quando quiser! Eu estarei esperando você me telefonar, para que possamos tomar aquele drink!"

Kenshin engoliu em seco e segurou o braço direito de Kaoru, como se tivesse medo de deixá-la caminhar por conta própria.

"Meu carro está aqui." Kenshin guiou Kaoru para o Mercedes preto que estava estacionado do lado de fora.

"Legal." Kaoru murmurou, enquanto Kenshin abria a porta para ela.

***

"Por que nós mentimos?" Tae perguntou, após alguns minutos.

"Eu não gosto de policiais." Kaoru disse, procurando se aconchegar o melhor possível no banco de trás do carro de Kenshin.

"Kaoru-san... Você fez algo errado? Eu posso ajudá-la, contratar um advogado... Apenas me diga."

'Kawaii... Ele acha que eu tenho problemas com a polícia e ainda assim quer me ajudar...' Kaoru enrubesceu.

"Não estou sendo procurada pela polícia." Ela declarou, em um tom de voz muito firme. "Simplesmente não gosto de policiais. Eles não foram bons para mim no passado."

Kenshin olhou para ela através do retrovisor.

"Eles a machucaram?"

"Não fisicamente. Não quero falar sobre isso." Kaoru disse, espirrando. "O remédio que Megumi-san me deu está me deixando sonolenta..." Ela fechou os olhos e bocejou.

"Kaoru-san... Eu estava conversando com Tae-san antes. Nós concordamos que seria melhor para você, se você ficasse na minha casa até você se recuperar." Kenshin esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa. "Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru murmurou alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que isso foi um sim, Himura-san." Tae disse, fingindo que ela tinha entendido, ou fingindo que o que Kaoru havia murmurado realmente significava alguma coisa.

***

Tae abriu a porta do apartamento de Kenshin. Kaoru havia adormecido no carro e eles não tiveram coragem de acordá-la._ 'Aposto que amanhã terei dores nas costas... Estou ficando muito velho para carregar mulheres assim... Como se eu fizesse isso sempre. A última vez que carreguei alguém foi Tomoe, quando ela torceu o tornozelo.'_

Kenshin encarou o rosto adormecido de Kaoru. _'Ela realmente parece um anjo quando ela está dormindo.'_

"Himura-san?" Tae chamou-o.

Kenshin olhou para ela. Tae obviamente havia percebido que ele estava observando a mulher adormecida. _'Ótimo... Agora Tae-san irá realmente pensar que eu tenho uma queda por Kaoru-san... **Queda?** Que tipo de palavra é essa? Sou adolescente outra vez? É isso... Estou ficando louco.'_

"Onde nós iremos deitá-la?" Tae finalmente perguntou.

"Eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes. Por aqui."

Kenshin carregou Kaoru por um corredor e parou em frente a uma porta fechada. Tae não precisou esperar que ele pedisse, ela simplesmente abriu a porta, para que ele pudesse entrar com seu precioso fardo.

"Eu acho que ela ficará confortável aqui." Kenshin disse, após colocar Kaoru sobre a cama.

Ele olhou em torno. Era um quarto claro. O papel de parede era azul claro, contrastando com a cortina azul-marinho. Era pequeno e decorado simplesmente, apenas um guarda-roupa, a cama e dois criados-mudos, mas ele tinha certeza de que era muito melhor que o quarto de Kaoru no Akabeko.

"Himura-san... Você tem alguma coisa mais confortável para Kaoru-chan vestir?"

"Eu tenho um yukata..."

"Seria ótimo. Obrigada, Himura-san."

Enquanto Tae vestia Kaoru no yukata, Kenshin telefonou para o escritório, para avisar que não apareceria para trabalhar aquele dia.

***

Kenshin deu uma espiada no quarto de hóspedes. Kaoru estava dormindo inquieta, movendo-se na cama. Ele entrou, cautelosamente para não a acordar e parou ao lado da cama. Inclinou-se sobre ela, seu rosto apenas alguns centímetros de distância do dela. _'Alguma coisa não está certa.' _Finalmente, colocou uma mão na testa dela.

'Droga! Ela está com febre!'

"Ken...shin..." Ela murmurou.

"Estou aqui, Kaoru-san." Ele respondeu, acreditando que ela estava acordada.

"Ken...shin..." Ela repetiu e uma de suas mãos segurou o colarinho da camisa dele. Kenshin teve que se apoiar no colchão para não cair sobre ela.

"Kaoru-san... Por favor, solte."

A mão dela continuou puxando Kenshin para baixo, seu rosto perigosamente perto dos seios de Kaoru. Já seria ruim o bastante se os movimentos dela não houvessem deixado o yukata mais solto.

"Oro..." Kenshin fechou os olhos. Por alguma razão, ele pensou que se ela soubesse disso, ele seria um homem morto.

O que fazer? Ele não poderia remover a mão dela usando as suas... Se ele tentasse, seria um desastre. Provavelmente cairia com o rosto no que estava tentando desesperadamente não ver. A única solução que Kenshin pôde conceber era se empurrar para longe dela, com toda força.

"Um... Dois... Três..." E Kenshin empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. Ao mesmo tempo, Kaoru virou para o lado, soltando sua camisa, o que fez com que Kenshin caísse no chão. "Hoje não é o meu dia..." Kenshin murmurou, esfregando sua testa. Conseguia pressentir uma dor-de-cabeça chegando.

Finalmente levantou e encarou a jovem. _'Precisa ser feito...' _Novamente fechou os olhos e estendeu as mãos para tocar o yukata, esperando tocar apenas o tecido quando tentasse fechá-lo. Após algumas tentativas, um Kenshin enrubescido conseguiu endireitar a vestimenta.

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru chamou mais uma vez.

"Espere um minuto, Kaoru-san. Eu vou buscar um remédio."

Kenshin correu ao banheiro e espalhou sobre a pia todos os remédios que estavam no armário. Finalmente, conseguiu achar o que queria e apressou-se em retornar ao quarto de hóspedes, levando o remédio e um copo d'água.

'Como vou fazê-la engolir isso?' Kenshin perguntou-se.

Sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru, colocando o copo sobre o criado-mudo. Colocou suas mãos sob os braços dela, puxando-a para uma posição sentada.

"Kaoru-san... Eu preciso que você..." Kenshin começou. _'Por que eu me importo? Ela não está me escutando."_

"Kenshin... não... vá..."Kaoru murmurou.

'O quê?'

"Não me deixe... onegai...não vá...para Kyoto..." Ela continuou dizendo.

'Do que ela está falando?' Kenshin perguntou a si mesmo.

"Eu preciso de você...não...vá..."

"Não vou a lugar algum, Kaoru."

"Promete?"

"Hai. Eu prometo." Kenshin respondeu.

"Arigatou."

"Agora eu preciso que você engula este remédio, Kaoru. Abra a boca." Ele pressionou a pílula contra os lábios dela e ela os abriu parcialmente. Kenshin segurou o copo com água para que ela bebesse.

Deitou-a novamente e tentou se levantar. Novamente ela segurou sua camisa.

"Eu já volto, Kaoru." Ele disse, soltando a mão dela e repousando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

"Você disse que não iria..."

"Eu vou buscar algo para deixá-la mais confortável. Já volto."

"Você sempre cumpre suas promessas... Kenshin..."

"Voltarei em no máximo cinco minutos. Espere por mim." Kenshin caminhou em direção à porta.

"Hai... Eu sempre esperarei por você..." Kaoru disse, respirando profundamente.

Kenshin parou. _'Onde eu escutei isso antes?' _Após um segundo, sacudiu a cabeça. _'Provavelmente em algum filme.'_

Ele voltou ao banheiro e pegou uma toalha de mãos. _'Isso vai servir.' _Kenshin pensou, molhando a toalha na pia. _'Mas o que ela quis dizer por **eu sempre esperarei por você**? Acho que a febre a afetou... Ou talvez ela sente algo por mim... Sim, claro! É ela quem febre e eu estou delirando?'_

Voltando ao quarto, Kenshin ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e colocou a toalha molhada na testa dela. _'Ela parece mais calma agora. Espero que a febre ceda logo...'_

"Durma bem, Kaoru. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu cuidarei de você." Kenshin sussurrou, segurando a mão dela.

===========

**Como sempre, reviews são muito apreciados... Ah! Alguém tinha pedido um pouco de Aoshi+Misao. Eu ainda estou estudando a possibilidade de usar este par (talvez na revisão que eu estou fazendo na trama dê um espaço para eles). Obrigada por estar lendo! **


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A propósito, para as pessoas que não estão muito familiarizadas a como funcionam as coisas no fanfiction.net... Esta história ainda está em andamento... O que significa, até eu escrever a palavra OWARI, ou FIM, ela ainda não acabou. =^x^=

To Love you Again

6. Secrets

Kaoru acordou, mas não abriu seus olhos. Queria dormir um pouco mais. Sentia calafrios por todo o corpo. _'Com certeza, um resfriado.' _Kaoru tossiu e, com uma mão, segurou a gola de seu yukata. _'Espere... Isso é macio...' _Abriu seus olhos lentamente. _'Eu não possuo um yukata... Eu não conheço esse quarto e...' _Seus olhos depararam-se com cabelo ruivo. _'Himura-san?'_

Ele estava sentado no chão, sua cabeça repousava sobre o colchão e ele parecia adormecido. O rosto de Kaoru instantaneamente tornou-se vermelho e ela gritou:

"Hentai!"

"Oro...?" Kenshin sonolentamente abriu seus olhos. No mesmo instante, pensou como era engraçada a maneira que Kaoru tentava se cobrir, puxando o cobertor sobre sua cabeça. "Está se sentindo melhor, Kaoru-san?"

"Sentindo melhor?" A voz de Kaoru estava abafada pelas cobertas e a pergunta foi imediatamente seguida de um espirro.

"Hai. Você estava com febre."

Kaoru baixou as cobertas um pouco, apenas o bastante para olhar para ele. Kenshin parecia estar dizendo a verdade, apesar de seu rosto mostrar uma expressão de divertimento.

"Eu estava com febre..." Ela repetiu. _'Bem, isso explicaria porque eu estou me sentindo tão cansada e porque eu sinto tantos calafrios.' _"Bem, isso não explica onde eu estou e porque eu estou usando... **apenas um yukata!**"

"Tae-san trocou suas roupas. Pensou que você ficaria mais confortável usando meu yukata." Kenshin bocejou. "Você me preocupou. Dormiu durante quase um dia inteiro. Até telefonei para Megumi-san. Ela disse que no seu estado de exaustão isso era comum e que eu deveria levá-la a um hospital se sua febre piorasse. Não piorou."

"Você... cuidou de mim?"

"Aa." Kenshin concordou.

"A noite inteira?"

"Aa."

"Você não precisava! E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Bem... Onde é aqui? Sua casa?"

"Sim. Tae-san e eu decidimos que você ficaria mais confortável ficando aqui por alguns dias... Nós lhe perguntamos sobre isso no carro, não se lembra?"

"Não..."

"Eu imaginei que você não estava prestando atenção. Não importa." Kenshin suspirou. "Tae-san e eu... Nós queremos que você fique aqui até que se sinta melhor."

"Eu não poderia me impor desta forma. Você já passou a noite cuidando de mim. Você não precisa fazer isso."

'Duas noites acordado. Uma procurando por ela, outra cuidando dela. É melhor se eu não disser isso. Ela se sentiria mal.' Kenshin pensou, tentando sorrir.

"Não posso o pagar por sua generosidade, Himura-san. Eu realmente aprecio o que você fez por mim e o que você quer fazer, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Além do mais, eu me sinto ótima." Kaoru atirou de lado as cobertas e levantou. _'Tontura... Mou! Não posso nem manter minha dignidade?!"_ E caiu novamente sobre a cama.

"Eu acho que você não está se sentindo tão bem quanto diz. " Kenshin declarou, colocando uma mão na testa dela. "Você está febril."

Kaoru apenas o encarou.

"Bom, você ficará aqui até você se sentir melhor. Digamos... Uma semana." Kenshin disse, pensativamente.

"É apenas um resfriado! Estarei bem em dois dias! Três no máximo!" Kaoru objetou.

"Uma semana. Você tem esses pontos no seu braços. Não vou deixar que você volte ao Akabeko até estar **completamente** recuperada." Kenshin bocejou novamente.

"Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Você deixou Tae-san bastante preocupada." _'E a mim também'_.Kenshin adicionou mentalmente. "Ela veio vê-la ontem, mas você estava dormindo. Ela disse que voltaria hoje. Não quero que Tae-san se preocupe com você, então você precisa melhorar. Então, suporte ficar aqui alguns dias. Pelo bem de Tae-san." _'E o meu.' _"Agora, deite-se. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Você deve estar com fome."

Kenshin cobriu-a.

"Volto já." Kenshin disse, antes de deixá-la sozinha.

'Eu devo estar sonhando...' Kaoru beliscou seu braço sadio.

Kenshin bocejou novamente caminhando em direção à cozinha. _'Realmente preciso dormir algumas horas. Havia acabado de pegar no sono quando ela me acordou... Mas eu poderia a observá-la dormir durante o resto de minha vida._' Com isso, Kenshin chutou-se mentalmente. _'Kami-sama... Tomoe estava certa... Eu preciso de uma namorada. Não posso nem olhar para uma linda mulher sem ter segundas intenções com relação a ela..."_

Kenshin entrou na cozinha, pensando nas possibilidades para um café-da-manhã. _'Cereais? Arroz? Sopa misso? Ovos? Salsichas? Pão? Geléia? Yogurte? Tudo? Não. Ela não é o Yahiko, ela não poderia comer tudo.' _Abriu a porta da geladeira e olhou o seu conteúdo. Após um minuto, fechou-a novamente. _'Não consigo decidir o que dar de comer a ela... Devo perguntar? Talvez torradas... Isso é bom.'_

Kenshin colocou o pão fatiado na torradeira. _'Leite vai bem com torradas...' _Voltou à geladeira para pegar o leite, mas a campainha tocou. Olhou para o interfone com uma expressão confusa. _'O interfone deve estar quebrado novamente.' _Olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu Tae do outro lado.

"Ohayo, Tae-san." Kenshin cumprimentou, abrindo a porta.

"Ohayo, Himura-san. Como ela está? Você parece péssimo."

"Ela teve febre durante a noite. Ainda está febril... Acabamos de acordar. Eu estava preparando o café da manhã."

"Oh! Eu trouxe alguns bolinhos para o café da manhã dela. Ela parece gostar desses." Tae mostrou a ele o pacote. "Você conversou com ela? Perguntou onde ela estava? Ela contou o que aconteceu?"

Kenshin sacudiu a cabeça. _'Eu nem consegui a alimentar ainda._..'

"Por que você não conversa com ela, Tae-san? Você sabe o caminho, certo? Eu vou pegar um copo de leite. Acho que ela vai gostar de tomar leite com esses bolinhos." Kenshin voltou para a cozinha, enquanto Tae dirigiu-se para o quarto de Kaoru.

Bateu suavemente na porta, apesar de estar levemente aberta, apenas então empurrou-a.

"Ohayo. Como está se sentindo?" Tae perguntou, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tae-san. É bom vê-la." Kaoru sorriu.

"Você está rosada. Himura-san disse que você está com febre."

"Eu me sinto bem. Estou apenas cansada."

"Eu trouxe isso para você." Tae entregou a ela o pacote.

"Bolinhos! Os meus favoritos!" Kaoru disse, jovialmente. "Ah... Mas eu não acho que deveria comer aqui... Não parece certo comer no quarto de outra pessoa."

Kenshin entrou, trazendo um copo de leite.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Finja que este é seu quarto. Bem, é o seu quarto, enquanto você estiver aqui." Ele sorriu para Kaoru, antes de se voltar para Tae. "Você pode ficar com Kaoru-san por alguns minutos? Eu quero comprar um jornal."

"Hai, mas não demore, Himura-san. Preciso voltar ao Akabeko."

"Volto logo." Kenshin disse, antes de sair.

Tae olhou para Kaoru e sorriu. _'Eu pensei que ela estaria zangada comigo... Ao invés disso, ela se mostra preocupada.'_

"Então... Himura-san está cuidando bem de você?" Tae perguntou.

"Parece que sim. Eu não vejo porque eu deva ficar aqui, Tae-san... Não quero perturbar Himura-san."

"Não seja tola, Kaoru-chan. Você está doente. Ninguém o está obrigando a se preocupar com você. Ele estava tão preocupado com você quanto eu estava. Himura-san é um bom homem. Ele se preocupa com as pessoas. Agora, é melhor você comer alguma coisa. Você não quer que Himura-san se preocupe com você, quer?" Tae sorriu.

"Mas ele quer que eu fique aqui toda a semana..." Kaoru disse, mordendo seu lábio inferior. _'E eu estou reclamando **por quê**?_ _Tenho duas pessoas cuidando de mim... Estou deitada em uma cama confortável... Tenho o que comer... Se não fosse por toda esta situação, eu diria que sou a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo!_' Kaoru mordeu seu bolinho. Descobriu que estava com mais fome do que havia pensado.

Tae observou enquanto ela comia. Era bom ver a garota comendo com tanto apetite. Isso a tranqüilizava.

"Kaoru-chan..." Tae começou, quando Kaoru estava mastigando seu quarto bolinho. "O que aconteceu com você?"

Kaoru parou de comer no mesmo instante.

'Talvez eu não devesse perguntar...' Tae pensou, após um momento.

Kaoru suspirou. _'Eu acho que devo uma explicação a ela...'_

"Eu fui a um lugar onde não deveria ir." Kaoru disse, tentando evitar dar muita informação a Tae. "Eu queria uma bokken... Mas havia alguém esperando por mim. Alguém que queria me machucar. Eu fugi. Foi isso."

"Mas se alguém quer a machucar, nós deveríamos chamar a polícia."

"Não!" Kaoru estremeceu. "Já fui até a polícia. Eles não fizeram coisa alguma. Prometa, Tae-san... Prometa que você não irá chamar a polícia. Quero esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu e continuar a minha vida... Por favor."

"Entendo." Tae tentou sorriu e perguntou a si mesma: _'Por que alguém iria querer machucá-la?'_

'Por favor, não faça mais perguntas, Tae-san... Não quero mentir para você e Himura-san. Não quero causar nenhum problema a vocês. Não pergunte mais nada.' Kaoru implorou mentalmente.

Escutaram o som da porta da frente se abrindo a a voz de Kenshin, dizendo:

"Tadaima!"

Alguns momentos depois, ele entrou no quarto.

"Trouxe uma revista para você. Achei que você gostaria de alguma coisa para passar o tempo." Ele disse, estendendo para Kaoru uma revista de adolescente.

Ao invés de pegar a revista, Kaoru apanhou o jornal que ele também estava segurando.

"O jornal é melhor." Kaoru sorriu.

'O jornaleiro disse que esta era uma revista popular... Não achei que pessoas da idade dela fossem interessadas em notícias. Bem, ela já havia pegado emprestado meu jornal no Akabeko outro dia. Eu acho que ela se interessa em mais coisas sérias que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade.'

"Bom, eu preciso ir. Você me acompanha, Himura-san?" Tae pediu.

Kenshin concordou com a cabeça e acompanhou-a até a porta. Tae contou-lhe o que Kaoru havia dito, incluindo seu desejo de não falar sobre o incidente. Kenshin apenas pôde concordar com a cabeça. _'Ela deve ter suas razões... Pobre Kaoru-san. Ela deve ter ficado tão assustada. Se eu colocar minhas mãos em quem quer machucá-la, eu não sei o que eu faria... Mas eu o faria sofrer. Ele desejaria estar morto.' _Kenshin pensou, seus olhos tornando-se amarelos por um momento.

"Eu confio Kaoru-chan a você, Himura-san. Cuide dela, por favor." Tae disse, antes de sair.

'Eu a protegerei.' Kenshin disse a si mesmo, observando Tae partir. Trancou a porta e voltou ao quarto de Kaoru.

Ela estava lendo o jornal, como se estivesse muito acostumada a fazer isso. Kenshin apenas permaneceu junto à porta, observando-a durante algum tempo.

"Algum problema, Himura-san?" Kaoru perguntou, levantando os olhos.

Kenshin sacudiu a cabeça. Kaoru sorriu e continuou a ler.

"Ontem..." Kenshin começou e Kaoru olhou para ele novamente. "Ontem você me chamou 'Kenshin', quando você estava com febre. Por que não me chama de Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" Ela repetiu, como se quisesse saber como aquele nome soava em seus lábios. Ela gostou. Soava natural, mas ainda... "Kenshin-san." _'Kenshin-san não soa tão bem... Kenshin é muito melhor.' _Kaoru pensou.

"Não. Apenas Kenshin. Kenshin-san não combina comigo, Kaoru-san."

"Iie!" Ela protestou. "Se você quer que eu o chame de Kenshin, você deve me chamar apenas 'Kaoru'."

Kenshin sorriu para ela e concordou. Kaoru estendeu-lhe um bolinho.

"Eu guardei este para você, Kenshin." Ela disse, esperando que ele pegasse a comida. "Eu deixaria você tomar um gole do meu leite, mas não quero que você pegue o meu resfriado."

"Ontem, você também me disse para não ir a Kyoto."

"Eu disse?" Ela perguntou, respirando profundamente.

"Você disse. Provavelmente não significava nada. Você estava com febre alta naquele momento."

"Meus pais... Eles morreram em um acidente de carro, quando estavam voltando de Kyoto." Kaoru disse, com um olhar perdido.

'Não deveria ter perguntado a ele... Lembrei-a de momentos de dor e sofrimento. Sou um idiota.' Kenshin pensou, mas Kaoru olhou para ele e sorriu. Kenshin sentiu que a memória não deveria mais aborrecê-la tanto. _'Provavelmente apenas uma memória triste. Uma cicatriz que não dói mais.'_

"Posso sentar?" Kenshin perguntou, aproximando-se da cama.

"Hai." Kaoru concordou e seu rosto ficou vermelho. _'Não sei se estou febril porque estou doente, ou se é porque ele está perto de mim... Kami... Eu acho que eu gosto dele.'_

"Posso ler a seção de esportes, Kaoru?" Kenshin perguntou, mordendo o bolinho. "Ou devo ler esta revista?"

Ele olhou a capa da revista.

"Eu acho que eu vou ler isso mesmo..." Kenshin sorriu. "Isso ensina técnicas caseiras para hidratar a pele. Acho que estou precisando..."

Kaoru apenas olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos. _'Ele está brincando, não está? Claro que está...'_

"Você pode ficar com a seção de esportes..."

"E a seção de negócios, por favor... A não ser... Você segue os números da bolsa de valores?"

"Ah, sim... Sou uma grande investidora. Não dá para perceber?" Ela sorriu docemente.

"Está bem... Você pode ler primeiro..." Kenshin disse, fechando os olhos. "Eu vou tirar um cochilo, até que você termine."

Kaoru pensou que ele estava brincando, mas Kenshin não se moveu por vários minutos. Escutou cuidadosamente a respiração dele.

"Ele está dormindo..." Kaoru murmurou, puxando as cobertas sobre ele. "Talvez eu também deva tirar uma soneca..." ela bocejou, inclinando a cabeça no ombro de Kenshin.

***

Kenshin espreguiçou-se e bocejou. _'Foi um bom cochilo... Há muito tempo eu não durmo tanto durante o dia.' _Abriu seus olhos e percebeu que estava no quarto de hóspedes e Kaoru não estava lá. _'Onde ela está? Ela foi embora? Claro que sim... Eu sou tão idiota! Por que eu tinha que dormir no quarto dela? Assustei-a."_

Saltou da cama, imediatamente sentindo-se tonto por haver levantado tão rapidamente. Porém isso não o incomodou. Cambaleou para a sala de estar. _'Preciso encontrar Kaoru! Onde ela foi? Voltou ao Akabeko?' _Sentiu um cheiro estranho. _'Está na cozinha?'_

Kenshin parou na porta da cozinha. Lá estava ela, andando de um lado a outro, cozinhando algo que poderia ser chamado de comida, se não estivesse tão queimada.

"Mou!" Kaoru deixou escapar, enquanto desligava o fogão.

Havia uma fumaça escura saindo da frigideira. Kaoru teve vontade de chorar.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Kenshin perguntou.

Kaoru voltou-se para ver Kenshin parado, com os braços cruzados, ligeiramente inclinado no batente da porta da cozinha.

"Tudo está errado!" Ela respondeu. "Eu não sei onde você guarda a comida... Demorei tanto para encontrar algumas coisas que eu deixei o peixe queimar! Sou um completo desastre! É isso... Estou voltando ao Akabeko. Adeus."

Kaoru procurou sair da cozinha, mas foi interrompida por Kenshin, que colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Está tudo bem." Kenshin sorriu.

'Não está tudo bem. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa gentil para agradecer... Mas eu não consigo nem fazer isso direito. Sou uma cozinheira terrível. Não consigo fazer nada direito.' Kaoru mordeu o lábio.

"Vamos limpar isso e encomendar comida. A não ser que... Você quer tentar novamente?" Kenshin perguntou.

Kaoru olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele realmente era uma pessoa gentil.

"Não, obrigada. Eu..." Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por um espirro.

"Eu acho que você vai voltar para a cama... E eu vou fazer sopa. Parece uma idéia melhor." Kenshin colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e dirigiu-a de volta ao quarto.

Cobriu-a, procurando ter certeza de que ela estava confortável. As bochechas de Kaoru estavam rosadas e Kenshin colocou uma mão em sua testa, para sentir sua temperatura.

"Você não está mais com febre." Ele declarou. "Eu vou fazer aquela sopa. Você descansa."

"Não é justo..." Ela espirrou novamente. "Fiz uma bagunça na sua cozinha. Eu deveria limpar."

"Você pode limpar outro dia. Apenas descanse e fique boa logo."

Kenshin moveu-se para sair, mas ela segurou sua mão.

"Arigato, Kenshin. Por tudo que está fazendo por mim." Ela sorriu.

"Não precisa agradecer... Seu sorriso é mais do que suficiente." Kenshin disse e surpreendeu-se por haver dito isso em voz alta. Olhou para ela, esperando que ela não tivesse achado suas palavras muito estranhas, ou que ele era muito ousado.

A campainha tocou, antes que ela pudesse reagir às palavras dele. Kenshin facilmente removeu a mão dela da sua e saiu. Kaoru observou-o sair, ainda confusa pelo que ele havia acabado de dizer. _'Talvez ele seja realmente como Tae-san disse... Preocupa-se com as pessoas.' _Kaoru suspirou. _'Mas eu não estou com vontade de deitar. Já fiquei deitada por muito tempo...' _Jogou de lado as cobertas e levantou-se.

Ao aproximar-se da sala de estar, conseguiu ouvir a voz de Kenshin:

"Ela está descansando agora. Vou dizer a ela que você veio."

"Pode entregar isto a ela?" Perguntou uma outra voz masculina, que também era familiar a Kaoru.

Kaoru dirigiu-se à porta, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

"Seiji-kun!" Ela disse. "Estou tão feliz em vê-lo!"

"Como está se sentindo, Kaoru?" Seiji perguntou.

"Nova em folha! Graças a Himura-san, é claro." Kaoru disse.

Kenshin sentiu sua sobrancelha contrair-se. Não apenas Kaoru era muito amigável com aquele jovem, mas também havia se visto de volta à formalidade ao ser chamado de 'Himura-san'.

"Eu as trouxe para você." Seiji disse, entregando a ela um pequeno buquê de flores. "Espero que elas a façam se sentir melhor."

"Já estão fazendo. Obrigada." Kaoru contemplou as flores.

Kenshin encarou Seiji de uma forma hostil. Como ele ousava dar flores a Kaoru? _'Sou eu quem deveria estar dando flores a ela.'_

"Gostaria de entrar, Seiji-san?" Kenshin perguntou, tentando se fazer notar.

"Iie. Não posso ficar. Tenho que voltar ao Akabeko. Tae-san está sozinha. Só queria ver como Kaoru estava." Seiji respondeu.

"Ah... Mas você irá voltar, não?" Kaoru perguntou, com uma expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto.

"Se você quiser."

"Claro que quero." Kaoru respondeu, com um sorriso brilhante.

"Ja ne, Kaoru-chan, Himura-san." Seiji despediu-se, antes de sair.

'**Kaoru-chan**_? Eu não gosto deste rapaz.' _Kenshin pensou, com olhos dourados, observando Seiji partir.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru chamou, com uma expressão de preocupação. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Iie. Está tudo bem, Kaoru-dono."

'Kaoru-dono?' Ambos se perguntaram mentalmente ao mesmo tempo.

"Você quer que eu coloque suas flores na água?" Kenshin perguntou, tentando sorrir e esperando que seu sorriso não parecesse muito tolo.

'Por que esse sorriso tolo?' Kaoru perguntou-se.

"Arigato." Ela agradeceu, entregando as flores a ele.

"Preciso ir ao meu escritório mais tarde. Você acha que pode ficar em casa sozinha? Prometo que não demorarei muito."

"Tudo bem."

***

Kaoru bocejou. Estava se sentindo aborrecida. _'Odeio ficar sozinha... Odeito quando não tenho ninguém para conversar...' _Folheou as páginas da revista que Kenshin havia comprado para ela aquela manhã, sem realmente prestar atenção aos artigos.

'Está cedo, mas talvez eu deva tentar fazer o jantar. Mas e se eu estragar tudo novamente? Kenshin pensaria que eu não tenho talento para cozinhar. Talvez eu não tenha... Mas isso não significa que eu irei apenas desistir. Tenho que encontrar uma forma de agradecer a ele pelo que ele está fazendo por mim. Tenho que encontrar uma maneira de agradecer Tae-san também.'

A campainha despertou-a se seu devaneio. _'Devo atender? Claro, baka!' _Kaoru caminhou até a porta, murmurando: "Estou indo..."

Kaoru abriu a porta e encontrou-se face à face com uma linda mulher usando uma saia bege, com um blazer da mesma cor sobre uma camisa de seda branca. As duas se encararam por um longo momento.

"Quem é você?" A mulher finalmente perguntou.

"O quê? Quem é você?" Kaoru retrucou, perguntando a mesma coisa. _'Ela parece familiar, onde eu a vi antes?'_

'Quem ela acha que é para responder uma pergunta com a mesma pergunta?' A mulher pensou, levemente incomodada._ 'Ela está usando um yukata... É grande para ela. Provavelmente pertence a Kenshin. Provavelmente estou interrompendo alguma coisa.'_

"Por favor, perdoe os meus modos. Não esperava encontrar alguém além de Kenshin aqui."

"Você é amiga de Kenshin?" _'Espero que ela não seja sua namorada.'_ Kaoru pensou, sentindo um arrepio.

"Hai. Éramos casados. Eu me chamo Tomoe. Quem é você?"

"Kaoru. Você é a mãe de Yahiko!"

"Você conhece meu filho?" Tomoe perguntou, surpresa. _'Primeiro Kenshin diz que ele não está saindo com ninguém. Agora há uma garota no seu apartamento, usando seu yukata e ela conhece Yahiko.'_

Kaoru apenas concordou. Tinha medo de que se abrisse sua boca, instantaneamente chamaria o garoto de gaki e não tinha certeza de que a mãe dele gostaria disso.

"Kenshin está aqui?"

"Não, está trabalhando."

"Oh... Parece que nos desencontramos. Vim aqui porque ele não estava no escritório."

"Ele disse que volta logo. Não quer entrar e esperar por ele."

"Eu gostaria." Tomoe disse, entrando.

Sentaram-se na sala de estar, em um silêncio desconfortável. _'Ela é tão linda.' _Kaoru pensou. _'Tudo nela é perfeito: seu cabelo, sua maquilagem, suas roupas. Quero ser como ela, algum dia.'_

Tomoe também estava medindo Kaoru silenciosamente. Finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Há quanto tempo conhece Kenshin?"

"Nós nos conhecemos semana passada." Kaoru respondeu, sorrindo.

'Tão cedo? Sempre pensei que Kenshin fosse devagar para este tipo de coisa.' Tomoe pensou.

"E já conhece Yahiko?" Tomoe perguntou.

"Conheci Kenshin e Yahiko no Akabeko." Kaoru disse.

"Akabeko?"

"É um pequeno Café aqui perto. Eu trabalho lá."

Tomoe apenas deixou um 'oh' escapar de seus lábios. Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio. Kaoru subitamente sentiu-se embaraçada por estar usando apenas um yukata, enquanto aquela linda mulher estava tão bem vestida. Também estava se sentindo embaraçada por seu cabelo estar bagunçado por haver deitado praticamente o dia inteiro. O cabelo de Tomoe estava atado em um coque, algumas mechas soltas moldando seu rosto. Era um modelo clássico de beleza. Algo que Kaoru nunca conseguiria equiparar, nem se tentasse. A mulher mais jovem suspirou e então espirrou.

"Você está resfriada. O tempo não têm estado bom ultimamente." Tomoe disse, casualmente.

"Tomei chuva."

"Kenshin faz um chá de limão maravilhoso. É muito bom, se você tiver dor de garganta. Ele já fez para você?" Tomoe perguntou.

"Não, ele fez sopa."

"Você deveria pedir pelo chá dele. Você melhoraria rapidamente."

"Isso seria bom... Eu não quero ser um fardo... Kenshin passou a noite acordado cuidando de mim, porque eu tinha febre."

"Ele faz isso... Nunca soube porque, mas ele se preocupa demais. Não apenas quando estamos doentes."

"Já notei isso. Ele insiste, mesmo que digamos que tudo está bem."

"Mas ele é uma boa pessoa."

"Deveria haver mais pessoas como ele no mundo."

"Definitivamente." Tomoe concordou, sorrindo.

***

'Deveria ter a deixado sozinha? E se ela tiver febre novamente e eu não estiver lá para cuidar dela? Vou apenas assinar o que eu preciso assinar e cuidar dos assuntos mais urgentes e voltarei para casa. Talvez eu deva telefonar para ver se ela está bem. _Mas e se ela estiver dormindo? Eu não quero acordá-la. Vou apenas deixá-la descansar. Deixei o número próximo ao telefone, mas e se ela for muito tímida para telefonar se ela precisar de algo? Vou telefonar para ver se ela está bem... Mas o que ela vai pensar? Talvez ela pense que eu estou a sufocando. Argh! Isso é tão difícil! E se aquele Seiji voltar? Ele pode ser um pervertido._

'Ele bateria na porta. Kaoru atenderia. É educada, ela o convidaria para entrar. Depois de entrar, ele poderia atacá-la... Tirar suas roupas e... Eu o mataria se ele encostasse um dedo em Kaoru. É isso. Ligarei para casa e direi a Kaoru que não responda à porta.'

Kenshin discou o número de casa. Após alguns toques, escutou sua própria voz na secretária eletrônica. _'Acho que ela está dormindo... Ou isso, ou ela está sendo atacada por um tarado. Tenho que parar com esses pensamentos hentais. Eles não são bons.'_

"Kaoru? Está aí? Atenda o telefone." Ele esperou, mas não houve resposta. "Estou apenas ligando para saber como você está. Estarei em casa logo. Se você precisar de mim, não hesite em telefonar."

Kenshin desligou o telefone.

'Isso é idiota... Ela não vai checar as minhas mensagens... Irá pensar que é algo muito pessoal. Eu devo dar a minha permissão.'

Kenshin voltou a assinar os documentos sobre sua mesa, mas sua mente continuamente retornava ao mesmo assunto: Kaoru. Finalmente, levantou-se e saiu do escritório.

"Kamatari... Lembra da garota que entregou café aqui o outro dia?" Kenshin perguntou à sua secretária.

"Muito bonita. Cabelo escuro e olhos azuis."

"Eu acho que você lembra. Lembra do tamanho dela também?" Kenshin perguntou, tirando sua carteira do bolso e removendo seu cartão de crédito. "Quero que compre roupas para ela."

"Alguma coisa em especial?" Kamatari franziu o cenho.

"Não. Compre roupas casuais, roupa de baixo, meias... Compre um yukata também. Escolha coisas que fiquem bem nela." Kenshin entregou a Kamatari o cartão de crédito. "Volte logo. Quero estar em casa antes que escureça."

"Sem problemas."

Kenshin voltou a seu escritório. _'Devo telefonar para casa novamente? Talvez eu deva parar de ser tão paranóico. Não é como se Kaoru estivesse em perigo imediato, ou algo do gênero.' _Olhou para os papéis sobre sua mesa. _'Tenho que terminar logo. Assim, quando Kamatari voltar, posso ir para casa.'_

***

"Tadaima!" Kenshin chamou, quando abriu a porta. Estava carregando vários pacotes. _'Nota mental: nunca deixe Kamatari com o cartão de crédito sem especificar exatamente o que você quer que ela compre.'_

"Okaeri nasai!" Respondeu uma voz familiar, vinda da cozinha.

'Oro! Tomoe?' Kenshin deixou os pacotes na sala e foi até a cozinha para encontrar Tomoe cozinhando, enquanto Kaoru estava sentada em uma cadeira, inclinada sobrea mesa. Seu rosto estava róseo novamente.

"Como está se sentindo?" Kenshin perguntou, antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Bem." Kaoru respondeu, desanimadamente.

"Konbanwa." Tomoe cumprimentou.

"Olá, Tomoe. Como está?" Kenshin perguntou, polidamente, antes de voltar novamente suas atenções para Kaoru. Colocou a mão em sua testa. "Você está com febre novamente. Deveria deitar."

"Ela deve comer primeiro." Tomoe disse. "Seria bom ela colocar alguma coisa no estômago. Você também deveria comer. Você parece magro. Não quero que você também fique doente. Quem cuidaria de Kaoru-chan?"

'**Kaoru-chan**? _Há quanto tempo ela está aqui? Talvez as pessoas que conhecem Kaoru imediatamente se sintam compelidas a chamarem-na assim... Provavelmente porque ela é tão doce.'_ Kenshin perdeu-se em seus pensamentos por um minuto.

"Pode arrumar a mesa, Kenshin?" Tomoe perguntou.

"Vou ajudar..." Kaoru disse, levantando-se.

"Não." Kenshin a interrompeu. "Você não precisa."

'Por que ele parece tão sério? Alguma coisa aconteceu?' Kaoru perguntou a si mesma, enquanto observava Kenshin arrumar a mesa. Achou que a maneira com que ele olhava para Tomoe era estranha. Não conseguia saber exatamente o porquê.

"Kaoru? Você não parece bem." Kenshin disse, preocupado. "Vamos, vou levá-la para cama. Quando a comida estiver pronta, eu levarei para você."

Kaoru abriu sua boca para protestar, mas Kenshin parecia muito sério. Decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ele havia dito, além do mais, ela não estava realmente se sentindo bem. _'Vou fazer o que ele está dizendo desta vez, mas é melhor que ele não pense que pode me dizer o que fazer...' _Kaoru pensou, antes de seguir Kenshin para fora da cozinha.

Kenshin ajeitou-a na cama, como havia feito mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

"Qual o problema, Kenshin?" Kaoru perguntou. "Você parece sério."

"Pareço?" Ele coçou a cabeça. "Não percebi. Como passou a tarde?"

"Bem. Estava morrendo de tédio quando Tomoe-san chegou. Ela é encantadora."

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

"Coisas..." Kaoru disse, agradecendo o fato de estar com febre. Desta forma ele não perceberia que ela estava enrubescendo.

"Ah... Acabei de lembrar de algo. Não se mova." Kenshin disse, saindo do quarto.

'Eu não poderia dizer a ele que Tomoe-san e eu estávamos conversando sobre ele, ne? Ele provavelmente me daria um olhar estranho que iria fazer com que eu me escondesse sob as cobertas como esta manhã.'

Kenshin voltou rapidamente, carregando diversos pacotes.

"Comprei algumas roupas para você. Tae-san e eu notamos que você não tinha muitas..."

"Você não deveria!" Kaoru objetou.

"Claro que eu deveria. Não quero uma mulher andando semi-nua pelo meu apartamento... Apesar de que seria muito interessante." Kenshin disse, sem pensar, apenas para enrubescer logo em seguida.

Kaoru também enrubesceu ao que ele disse.

'Nota mental: pense antes de falar, baka.' Kenshin pensou.

"Eu vou ver se o jantar está pronto." Kenshin disse, procurando encobrir seu embaraço.

Uma vez sozinha, Kaoru levantou-se e desfez os pacotes que ele havia trazido. As roupas eram bonitas. A maioria tinha cores alegres e vivas. _'Apenas o que eu precisava... Agora eu devo a ele ainda mais do que já devia...' _Kaoru deu um longo suspiro, antes de abrir o último pacote.

"O quê?" Kaoru quase gritou de surpresa. _'O que pensar quando um homem dá a você roupa de baixo preta?'_

"Kenshin no hentai..." Ela murmurou.

***

Kenshin retornou à cozinha. Olhou para Tomoe e não conseguiu evitar comparar as habilidades culinárias de sua ex-esposa às de Kaoru. Sabia que Kaoru não era uma boa cozinheira, não era necessário a conhecer muito bem para perceber isso.

"Kaoru é uma jovem cativante." Tomoe disse, desligando o fogão.

"É sim." Kenshin concordou.

Tomoe virou-se para ele:

"Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo." Seu rosto demonstrava uma preocupação profunda.

"O que quer dizer?" Kenshin perguntou, perplexo.

"Qual a idade dela?"

"Kaoru? Ela tem quase dezoito anos."

"Não posso acreditar nisso... Uma menor de idade..."

Kenshin parou de respirar por um momento. Então começou a rir.

"Está com ciúmes, Tomoe?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra." Ela declarou, calmamente.

"Não tenho nada com Kaoru. Nada mesmo! Estou deixando que ela fique aqui esta semana, enquanto ela está doente!"

"Neste caso, você não a deveria deixar sozinha. E se ela houvesse piorado e eu não estivesse aqui?"

"Eu sei... Por isso voltei para casa mais cedo. Não estava confiante em deixá-la sozinha. Por que você está aqui, Tomoe?"

"Para conversar sobre meu casamento."

"Tão cedo?"

"Por que não? Não é como se eu e Akira tivéssemos que guardar dinheiro... Afinal, ele á um brilhante advogado."

"Eu sei. Ele costumava ser o _meu_ advogado, lembra?"

"Você nunca vai esquecer isso, vai?"

"Você sabe que eu os perdoei." Kenshin respirou profundamente. "Vamos enterrar o passado. Desejo felicidade a vocês... Mas eu pensei que você fosse esperar... Ao menos até que Yahiko se acostume com a idéia."

"Ele tem idade o bastante para entender. Não quero um longo noivado. Sinto como se já houvesse perdido muito tempo."

"Muito obrigado." Kenshin escarneceu, fingindo-se magoado.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Nós nos divorciamos há muito tempo. Já tive tempo de pensar o que era realmente o que eu queria."

Kenshin não poderia fazer nada, a não ser concordar com a cabeça.

"Eu quero que você esteja lá... Quando me casar com Akira. Isso me faria feliz." Tomoe removeu o avental que estava usando. "Vou mandar um convite, tão logo eles estejam prontos. Apenas vim aqui hoje porque pensei que você precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia... E tempo para arrumar uma acompanhante. Talvez eu estivesse enganada sobre o último."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você pode levar Kaoru-chan. Ela é gentil. Mas... Não se envolva com ela, está bem?"

"Não estou planejando isso."

"Bom. Ela é muito jovem. Quanto mais jovens elas são, mais complicadas as coisas ficam. Não dê a ela a idéia errada. Tive a impressão de que ela se importa com você. Talvez você não devesse ser tão amigável com ela."

"Tentarei." Kenshin respondeu.

"Preciso ir. Já estou atrasada." Tomoe disse, pegando sua bolsa sobre a mesa.

"Não vai ficar para o jantar?"

"Não. Já tenho planos. Você ainda vai pegar Yahiko este final de semana, não vai?"

"Claro."

***

Desisto... Procurei em todos os lugares que ela poderia estar, todas as pessoas que ela costumava conhecer, de sua vida antiga até a nova. Nenhum sinal dela. Talvez ela seja mais esperta do que eu supunha e ela não precise de tanta proteção como eu sempre achei que precisava. Não.

'Desde que isso começou, ela tem mostrado o quanto é forte. Temo que talvez por causa dessa força, ela possa pensar que pode resolver tudo sozinha. Isso pode ser sua destruição. Como ela pode resolver sozinha? É apenas minha prima mais nova...

'Droga, eu tenho que a encontrar... Não há forma de ela sobreviver sozinha no mundo. Especialmente com tantas pessoas a perseguindo. Ela provavelmente não faz idéia do quão profundo é o problema. Apenas espero alcançá-la a tempo.'

Sano pressionou o botão do elevador. Estava muito tenso para esperá-lo chegar, então tomou as escadas. _'São apenas três andares.' _Mais uma vez seus pensamentos voltaram-se para sua prima. Estava pensando muito nela, ultimamente. _'Kuso... Eu nunca me perdoarei se alguma coisa acontecer a Jou-chan. Eu deveria protegê-la.'_

Quando tirou as chaves do bolso, percebeu que a porta estava ligeiramente aberta. _'Tsunan!'_

Sano abriu a porta vagarosamente. Papéis estavam espalhados pelo chão, móveis quebrados. Uma fumaça preta saía do computador. Viu os pés de um homem, caído ao lado do sofá.

"Tsunan!" Sano ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu amigo inconsciente. "Tsunan! Acorde! Por favor, não morra!"

Sano sentiu algo frio sendo pressionado contra sua nuca.

"Ele não está morto... Ainda." Disse uma voz fria e familiar.

Sano virou sua cabeça, apenas o bastante para ver quem estava falando com ele.

"É você..." Sano disse.

"Claro que sou eu, ahou. Quem estava esperando? Papai noel?"

"Seu maldito policial!"

"Cuidado com o que diz. Esqueceu que sou eu quem está segurando a arma?"

O sorriso sardônico do homem dizia tudo. Não se importava com Sanosuke, Tsunan, ou o que acontecesse com eles.

"O que você quer?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero." O homem respondeu.

Tsunan moveu-se um pouco, o que fez com que o homem olhasse para ele por um instante. Em um reflexo, Sano virou-se e atingiu a mão do homem, fazendo com que a arma voasse através do cômodo. Em um segundo, Sano estava de pé e encarando-o.

"Isso foi idiota. Você realmente é um ahou. Você acha que pode me enfrentar?" O homem parecia divertir-se com a idéia.

"Você é apenas conversa e nenhuma ação!" Sano disse, erguendo seus punhos e partindo para o ataque.

O homem facilmente desviou do golpe de Sano e contra-atacou, atingindo-o no rosto. Sano ficou ainda mais furioso. Desferiu múltiplos golpes, que o homem facilmente defendeu com seus antebraços, tornando impossível para Sano atingi-lo realmente.

'Kuso... Esse homem é uma máquina! Não consigo penentrar suas defesas... Mas tenho que continuar... Preciso proteger Jou-chan.'

O homem apenas riu quando Sano interrompeu seus ataques. "Isso é tudo que você tem? É a minha vez." Ele copiou o ataque de Sano, mas foi capaz de finalizar todos os golpes. O último, atingiu Sano no queixo, fazendo com que ele fosse projetado para trás, caindo ao chão com um baque alto.

"Feh. Não tem graça lutar com você. Você não conhece nada de defesa. Imagino como sobreviveu nas ruas."

"Nós ainda não terminamos." Sano disse, levantando-se.

"Então, você ainda consegue ficar em pé. Duvido que ainda consiga lutar, no entanto."

Sano deu um alto grito de batalha. Avançou sobre o homem, preparando um soco, que foi facilmente desviado. Seu oponente segurou seu braços e projetou-o no ar. Sano caiu de costas, com o homem ainda segurando seu braço. O policial virou seu pulso, fazendo com que Sano se virasse de bruços e imobilizou-o com facilidade.

"Eu sugiro que você me diga onde está... Do contrário, matarei seu amigo. Acredite, eu não tenho interesse em matá-lo rapidamente. E se a vida de seu amigo não for o bastante para convencê-lo, vou caçar a sua _priminha_ e matá-la também... Ou talvez eu deva simplesmente entregá-la para a yakuza? Ouvi dizer que há uma recompensa por ela."

"Deixe Kaoru fora disso!"

"Na verdade, eu não posso. Ela é a segunda coisa que eu devo reaver... Talvez se você me der o que eu quero, eu possa dar a ela algum tempo para escapar. Não que ela seja capaz, mas..."

"Não está comigo!"

"Que pena! Eu acho que terei que matar seu amigo, então."

"Espere! Não!" Sano gritou. "Vamos fazer um acordo!"

"Darei a você uma semana para me entregar o que eu quero. Entende? Não pense em fugir, porque... você não irá conseguir. Entregue-me o que não lhe pertence e eu irei considerar deixar você sair vivo desta. Mas não fique feliz. A yakuza não irá deixar você viver... Nem sua _priminha_. Pense nisso."

Sano esperou que a porta estivesse fechada, antes de levantar-se. _'Droga... Estamos com problemas.' _Tsunan também começou a levantar-se.

"Você escutou?" Sano perguntou.

Tsunan apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"O que você acha?"

"Estamos encrencados. De qualquer forma, estaremos mortos." Sano respondeu.

"Não podemos mais ficar aqui. Precisamos arrumar um outro lugar... O que você vai fazer com relação a Kaoru?"

"Ainda preciso encontrá-la. Aquele tira me deu uma boa idéia. Tenho alguns amigos nas docas... Talvez eu possa colocá-la em um barco para a China."

***

O policial saiu do prédio e parou por um momento para acender seu cigarro. Apenas então caminhou até o carro estacionado não muito longe e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

"Conseguiu, Saitou?" O motorista perguntou.

"Não estava lá." O policial respondeu, calmamente tragando seu cigarro. "Vamos vigiar aquele Sanosuke. O amigo dele disse que ele não sabe onde a garota está. Vamos deixar que ele a encontre para nós."

"E então?"

"Então teremos tudo que nós queremos."

============

Oi, pessoal! Levei um tempão para traduzir esse capítulo. Não se preocupem, eu farei os próximos mais curtos. Se eu receber bastante reviews de vocês, é possível que eu escreva o próximo capítulo em Português, para depois traduzir para o inglês e não ao contrário.


	7. Don't go

Desculpem a demora... Foi por motivos alheios à minha vontade. Conforme prometido, o capítulo primeiro em Português.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

To Love you Again

7. Don't go

'Sonhos são sempre estranhos. Não seguem uma lógica... Bom, ao menos não a lógica que se tem quando se está acordado. Talvez o que faz destes sonhos ainda mais estranhos seja o fato de que eles possuem uma lógica...

' "Eu não quero que Battousai fique!! Eu quero que você - o rurouni - fique." Esta é a minha voz? Ecoando pelos meus sonhos... Implorando que ele não me deixe sozinha novamente? Já passei tanto tempo sozinha. Não quero estar só. É triste estar só, mas não quero dizer isso a ele. Não quero que ele fique por pena.

"Tá... Tá bom. Se quiser, então pode ir! Mas se vai, pelo menos me diga qual o seu nome. Battousai era o seu nome do passado, certo? Ou você não quer nem me dizer seu nome?" O som da porta de fechando.

'Sinto-me triste por ele estar partindo... Magoada, machucada por não saber nem o nome dele... Por saber que nunca mais o veria e nem sabia como poderia lembrar de alguém sem nome. Lembranças precisam de nomes... Senão, com o tempo, tornam-se apenas sonhos que temos dificuldade de lembrar com todos os seus detalhes e suas cores.'

"Você está bem?"

Kaoru levantou os olhos para que encontrassem os dele. Parecia preocupado com ela. Sempre parecia preocupado.

"Estava apenas lembrando um sonho." Kaoru sorriu.

Kenshin retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

"Otou-san! Anda logo!" Yahiko chamou.

Kenshin suspirou e seguiu em frente. Kaoru foi atrás, seguindo-os a uma distância não muito longa. Estava tentando relembrar o sonho que havia tido àquela noite, mas parecia que a memória sempre conseguia escapar.

"Por que ela tem que vir conosco?" Yahiko disse, lançando um olhar hostil para a jovem.

Kenshin deu uma olhadela para trás, para ver se ela havia ouvido o que Yahiko havia dito. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos e ela tinha uma expressão um pouco preocupada no rosto. _'Ela não o ouviu, mas há alguma coisa a incomodando.' _Kenshin parou e estendeu-lhe uma mão.

"Não fique para trás, Kaoru."

Kaoru sorriu e aproximou-se, mas não pegou a mão dele. _'É impossível saber o que ela está pensando.' _Kenshin pensou, preocupado. _'Talvez ela não quisesse vir.'_

"Não gosta de parques de diversão, Kaoru?" Kenshin perguntou.

Despertando de seu devaneio, o sorriso de Kaoru tornou-se mais largo.

"Gostava, quando era criança." Ela respondeu.

"Desculpe por fazê-la vir." Kenshin disse, em um tom de voz baixo. "Havia prometido para Yahiko e não queria deixá-la em casa sozinha."

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou me divertindo."

"Não parece."

Kaoru não respondeu, apenas sorriu. _'Eu deveria ao menos fingir que estou me divertindo, mas é difícil. É difícil fazer qualquer coisa quando preciso ficar olhando para o lado o tempo inteiro para ver se não há ninguém que vá querer me machucar. Parece que odeio multidões hoje em dia. Não deveria ser assim, é mais difícil encontrar alguém em uma multidão do que sozinho em uma rua._

'É bom olhar todas essas família juntas. Pais comprando balões e algodão-doce. Lembra-me do tempo em que eu realmente tinha uma família. Quando era criança... Mas não sou mais criança. Não posso esperar que as coisas voltem para o que eram antes. Preciso encarar os meus problemas. Não deveria estar pensando em como as coisas deveriam ser. Devo vê-las como elas são.'

Kenshin colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Yahiko. Sua outra mão segurou o braço de Kaoru, mas só conseguiu segurá-la pelo pulso. Kenshin pensou que aquela não era uma boa maneira de segurá-la, para mantê-la próxima de si e, casualmente, deixou que sua mão deslizasse para segurar a dela.

'Isso parece um pouco com uma família...' Kaoru pensou. _'Yahiko parece um irmãozinho e Kenshin...' _Olhou para ele por um instante. _'Não parece um irmão... E é muito jovem para que eu olhe para ele como a um pai. É um homem atraente, mas não me sinto desconfortável perto dele. Eu gosto de sentir a mão dele na minha. É como se elas pertencessem juntas... Como em um sonho.'_

"Que brinquedo quer ir agora?" Kenshin perguntou para Yahiko.

"A montanha-russa."

Kaoru tremeu. "Vou esperar por vocês aqui em baixo."

Kenshin soltou a mão dela, meio que contra a vontade.

"Vou esperar ali, perto dos telefones." Kaoru apontou.

"Mas não saia dali." Kenshin disse, autoritariamente. Na verdade estava sentindo receio de voltar e não encontrá-la mais. Era sempre muito difícil encontrar uma pessoa perdida nas multidões.

"Sim, senhor." Kaoru disse, batendo uma continência. Kenshin não conseguiu evitar e riu.

"Voltaremos logo." Kenshin disse, permitindo que Yahiko o puxasse em direção à montanha-russa.

Kaoru observou-os desaparecer no meio das pessoas. Sabia que demorariam um pouco. Quando vira os telefones, tivera a idéia de telefonar para Misao. Era sua melhor amiga e nem lembrara de telefonar todos esses dias. Misao provavelmente ficaria furiosa com ela, por não haver contado o que estava acontecendo. Ainda assim...

Kaoru dirigiu-se para um telefone desocupado. _'Ainda bem que memorizei o telefone de Misao-chan.' _Discou o número e, alguns toques depois, uma voz familiar atendeu.

"Misao-chan?" Kaoru perguntou.

"Kaoru-chan?! Onde você está? Você sabe o quanto me deixou preocupada?!"

"Gomen nasai." Kaoru murmurou. "Não queria envolvê-la nisso."

"O que está acontecendo, afinal de contas? O tori-atama não quis me dizer nada!"

O coração de Kaoru bateu forte, como se quisesse escapar de seu peito. _'Sanosuke...'_

"Você falou com ele?" A voz de Kaoru soou um pouco preocupada.

"Ele está procurando você. Pediu que lhe desse um telefone, se eu falasse com você. Espere um pouco que vou procurar o número."

Kaoru procurou alguma coisa que pudesse anotar o telefone, mas não tinha nada. Teria que confiar em sua memória. Misao voltou e passou-lhe o número.

"Está tudo bem com você, Kaoru-chan?" Misao perguntou.

"Estou bem." Kaoru respondeu.

"Onde você está?"

"Estou ficando na casa de um homem... Você não o conhece."

"Não é algum pervertido, é?" Misao preocupou-se.

"Não..." Kaoru ruborizou. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Seria inconcebível pensar que uma pessoa pudesse ajudar outra sem ter segundas intenções? "Preciso ir, Misao-chan."

"Kaoru-chan! Espere! Se eu precisar falar com você?"

"Eu telefonarei. Por favor, não tente me encontrar. É perigoso. Até logo, Misao-chan."

"Kaoru-chan! Por favor, não esqueça de telefonar, estou preocupada. Ah! Feliz aniversário! Sei que é apenas daqui a três dias, mas... Não acho que eu vá conseguir falar com você até lá, não é mesmo."

"Obrigada. Cuide-se, Misao-chan." Kaoru colocou o fone no gancho e respirou fundo. _'Sanosuke está vivo!'_ Cantarolou mentalmente. Discou o número do telefone que Misao havia lhe dado, mas ninguém atendeu. _'Onde será que ele foi? Será esse o número certo? Ao menos sei que ele está vivo.'_

Kaoru tentou uma vez, mas não obteve sucesso. Finalmente, voltou para o lugar onde deveria estar esperando Kenshin e Yahiko. Ao se aproximar, notou que os dois já estavam lá. Kenshin olhava para os lados, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Kenshin!" Ela chamou, acenando.

O rosto dele relaxou, quando escutou a voz dela e a viu acenando para ele. _'Não me assuste assim, Kaoru...' _Pediu mentalmente e, inconscientemente, fez a promessa de não tirar mais os olhos de cima dela.

"Você não estava aqui." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça e deixando que o cabelo ocultasse seus olhos.

"Precisei..." Kaoru pensou se deveria mentir ou não. "Telefonei para uma amiga. Desculpe por não estar aqui."

Kenshin levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. O olhar dele pedia - ou melhor, implorava - que ela não repetisse o feito. Kaoru sorriu de forma a afirmar que não iria a lugar algum sem avisar.

"Estou com fome." Yahiko quebrou a magia do momento.

"Vamos embora." Kenshin sugeriu.

***

"Alguma coisa errada?" Kenshin perguntou, enquanto estavam sentados na sala de espera da clínica de Megumi.

Kaoru parecia impaciente e nervosa... Talvez nervosa demais. Havia pais na sala de espera, com seus filhos. Kaoru sentia-se uma criança super-crescida, com medo da médica. Suspirou profundamente.

"Você não gosta de médicos, gosta?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Ah, eu gosto de médicos. Apenas não gosto dessa mulher."

Kenshin sorriu, procurando o melhor que podia parecer pateta ao fazer isso. Sempre fingia ser assim na presença da pediatra de seu filho.

"Kamiya-san? A doutora irá vê-la agora." A secretária chamou.

Kaoru levantou-se.

"Não vai vir comigo?" Perguntou, ao ver que Kenshin não havia se movido. Kaoru deu-lhe um olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Kenshin não conseguiu negar e resignou-se em acompanhá-la.

"Ken-san! Como está?" Megumi dirigiu-se a Kenshin, completamente ignorando Kaoru.

"Bem, Megumi-san. Trouxe Kaoru para tirar os pontos."

Megumi olhou para a jovem, com uma expressão de 'ah'.

"Ainda está sendo babá dessa Tanuki?"

"Quem você está chamando de tanuki?"

Kenshin teve que segurar Kaoru, para ela não atacar a média.

"Hohohohohoho! Que pirralha violenta!"

"Maa.. Maa..." Kenshin estava tentando acalmar Kaoru.

"Então, Ken-san... Quando você vai me levar para tomar aquele drink?"

"Oro..." Kenshin murmurou. "Telefonarei."

Megumi sorriu brilhantemente, como se quisesse dizer a Kaoru: "viu? Eu ganhei."

Kaoru mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Então... Vamos tirar logo esses pontos. Não tenho o dia inteiro." Megumi disse.

Começou a retirar os pontos de Kaoru, sem o mínimo de cuidado.

"Itai! Isso dói!" Kaoru protestou.

"Pare de choramingar... Está agindo como um bebê de colo!"

"Não estou! Você está fazendo de propósito!"

"Oro..."

'Mulheres gritando são assustadoras.' Kenshin pensou, uma gigantesca gota de suor se formando ao lado de sua cabeça.

"Pare de se mexer! Está dificultando as coisas!"

"Como posso parar se você fica me machucando?!"

"Pronto."

Kaoru suspirou aliviada.

"Tente ser cuidadosa para não se machucar de novo, Tanuki-chan." Megumi disse.

"Obrigada, Takani-sensei." Kaoru respondeu, entre os dentes.

"Arigatou, Megumi-san." Kenshin agradeceu.

"Não esqueça de telefonar!" Megumi disse, melodicamente, piscando para Kenshin.

Kaoru puxou-o por sua manga, tentando afastá-lo daquela mulher o mais rápido quanto fosse humanamente possível.

Então... Era isso. Os pontos haviam sido retirados. A razão pela qual Kenshin insistia em mantê-la em sua casa não estava mais ali.

"Gostaria de comer alguma coisa?" Kenshin perguntou, quando chegaram ao estacionamento.

"Não estou com fome."

Havia alguma coisa errada na voz dela, Kenshin conseguia sentir. Ela parecia triste. Kenshin achou melhor não insistir no assunto.

"Vamos para casa, então..." Kenshin disse.

***

'**Vamos para casa...** Será que ele percebeu o quanto estas palavras são cruéis? O tempo que passei aqui, com ele, 'brincando' em ser da família... Fingindo que esse era meu lar. O tempo acabou. Agora é hora de voltar para o mundo... E estar só novamente?'

Kaoru sentou-se no sofá, com um suspiro. Kenshin havia percebido o quanto ela estava quieta no carro, mas ele também não estava com muita vontade de falar. Não conhecia bem os pensamentos que povoavam a sua mente. Sabia, porém, que Kaoru era o motivo de seus pensamentos estarem tão confusos.

"Amanhã volto a trabalhar." Kaoru murmurou, achando que Kenshin não poderia ouvir.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru." Kenshin disse, dirigindo-se para seu quarto.

Claro que havia escutado o que Kaoru havia dito. De alguma forma, as palavras dela sentiram como se fossem água fria sobre sua pele. Kenshin jogou-se sobre sua cama, sem se importar em despir-se. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

***

'Novamente um daqueles sonhos. Estava em um dojo, aquela garota à minha frente. De alguma forma, ela se parecia tanto com Kaoru... Estava me virando para partir, para ir embora para sempre. Meu coração apertado em meu peito, pois não queria ir embora e nunca mais vê-la.

'É uma perspectiva estranha... Mal a conhecia, mas ainda assim sentia a dor de cada passo que me afastava dela, como se fosse uma punhalada. Meus passos eram lentos, receosos de que, a partir do momento que eu saísse por aquela porta, não haveria mais retorno. Para sempre eu estaria a condenado a vagar, sem jamais me aproximar de alguém realmente. Desejei, com todas as minhas forças, que alguma coisa me impedisse.

'"Espere!" Ela gritou. Arregalei meus olhos. Seria possível que ela também não desejasse que eu me fosse? A voz incerta dela pediu-me que ficasse. Meu coração bateu de alegria, mas ainda assim, precisava dar a ela uma chance de mudar de idéia. Argumentei que não seria bom para ela que eu permanecesse lá. Desejei, novamente, que minha argumentação não surtisse efeito. Ela insistiu que gostaria que ficasse. Não Battousai, mas eu - andarilho.

'Tímida, envergonhou-se de estar insistindo e deu as costas para mim. Disse que se eu desejasse, poderia ir, mas ela gostaria de saber meu nome. Sorri comigo mesmo. Meu coração transbordava de alegria. Silenciosamente, fiz a promessa de protegê-la.

'A expressão nos olhos dela, quando viu que eu não havia partido... Nunca esquecerei.

'Já ouvi dizer que alguns sonhos querem nos dizer coisas... O que será que os meus querem dizer? Levantei-me. Não conseguia mais dormir. Meus pés me levaram aonde eu queria ir, sem que soubesse que queria ir lá. Parei diante da porta e empurrei-a com cuidado para não fazer ruído.

'Ela se movia e suspirava enquanto dormia. Não estava calma. Outra noite havia entrado no quarto dela, só para ver como ela estava dormindo e ela havia parecido tranqüila. Talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Um pensamento estranho se passou pela minha mente. Seria possível que ela estivesse se sentindo como eu?

'Meu coração estava apertado... A idéia de que ela estaria longe, longe demais para que eu pudesse protegê-la estava me fazendo doente. Uma semana... Apenas uma semana... Que diferença uma semana poderia fazer? Toda a diferença do mundo.

'O lugar dela é aqui... O lugar dela é onde eu possa vê-la, onde possa protegê-la de qualquer coisa, de qualquer pessoa... Inclusive de mim. Não é atração, não é nada disso. É algo mais profundo... Como se minha alma precisasse a dela, a presença dela, para que pudesse ter tranqüilidade.

'Se eu deixá-la ir... Posso nunca mais a ter de volta. Não posso correr esse risco. Não posso.'

"Kenshin?"

'Idiota... Ela está acordada. E agora?'

"Algum problema?" _Ela insistiu, sentando-se na cama. Aproximei-me lentamente._

"Não conseguia dormir. Desculpe haver a acordado." _Eu disse, torcendo para que ela não julgasse que eu tinha outras intenções._

"Também não consegui dormir."

'Como posso dizer isso a ela, sem dar a impressão errada?' Kenshin angustiou-se.

"Amanhã você volta a trabalhar..." Kenshin disse, como se na verdade a declaração fosse uma pergunta.

"Hai. Não se preocupe. Amanhã de manhã pegarei minhas coisas e voltarei para o Akabeko." Kaoru disse, com uma voz diminuta.

"Talvez... Você gostaria de ficar..." Kenshin sugeriu, em um tom de voz baixo.

"Eu não poderia... Estaria abusando de sua hospitalidade."

"Não. Gostaria que você ficasse. Acho que me acostumei a ter alguém aqui. Seria muito solitário se você fosse embora."

"Honto ka?"

Kenshin concordou com a cabeça.

"Não tenho como retribuir..." Kaoru disse.

"Pode me ajudar com os afazeres domésticos." Kenshin sugeriu. "O que você me diz?" _'Por favor... Diga que sim. Fique.'_

"Por enquanto... Até eu conseguir um lugar para eu morar."

"Arigatou." Kenshin disse. "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru."

Kaoru voltou a deitar-se. _'Por que ele me agradeceu? Ele está me fazendo um favor.'_ Fechou os olhos. Agora se sentia mais tranqüila. Por algum motivo estava se sentindo deprimida por ter que voltar ao Akabeko. Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-------------  
Continua...  
-------------

===============

Faça uma autora feliz, deixe o seu review. =^x^=


	8. Could it be love?

Mais uma vez tive que escrever em inglês o capítulo... É que é muito mais difícil traduzir para o inglês do que para o português. Deve ser porque eu tenho um vocabulário muito maior em português e eu sei exatamente o que eu quero dizer. =^x^=

****

Este capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga Jo-chan (Lupe)_._

Um obrigada especial para a Isabel (Firuze Khamune) e para a Kathie (KayJuli), por toda a ajuda que estão me dando com essa história.

Disclaimer: O dia em que os porcos voarem, é o dia em que RK pertencerá a mim. Ou seja, as chances são mínimas.

To Love you Again

8. Could it be love?

'Estava escuro. Era uma fria noite sem lua. Estava saindo de um beco escuro. Um cheiro fraco alertou meus sentidos e estranhamente fez com que eu tomasse conhecimento de onde estava. Era o cheiro de sangue. Olhei para as minhas mãos em choque. Elas estavam tingidas com um líquido rubro. Meus olhos se arregalaram em horror. De quem era aquele sangue?

'Olhei para trás, de onde eu vinha, e vi que o beco escuro estava cheio de corpos. Sem vida... Como as folhas das árvores no outono. Ouvi algo atrás de mim. Virei, desembainhando uma espada que não sabia que tinha comigo. Metal atingiu metal, quando as espadas colidiram.

'Alguns momentos depois, aquele homem sem rosto que me atacava, estava no chão... Derrubei minha espada. Ela fez um ruído metálico ao atingir o som, enquanto eu observava a baderna que eu havia feito. Havia o matado... Não apenas ele, mas todos eles... Todas aquelas pessoas. O que era eu?

'Acordei ofegando. Malditos sonhos. Não conseguia mais dormir. O relógio estava marcando três da manhã. Pensei que nunca mais teria esse tipo de sonho, mas acho que eles nunca realmente irão embora.

'Levantei. Não havia motivo para ficar deitado, se não conseguiria mais dormir. Talvez um copo d'água pudesse me acalmar.

'Enquanto estava caminhando para a cozinha, vi a porta do quarto de Kaoru levemente aberta. Olhei para dentro do quarto escuro. Ela estava dormindo pacificamente. Senti inveja dela. Dizem que as pessoas que têm uma consciência culpada têm problemas para dormir. É realmente verdade? Não tenho nada para sentir culpa em minha vida e tenho pesadelos quase todas as noites. Kaoru provavelmente tem algo em seu passado e ela dorme como um bebê. Parece claro que ela passou por coisas que gostaria de esquecer. Qual o seu mistério? O que ela tenta esconder?

'Aproximei-me dela, como se, se eu olhasse um pouco mais de perto, seria capaz de descobrir seu segredo...

'Fico atordoado por sua beleza. Sua pele é suave como um pêssego. Seus lábios são de um adorável tom de rosa. Seus longos cílios decoram seus olhos fechados. São azuis sob suas pálpebras. Azul cerúleo. O nó de seu yukata está frouxo. Por que sempre tem que estar frouxo? Suspirei. Conseguia ver a curva de seus seios.

'Maldição... Velho hentai... Espiando uma garota adormecida... Demo... Ela é tudo menos uma garotinha. É uma jovem mulher, completando dezoito anos hoje. Qual é o problema em pensar em uma mulher?

'Lá vou eu, sendo egoísta novamente. Pensando nas minhas necessidades e não me importando com os sentimentos dela. Kaoru suspirou em seu sono. Estava preocupado que ela iria acordar e encontrar-me lá, mas ela não deu sinais de que acordaria já.

'Fui tomado pelo desejo de beijar aqueles lábios rosados. Seriam macios sob os meus? Inclinei-me e a beijei. Beijei sua testa. Não poderia ceder ao meu desejo de tomar sem que me fosse dado.'

"Ken...shin..." Ela murmurou, sem acordar. Kenshin foi tomado de surpresa pelo seu murmúrio. Kaoru estava sonhando com ele. Apesar de querer ficar ali e escutar quaisquer outras coisas que ela pudesse dizer em seu sono, ele não queria ser encontrado no quarto dela.

Talvez ele pudesse fazer algo por ela. Dar, para prevenir sua vontade de tomar.

***

Kaoru acordou. Enquanto se espreguiçava, lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido com Kenshin. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz quando ele disse que ele sentiria falta dela se ela voltasse a morar no Akabeko.

Abriu as cortinas de seu quarto e encarou o novo dia que estava começando. Por que aquele não parecia um dia como todos os outros? Estava esquecendo de algo? _'Ah... Meu aniversário... Eu quase esqueci.'_

Sentiu cheiro de comida. _'Todos os dias é a mesma coisa. Kenshin levanta cedo e faz café para nós. É engraçado como ele consegue acordar tão cedo, mesmo quando ele não consegue dormir direito._

'Algumas vezes eu o escuto caminhando pela casa. Tenho que me segurar para não levantar e fazer companhia a ele. Tenho receio do que ele pensaria se eu fizesse isso. Ele não sabe, mas ele me faz companhia quando eu não consigo dormir. Fico escutando seus passos, sua respiração. Isso me acalma.

'Tenho sonhos estranhos. Algumas vezes sonho com Kenshin, mas é um Kenshin diferente. Não sente como se fosse realmente ele.'

Kaoru endireitou seu yukata, antes de sair do quarto. Detestaria começar seu aniversário gritando: 'Kenshin no hentai!" Enrubesceu.

Kenshin estava arrumando a mesa, quando Kaoru entrou na cozinha.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ela cumprimentou.

"Ohayou." Kenshin respondeu. "Fiz panquecas."

Kaoru estava se movendo para sentar, mas os braços de Kenshin a seguraram por trás, em um forte abraço.

"Feliz aniversário." Ele disse e beijou seu rosto, antes de soltá-la.

Kaoru deu uma risadinha embaraçada. Sua face havia se tornado tão rosa quanto uma flor de cerejeira. Sentou e Kenshin a serviu.

"Vou levá-la para almoçar hoje." Kenshin disse, sentando-se. "Espero que você goste de comida francesa."

"Ah, sim... Batata frita é o meu prato favorito." Kaoru disse, em tom de escárnio. "Nunca fui a um restaurante francês antes."  
(Nota da Autora: No original, batatas fritas: Frech fries.)

"Então... Será sua primeira vez." Kenshin disse, mordendo sua panqueca. "Não se preocupe... Serei gentil."

Kaoru corou em um tom inacreditável de vermelho. Estava para pensar na palavra 'hentai', quando ele sorriu despreocupadamente. _'Mou... O que está acontecendo comigo? Era apenas uma piada, Kaoru...'_ Kaoru lutou contra o impulso de se abanar. _'Estou pensando que talvez eu esteja me tornando muito hentai...'_ Kaoru suspirou.

"Não gostou da comida:" Kenshin perguntou, preocupado.

"Está maravilhosa! Obrigada!" Kaoru quase gritou, tentando esquecer seu pensamento anterior.

'Peguei você, não é mesmo? Talvez você seja apenas uma garota ingênua, afinal de contas... Mas você é jovem. Pode ser ensinada. Que diabos estou pensando? Não prometi para Tomoe que não iria dar em cima da garota? Bom, Kaoru é qualquer coisa, menos uma garota. Ainda não bem uma mulher, mas com certeza não uma garota.'

"Por que você está sorrindo?" Kaoru perguntou.

"As panquecas estão boas, não acha?" Kenshin respondeu, inocentemente.

"Sim..." Kaoru concordou, mas internamente ela não acreditou que Kenshin estava pensando em como a comida estava saborosa.

Kenshin observou-a comer. Ela parecia absolutamente adorável, mesmo se estivesse comendo como se aquela fosse sua última refeição. Era tolice dele comportar-se assim, mas não conseguia negar sua atração por Kaoru, ainda que ela fosse onze anos mais jovem do que ele.

'Preciso parar de pensar nisso. Enquanto ela vive sob meu teto, devo tratá-la com todo o respeito que ela merece. Especialmente porque não quero que ela se sentisse como se me devesse algo.' Um sorriso veio ao rosto dele. _'Mas é tão divertido provocá-la! Ela cora tão facilmente. É acalentador... Ou lascivo, não tenho certeza. Quando ela cora, eu não sei se quero agradá-la, ou agarrá-la. Ororororo! De onde veio isso? Quem iria imaginar que é tão difícil viver com uma adolescente sob seu teto...'_

O resto do café da manhã foi comido em silêncio. Kenshin ficava sorrindo, para logo em seguida franzir o cenho. Kaoru estava rosa a maior parte do tempo.

"Vista-se. Vou levá-la a um lugar especial." Kenshin disse, quando notou que ela havia terminado de comer.

***

"Um antiquário?" Kaoru perguntou, quando estacionaram em frente a uma pequena loja.

"Hai. Pode escolher o que quiser. Será seu presente de aniversário." Kenshin disse, saindo do carro.

'O que eu quiser? Ele é maluco?' Kaoru pensou consigo, antes de seguir Kenshin.

A loja era maior por dentro do que parecia pelo lado de fora. Kaoru estava deslumbrada olhando para os objetos do passado. Kenshin olhou para Kaoru, que estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados com uma expressão de puro encantamento.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Himura-sama." Cumprimentou o sorridente vendedor. "O que posso fazer por você hoje?_"_

Kenshin sorriu ao vendedor, e olhou uma última vez para Kaoru, enquanto ela desaparecia atrás de algumas grandes peças de mobília.

"Estou comprando presentes." Kenshin finalmente respondeu. "Preciso de um presente de casamento."

"Tem alguma coisa em mente?" O vendedor perguntou, sem parar de sorrir.

"Não sei... Candelabros?"

"Tenho algo perfeito. Acompanhe-me, por favor." O vendedor gesticulou para que Kenshin o seguisse. "Estes têm 100 anos. Vieram da Holanda. Foram polidos por seu dono anterior e estão em boa condição."

"Quanto?" Kenshin perguntou.

"800 dólares."

"Você está louco."Kenshin disse, em tom de constatação.

"É quanto se paga por originais de boa procedência em uma condição tão boa."

"É simplesmente horrível." Eles se viraram para ver Kaoru parada atrás deles.

"Por que está comprando candelabros?" Kaoru perguntou, encarando as coisas horríveis que eram chamadas de antigüidades.

"Preciso comprar um presente de casamento para Tomoe."

"Ela está se casando?" Kaoru estava visivelmente surpresa.

"Hai. Ela me disse para convidar você..."

"Como um encontro?"

"Talvez..."

"De jeito nenhum meu acompanhante vai levar um presente tão horrendo." Kaoru disse, acenando com a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Você ouviu a dama." Kenshin disse ao vendedor, com um sorriso vitorioso. "Bom... Nada de candelabros, então... O que vamos levar?"

"Vi algo lá atrás." Kaoru disse, puxando Kenshin pela manga da camisa.

Kaoru levou-o até os fundos da loja.

"Que tal aquilo?" Ela apontou.

Era umapenteadeira, muito antiga e da bonita, como se pertencesse a um conto de fadas.

"Ótima escolha, senhorita." O vendedor sorridente moveu-se para perto da peça. "Estilo vitoriano francês. Tem três espelhos móveis, emoldurados e madeira esculpida com flores. É uma escolha encantadora."

"É linda." Kaoru disse, prendendo a respiração.

"Quanto?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Mil duzentos e noventa e cinco dólares americanos."

"Você está maluco."

"É uma preciosidade. Você não encontrará outra como esta em um estado de tão perfeita conservação."

"Parece coisa de uma princesa." Kaoru suspirou. "Seria perfeita para Tomoe-san."

"É muito cara." Kenshin disse, escutando o que Kaoru havia dito. "Você tem que baixar o preço."

"Não posso... é uma..."

"Eu sei, uma preciosidade, em perfeito estado de conservação, não encontrarei outra como esta." Kenshin completou.

"Meu chefe ficará uma fera comigo..." O rapaz suspirou. "Mil dólares americanos."

"Muito caro."

"Vamos... é minha comissão."

"Não vou pagar tanto por isso..."

"Novecentos."

"Oitocentos."

"Oitocentos e cinqüenta. Não posso baixar mais que isso. É pegar ou largar."

"Aceito. A propósito, sei que você é seu próprio chefe, Soujirou. Não tente usar essa comigo."

"Eu deveria saber que você esperto, Himura-sama." O sorriso de Soujirou tornou-se mais amplo, como se isso fosse possível. "Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Viu alguma coisa que gostou, Kaoru?" Kenshin perguntou à jovem.

"Você por acaso tem uma bokken?" Ela perguntou Soujirou, com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tenho. Acabei de comprar um lote de um colecionador. Havia bokkens, e até espadas de verdade."

O jovem mostrou as bokkens para Kaoru, enquanto Kenshin apenas se inclinava no balcão e observava. Os olhos de Kaoru estavam brilhando, como se ela fosse uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um brinquedo novo. Ela tentou alguns movimentos com a bokken.

"O que você acha, Kenshin?" Kaoru perguntou, mostrando a ele a arma.

"Bonita." Ele disse, com um sorriso.

"Mou! Não é para ser bonita! É para ser boa! "

"Gomen!" Kenshin disse, olhando para a bokken. "Está em ótima forma. Parece nova."

"Esta é a nova. Meu cunhado comprou para meu sobrinho, mas o pequeno estava interessado em kenjutsu por apenas uma semana e pouco. " Soujirou explicou. " estou vendendo para eles."

Kaoru entregou a bokken para Kenshin, e ele experimentou.

"É leve. Boa para movimentar. Parece forte. Pode embrulhar." Kenshin disse, dando a bokken para Soujirou.

"De jeito nenhum! Quero treinar mais um pouco!" Kaoru disse, tomando a espada de madeira das mãos de Soujirou e começando a praticar alguns movimentos.

"Há algo mais que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar, Himura-sama." Soujirou disse, pegando uma caixa em uma prateleira. "Não sei porque, quando vi isso, lembrei de você. Você costumava competir em torneios de kenjutsu, não?"

"Há muito tempo atrás." Kenshin respondeu.

"Geralmente pessoas que têm boa habilidade em kenjutsu também se interessam por espadas de verdade. Eu sei que eu me interesso." Soujirou parou de sorrir. "Esta espada é estranha."

Soujirou abriu a caixa e tirou dela uma espada embainhada.

"Retire-a da saya(*) e veja o que eu quero dizer." Soujirou disse, enigmaticamente.

Kenshin segurou a espada. Parecia estranhamente familiar. A espada deslizou de sua bainha com o clique usual.

"Oro..." Kenshin murmurou. "Sakabatou wa..."

"A lâmina é invertida, como você vê." Soujirou disse, seu rosto continuava sério.

"Onde a conseguiu?" Kenshin perguntou, incapaz de retirar seus olhos de sobre a lâmina.

"Comprei com algumas outras espadas. Pertencia a um colecionador que morreu há pouco tempo. Sua família estava ansiosa para se livrar do "lixo" do velho. O que eles chamam de lixo é o meu negócio." Soujirou sorriu. "Venderam-me por uma ninharia. Não sabiam como é raro encontrar uma Sakabatou. Dizem que é quase impossível forjar uma."

"Significa que você vai me cobrar muito bem por ela."

"Não..." Soujirou sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. "É sua. Não precisa pagar."

Kenshin encarou o jovem por um segundo. _'Oro... Quando é que ele vai me cobrar por aquela bokken??'_

"Vou mandar que entreguem a Sakabatou em sua casa, Himura-san. Quero mandar limpá-la, antes de entregá-la a você." Soujirou disse, como se houvesse feito a maior venda de sua vida.

Após o pagamento, Kenshin e Kaoru voltaram à rua. Kaoru parecia deslumbrada com sua nova bokken. Para o bem de Kenshin, a bokken não era tão cara quanto ele pensou que seria.

"Uma máquina de fotos instantâneas!" Kaoru deu um gritinho, enquanto estavam se dirigindo ao carro. "Tem uma moeda? Vamos tirar nossa foto!" Kaoru puxou Kenshin em direção à maquina.

Ele estava mais do que contente em consentir com os desejos da jovem. Ela estava feliz e, por algum motivo, sua alegria fazia Kenshin feliz. Por quê? Era um mistério, mas ele gostaria de vê-la sorrir tanto quanto conseguisse.

"Diga xis!"

Kenshin sorriu, não porque ela havia dito, mas porque ela o estava abraçando. Seu sorriso não desapareceu, enquanto observava-a pegar as fotos e entregá-las a ele.

"Guarde em um lugar seguro." Kaoru disse e o sorriso dele tornou-se mais largo. "Você está sorrindo muito hoje." Ela franziu o cenho.

´É porque você está feliz.' Kenshin respondeu mentalmente. Acenou com a cabeça e não disse uma palavra. Era tão divertido vê-la fazer sua expressão de 'mou' quanto era fingir ser tolo.

"O que mais você comprou no antiquário?"

"Uma sakabatou."

"Sakabatou?"

"Hai. Uma espada com a lâmina invertida." Kenshin disse, com orgulho em sua voz.

"Por que alguém faria uma katana que não corta?"

"Este é precisamente o objetivo. Torna mais difícil matar com uma arma assim."

"Apesar de que, se você desferir um golpe preciso e forte, você pode matar alguém, mesmo usando uma bokken." Kaoru disse. (**)

"É por isso que temos que tomar cuidado..." Kenshin disse, com uma expressão perdida em seu olhar. Estava lembrando os sonhos que tinha em que era um espadachim.

"Kenshin? Daijoubu?"

"Aa... Está com fome?" Kenshin perguntou.

"Sim, mas eu não sei quanto à comida francesa... Ouvi dizer que eles comem lesmas..." Kaoru fez uma careta de nojo.

"Quer comer um lanche? É o seu aniversário. Comeremos o que você quiser."

"Parece ótimo."

'Qualquer coisa que faça você feliz. Gostaria que você estivesse sempre feliz. Mas como posso fazê-la feliz, enxugar suas lágrimas e confortá-la quando está triste? Não sei o que a deixa triste... Você sente falta de sua família? Você tem uma família? Quem cuidou de você quando seus pais morreram? Como posso saber tudo isso sem quebrar seu coração?'

***

Kenshin olhou para as fotos mais uma vez. Ela estava tão linda nelas. Nunca havia sorrido tanto em um único dia. Foi ótimo passar a manhã com Kaoru, mas infelizmente precisava trabalhar e Kaoru também.

"Kirei..."Kenshin suspirou. Ele cortou duas das fotos e colocou as restantes em sua carteira.

'O que ela pensaria sobre o que estou para fazer?' Kenshin colocou uma das pequenas fotos em um porta-retratos, junto com uma das fotos de Yahiko. _'Família'_, ele pensou, sem perceber.

Uma batida na porta fez com que Kenshin olhasse para cima. A porta se abriu para revelar o rosto de Kamatari.

"Shinomori-san está aqui." Ela disse, abrindo a porta completamente e permitindo que Aoshi entrasse.

"Himura." Aoshi disse, com um aceno de cabeça, antes de se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa de Kenshin.

"Tenho uma tarefa para você." Kenshin disse, entregando a ele a segunda foto que havia cortado. "O nome dela é Kamiya Kaoru. Preciso que você descubra tudo o que conseguir sobre ela. Acredito que ela possa ter problemas com as autoridades. Se descobrir algo que corrobore esta suspeita, deve me informar imediatamente."

'Porque... Se ela estiver com problemas com a polícia, terei que contratar o melhor advogado que o dinheiro possa pagar.' Kenshin pensou consigo.

Aoshi anotou o nome dela em uma caderneta.

"Sabe mais alguma coisa que possa ajudar na minha busca?"

Kenshin pensou por um momento.

"Ela me disse que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, por volta de dois anos atrás. Parece conhecer kenjutsu, mas não tenho certeza sobre as habilidades dela. Está completando dezoito anos hoje. É basicamente tudo que sei sobre ela." Kenshin disse e mentalmente adicionou: _'além do fato de que ela é linda, adorável e teimosa de uma maneira doce... Deus... Estou apaixonado por ela.' _Kenshin enrubesceu até a raiz de seu cabelo.

"Qualquer coisa que faça, Shinomori, não deixe que os tiras saibam que você está procurando algo sobre ela."

"Não se preocupe. O segredo de sua protegida continuará sendo um segredo." Aoshi disse, fechando a caderneta. "Mas se ela acabou de completar dezoito anos, pode haver informações sobre ela que são confidenciais, por causa de sua idade. Como condenações anteriores... Qualquer coisa. Tenho uma fonte que pode descobrir coisas, se pagarmos o preço. Porém, ele está com a polícia, mas seu silêncio também pode ser comprado."

'Não estamos mais seguros hoje em dia... Até a polícia pode ser comprada.' Kenshin suspirou.

"Se não conseguir descobrir nada, pode contatá-lo, mas apenas como último recurso."

"Entendido." Aoshi disse, levantando. "Se descobrir alguma coisa, avisarei."

Kenshin levantou-se, até que Aoshi saísse da sala. Então, finalmente deixou-se cair em sua cadeira. _'Apaixonado... Não acredito... Não. Não pode ser. É apenas uma atração, nada mais. É isso. Estou atraído por ela. Não é bom estar atraído por ela, enquanto ela estiver morando comigo... Gosto de vê-la feliz, por quê? Porque gosto de ver pessoas felizes. Nada mais.'_

Pensando nisso, Kenshin pegou o telefone e discou o número de Megumi.

"Sexta-feira está bom o bastante para nós tomarmos aquele drink?"

***

Kenshin agradeceu aos deuses que Tae havia dado a Kaoru folga na sexta-feira. Desde que ela havia voltado ao trabalho, ele sempre acompanhava-a de volta para casa à noite. Não se sentia tranqüilo em deixá-la voltar sozinha tarde da noite. Tinha certeza de que Megumi não gostaria se ele interrompesse seu 'encontro' para levar sua possível rival para casa.

Megumi havia o convencido a jantarem, ao invés de simplesmente tomarem um drink. Conseguiu ouvir surpresa na voz dela, quando concordou. A pior parte da barganha foi o olhar de Kaoru quando contou a ela que jantaria com a mulher que ela odiava tanto.

'Ela vai superar.' Kenshin pensou, quando se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Kaoru, antes de sair.

"Não espere acordada." Ele disse.

O rosto de Kaoru era uma mistura de várias emoções. Tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos brilharam de uma forma incomum. Kenshin tentou esquecer aqueles olhos durante todo jantar, mas a memória de Kaoru sempre retornava a sua mente.

Estavam em um restaurante italiano. Megumi estava tentando conversar, mas Kenshin só respondia com 'sim' ou 'não'. Logo depois, ela desistiu e comeram em silêncio.

'Por que me sinto assim? Megumi é uma linda mulher. Tem a idade certa para mim. É independente, confiante. É tudo que um homem poderia querer... Mas não eu. O que estou fazendo aqui? Deveria estar em casa...

'Em casa, com Kaoru. Droga. Por que sempre tenho que pensar nela? Poderia amá-la? Ela é esperta, engraçada e linda. Tem um bom coração. Só de ficar perto dela, estou feliz. Faz com que eu sinta um frio no estômago e um calor no coração.

'Talvez não seja apenas atração. Seria por isso que não consigo imaginar estar longe dela por muito tempo? Por isso que eu adoro fazê-la corar? Sento-me idiota. As pessoas ficam idiotas quando estão apaixonadas...

'Mas e se ela não sentir o mesmo por mim? E se ela me ver apenas como um amigo? Então, terei que ganhar seu coração. É isso que farei.'

"Leve-me para casa." Megumi pediu, com uma nota de amargura em sua voz.

***

"Não vou pedir para você entrar. É óbvio que não é isso que você quer." Megumi disse, quando Kenshin estacionou em frente à casa dela.

"Gomen nasai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin disse, sem olhar para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Ken-san. Não se sinta mal com relação a isso. Somos amigos, não somos?"

"Gostaria de acreditar nisso."

"Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Houve uma época em que eu estava apaixonada por você, mas você escolheu Tomoe. Eu superei isso, apesar de que adoro provocá-lo. Sei que você nunca se sentiu desta forma com relação a mim. Fiquei surpresa que você quisesse jantar comigo." Megumi sorriu. "Nós sentamos juntos, mas não aproveitamos o jantar juntos. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Não perguntarei qual é o seu problema. Apenas espero que você possa resolvê-lo."

"Já resolvi, Megumi-dono. Graças a você, na verdade. Obrigado."

"Você sempre soube, não? A maneira que eu me sentia com relação a você naquela época."

"Hai. É por isso que escolhi você para ser a pediatra do Yahiko. Confio em você. Não podia retribuir seus sentimentos naquela época. Sempre amei Tomoe. Desde que estávamos com uns quatorze anos. Não poderia retribuir porque já amava outra pessoa, mas sempre pensei que você era uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu gostaria de ser seu amigo." Kenshin olhou para seu relógio.

"Está ficando tarde. Obrigada por tudo, Ken-san." Megumi disse, saindo do carro.

Megumi observou o carro de Kenshin dobrar a esquina, antes que uma lágrima pudesse correr por seu rosto. "Você sempre me viu como uma 'pessoa maravilhosa', mas é a segunda vez que você se apaixona por outra pessoa."

***

Kenshin respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta de seu apartamento. Conseguia lembrar da expressão no rosto de Kaoru, quando ele havia saído. Era o culpado por aborrecê-la. A luz da sala estava acesa. _'Não diga que ela está esperando...' _A televisão estava ligada, ele conseguia escutá-la. _'Ela está esperando.'_

Caminhou até a sala. Kaoru estava adormecida deitada no sofá. Havia estado assistindo um filme. Kenshin sentou-se na beirada do sofá, próximo ao seu estômago e inclinou-se sobre ela, o que fez com que Kaoru abrisse seus olhos sonolentamente.

"Kenshin?"

"Disse para você não esperar." Ele disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

"Não estava esperando. Estava vendo um filme." Kaoru disse, sem se mover.

"O que está assistindo?"

" 'French Kiss'" ela disse e então corou um pouco.

(N.A.: French kiss, literalmente beijo francês, é como chamam beijo de língua. O filme 'French Kiss', com Meg Ryan e Kevin Kline, no Brasil foi chamado 'Surpresas do Coração')

"Posso assistir com você?"

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça, levantando para fazer espaço para Kenshin sentar. Kenshin sentou-se e puxou-a, para que ela deitasse colocando a cabeça sobre seu colo. Ficou brincando com o cabelo dela e Kaoru suspirou.

"Ainda é cedo... Foi um encontro ruim?" Ela perguntou, depois de um tempo.

"Realmente não."

"Vai haver um segundo encontro?"

"Não."

"Bom." Kaoru disse e apenas então percebeu o que havia dito e tentou encobrir sua resposta. "Eu não gosto daquela mulher."

"Eu sei." Kenshin disse, com um suspiro. "Megumi-dono é uma boa mulher, Kaoru. Gostaria que vocês pudessem se dar bem."

"Desde que ela pare de me provocar..."

"Ela está apenas provocando. É divertido provocá-la."

"O que você quer dizer?" Kaoru levantou sua cabeça, para que pudesse olhar para Kenshin.

"Só quis dizer que você leva a sério. É engraçado."

"Oh!" Kaoru exclamou, repousando novamente sua cabeça no colo de Kenshin. Bocejou e então fechou seus olhos.

Kenshin assistiu o restante do filme sozinho, porque Kaoru estava logo adormecida. Mas ele não se importou, porque ela estava perto dele.

===========  
Continua...  
===========  
(*) Saya: bainha.

(**) Escrevi esta parte do capítulo, porque minha maior preocupação enquanto eu estava treinando kenjutsu era de não machucar ninguém. É importante saber que o Kenshin, com um pedaço de metal (a sakabatou), com a força que empregava nos golpes, possivelmente teria matado mais da metade das pessoas com quem lutou.

Vocabulário  
Kirei: bonito (a),lindo (a)  
Gomen: desculpe  
Sakabatou: espada com a lâmina invertida.  
Katana: espada japonesa (que difere das espadas européias por ter uma lâmina como facão, ou seja, uma extremidade afiada e outra cega).  
Daijoubu: tudo bem.  
Gomen nasai: desculpe (uma forma mais polida que simplesmente 'gomen')  
=========  
Por favor, deixe seu comentário. Aperte o botão abaixo e faça uma autora feliz. ;)  
By the way, eu não fiz revisão ortográfica/gramatical dessa história *vermelha*. Então se você encontrou alguma coisa fora de lugar, alguma coisa sem concordância, gomen nasai! =^x^=


	9. Unexpected guest

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, Kenshin would be as hentai as he sounded last chapter... Don't you just love fanfiction?  
A personagem Asiyah pertence a Firuze Khamune. É uma personagem original da história "Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts". Firuze foi gentil o bastante em me emprestar a sua personagem.

Um obrigada especial para Firuze, por haver ajudado a escrever a versão em inglês deste capítulo.

To Love you Again  
9. Unexpected guest

Kenshin acordou. Seu corpo estava grudento de suor. _'Oh, Deus...' _Kenshin sentou-se e então enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. Seu corpo estava intoleravelmente quente. Ainda conseguia sentir os efeitos de seu sonho. _'Ótimo... Agora tenho sonhos como um adolescente com excesso de testosterona.' _Kenshin enrubesceu. Parecia errado ter aquele tipo de sonho sobre Kaoru.

Lembrou-se de haver tomado algumas aulas de Psicologia na faculdade, que diziam que os sonhos eram uma manifestação inconsciente de um desejo. Isso significava que ele queria...? Era melhor fazer alguma coisa sobre sua situação atual, antes que alguma coisa desagradável acontecesse. Com isso em mente, Kenshin foi tomar uma ducha. Era 'refrescante' - para não dizer congelante - começar o dia com um banho frio.

Após o banho, vestiu seu yukata e foi à cozinha para fazer café para ele e Kaoru. Ficou surpreso ao encontrá-la de pé e cozinhando.

"Ohayou, Kenshin. Dormiu bem?" Kaoru cumprimentou alegremente.

"Ohayou... Digamos que sim." Kenshin respondeu e mentalmente adicionou: _'sonhei com você, mas no meu sonho você não estava usando tantas roupas.'_

Kaoru estava vestindo o yukata que Kamatari havia comprado para ela.

"Hoje é minha vez de fazer o café da manhã." Kaoru sorriu.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não-não-não-não-não! Hoje é a minha vez." Kaoru empurrou Kenshin para fora da cozinha. "Vou chamá-lo quando estiver pronto."

Kenshin voltou para seu quarto, despiu-se do yukata e vestiu sua roupa de baixo. Estava escolhendo o terno que iria usar para trabalhar aquele dia, quando escutou um grito que o fez esquecer qualquer coisa:

"Kenshiiiiiiiiiin!!!! Socorroooooo!!!!!!!

Kenshin correu para a cozinha. Estava cheia de fumaça. Não precisava perguntar o que estava acontecendo: o fogão estava em chamas. Kaoru estava sentada no chão contra a parede, abraçando seus joelhos e com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

Kenshin rapidamente pegou o extintor de incêndio ao lado da geladeira. Após uma pequena batalha, conseguiu apagar o fogo. Abriu as janelas para que a fumaça saísse e pudessem respirar ar puro.

Ofegando, Kenshin caminhou de costas até que a parede impedisse seu avanço. Deixou-se deslizar até o chão. Kaoru, ao seu lado, parecia apavorada. Kenshin puxou-a para seu colo.

"Está machucada?" Ele perguntou, suavemente, enquanto seus braços a envolviam. Kaoru afundou o rosto em seu peito, enquanto sacudia a cabeça na negativa. Seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas quentes, umedecendo a pele de Kenshin.

"Está tudo bem... Tudo bem..." Ele repetiu ao ouvido dela, com um tom de voz calmo. Sua mão moveu-se para cima pelas costas dela, até chegar ao seu cabelo, que acariciou com cuidado. Kaoru soluçou baixo contra seu peito. Kenshin não conseguia evitar de pensar como seus corpos moldavam-se perfeitamente um ao outro. Apesar da fumaça, conseguia sentir o cheiro dela e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, quase em antecipação. A temperatura parecia estar subindo novamente e ele não conseguia mais negar as respostas que a proximidade estavam lhe causando.

Deus, ele a amava. Ela havia quase colocado fogo em sua cozinha e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em como era bom abraçá-la. Talvez estivesse ficando tolo. Ela o fazia parecer tolo. E ao mesmo tempo lhe dava força. Faria qualquer coisa por ela. Pularia de uma ponte, percorreria desertos por ela. Tudo por ela. E ela nem sabia como ele se sentia. Talvez ela devesse saber.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin perguntou, suavemente. "Kaoru, olhe para mim. "

A jovem levantou olhar para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos azuis de Kaoru estavam molhados e seu rosto estava vermelho. Kenshin segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e, com os polegares, secou as reminiscências de suas lágrimas.

" Kaoru, eu--" Kenshin foi interrompido pela campainha.

Ele se sentiu vontade de assassinar quem é que estivesse à porta. Seu momento havia sido arruinado e apenas Kami sabia quando ele teria uma outra chance. Kenshin levantou-se, ainda segurando Kaoru. Apenas a soltou quando teve certeza de que ela conseguia ficar de pé, só então foi atender a maldita porta. Abriu-a apenas para ser " atacado " por uma jovem. Ela se jogou sobre Kenshin, seus braços e envolvendo seu pescoço em um poderoso abraço. A força do impacto fez com que ambos caíssem ao chão.

" Oro! "

" Eu pensei que você ficaria mais forte com o passar dos anos! " A jovem disse com um tom de voz que era um misto de irritação e provocação.

" Ah! Você me pegou de surpresa. Quer tentar de novo? " Kenshin perguntou, estranhamente confortável com a jovem que estava usando seu corpo como se fosse um colchão.

" Não... você vai machucar suas costas, meu velho. "

" Está planejando sair de cima ainda hoje? " Kenshin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" Não... é confortável assim. " A jovem disse, deitando sua cabeça do peito de Kenshin e fingindo dormir.

Kaoru estava na porta da cozinha, observando a estranha interação e entre os dois. Quem era aquela mulher e porque estava deitada sobre Kenshin? Mais importante, porque ele não parecia se importar? A mente de Kaoru estava girando, mas poderia ser por causa da fumaça... não era como se ela tivesse sentimentos por ele, era?

Coisa parecida havia acontecido quando ele saiu com Megumi. O coração de Kaoru sentia como se estivesse se torcendo em seu peito. Era quase doloroso. Como ele podia ter saído para jantar com aquela mulher insuportável? Não... ela não estava com ciúmes... apenas se importavam sobre suas companhias. Afinal de contas, ele era seu amigo. Merecia muito mais que aquela médica... e com certeza merecia mais do que aquela ruiva deitada sobre ele.

A convidada misteriosa finalmente apareceu perceber que estavam sendo observados.

" Ei, Kenshin? Quem é a garota? "

'Garota?' Kaoru pensou, enfurecendo-se.

Kenshin virou o rosto na direção de Kaoru, com um sorriso pacífico em seu rosto.

"Essa é Kaoru, minha companheira de quarto." A resposta soava inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era natural e não parecia verdadeira. Naquele ponto, qualquer expressão que pudesse levantar uma barreira entre eles e seu relacionamento, faria Kenshin estremecer.

"Desde quando você precisa alugar um quarto no seu apartamento? Alguma coisa deve estar muito errada com a companhia... A menos que..." A jovem finalmente pareceu perceber que Kenshin estava em suas roupas de baixo e Kaoru estava vestida apenas em um yukata. "Seu cachorro!" O tom dela era de provocação.

"Oro?" O rosto de Kenshin ficou rubro, enquanto ele procurava fazer com que a jovem saísse de cima dele. Kenshin conseguiu levantar-se e virou-se para Kaoru: "Kaoru-dono... Esta é Asiyah, a irmã de sessha."

'Kaoru-dono? Sessha? Ele está louco?' Kaoru perguntou a si mesma e finalmente compreendeu que a ruiva era irmã de Kenshin. Como ela não havia percebido que eles se pareciam? Exceto por seus olhos, talvez. Kenshin tinha olhos cor de ametista, enquanto os de Asiyah eram verdes, como os de um gato.

"Que negócio é esse de 'sessha'?" Asiyah perguntou, encarando seu irmão. "Você só usava isso quando era mais jovem. E apenas quando você estava muito nervos... Oh... É por isso... Estou interrompendo algo?" Perguntou, fingindo inocência.

"Asiyah!" Kenshin deixou escapar um grito angustiado.

Asiyah não se importou com Kenshin. Caminhou diretamente para Kaoru e tomou suas mãos.

"Sou Himura Asiyah. É um prazer conhecê-la, Kaoru-san."

"O prazer é meu." Kaoru murmurou, ainda em choque.

"Que cheiro de queimado é esse?" Asiyah virou-se para Kenshin.

Kaoru corou de vergonha. "Estou indo para meu quarto!" Quase gritou, saindo apressadamente.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Asiyah perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Kaoru estava cozinhando e o fogão pegou fogo." Kenshin disse, como se isso fosse algo corriqueiro.

"Ela pôs fogo no fogão?"

"Foi provavelmente um vazamento de gás, mas está tudo bem agora. Ninguém se machucou."

"Entendo... É por isso que está em sua roupa de baixo? Ela tem uma fantasia envolvendo bombeiros? Ou é apenas o fogo?" Asiyah piscou para ele.

"Asiyah! Não é nada disso! Não há nada entre Kaoru e eu!"

"Claro... Claro... Posso ficar aqui, ou eu tenho que encontrar um outro lugar? Detestaria interromper vocês..."

Kenshin suspirou. Era uma causa perdida. "Pode ficar no quarto de Yahiko. Kaoru está no quarto de hóspedes."

"Não precisa fingir perto de mim. Ela pode dormir no seu quarto." Asiyah cutucou Kenshin.

"Asiyah! Eu disse que não há nada entre Kaoru e eu!"

"Ela não era tipo... Suas **companheira de quarto**?" Asiyah deu ênfase à expressão.

"Oro... Não assim!"

"Que seja!" Asiyah disse, dirigindo-se aos quartos.

"Asiyah! Sua bagagem?"

"O quê? Sou uma dama. Carregue você a minha mala." E Asiyah foi para o quarto de Yahiko.

'Isso tem que ser karma...' Kenshin pensou, carregando a mala de Asiyah. _'Devo ter feito algo muito errado em uma vida anterior.'_

"Por que está aqui?" Kenshin perguntou, enquanto colocava no chão a mala dela.

"Não posso vir para visitar meu onii-san favorito?" Asiyah piscou inocentemente.

Kenshin levantou uma sobrancelha e ela respirou fundo.

"Recebi o convite para o casamento de Tomoe." Ela disse, sentando na cama. "Então, vim voando da Suíça para ver como você estava. Achei que fosse estar deprimido, mas aparentemente você tem algo mais em mente."

"Eu disse que não é nada assim de gozaru yo!"

"De gozaru?" Asiyah riu. "Pensei que você houvesse superado isso!"

Kenshin sentou a seu lado na cama de Yahiko. "Fiquei zangado."

"Kenshin... Diga-me... Você sabe que pode confiar na sua imouto-chan..."

"Asiyah..." Kenshin disse, em um tom de voz de aviso.

"Onii-san..." Asiyah imitou o tom de voz dele.

"Está bem... Eu conto... Kaoru e eu..." Kenshin baixou sua voz. "Não temos absolutamente nada."

"Nenhuma confissão?"

"Não."

"Chatice!" Asiyah sorriu. "Eu pensando que viria aqui para animá-lo. Você não precisa ser animado. Não há nada interessante para fazer, então... E não posso voltar para casa, porque mamãe e eu brigamos. Então, vou ter que ficar por aqui, até que ela peça desculpas."

"Como está mamãe?"

"Como sempre. Sempre fazendo tudo por aquele maníaco por sake, que parece nem notar que ela está por perto, a maior parte do tempo."

"Não fale sobre shishou desse jeito." Kenshin objetou.

"Que seja. Você não os vê em quase dois anos, desde que levou Yahiko para visitar. Falando nele, como está meu sobrinho?"

"Kaoru diria que ele está um peste como sempre. Eles não se dão bem."

"Vai entender... Sua mãe está se casando. Seu pai está vivendo com uma mulher - que parece que fugiu da escola, diga-se de passagem."

"Agora que você mencionou... Ele trata Kaoru como ele costumava tratar Akira."

"Lógico!"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Kenshin perguntou, cutucando as costelas de Asiyah.

"Você é mesmo burro... Não faça isso."

"Eu sei que você tem cócegas."

"Não estou com vontade de brincar agora... O fuso horário está me alcançando." Asiyah disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Kenshin. "E você deveria saber que eu sei exatamente onde **você** sente cócegas."

"Trégua?"

"Trégua." Asiyah concordou. "A propósito, como você conheceu a senhorita companheira de quarto?"

"Ela trabalha no Akabeko... É um pequeno Café, perto daqui."

"Ah... Foi amor à primeira vista?" Asiyah piscou para ele.

"Oro... Pára com isso." Kenshin suspirou. "Suponho que você queira saber como Kaoru veio parar aqui."

"Lógico!"

"Bem... Eu a conheci há algumas semanas no Akabeko. Um dia fui lá e ela estava desaparecida. A dona do Akabeko, Tae-san, pediu-me que procurasse por Kaoru. Na manhã seguinte, Kaoru voltou. Estava machucada. Tae-san me convenceu a cuidar de Kaoru por uns dias, mas ela ficou doente. Não poderia a deixar ir, enquanto estava doente."

"Ela não me parece doente." Asiyah apontou.

"Não está mais." Kenshin deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Pedi a ela que ficasse... Mas você deveria ter visto o quarto que ela estava vivendo, Asiyah! Ninguém deveria viver naquelas condições!"

"Meu irmão, o santo... Sempre tentando salvar o mundo." Asiyah suspirou. Kenshin sempre fora assim... Tentando ajudar as pessoas, sem se importar com as conseqüências. "Agora me deixe. Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza."

Kenshin fechou a porta ao sair do quarto. Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia de sorte. Possivelmente também não era sua semana ou mês de sorte! Apenas Kami sabia até quando Asiyah estaria por perto. Da última vez que ela brigara com sua mãe, ficou longe de casa por três meses. Kenshin não tinha certeza que ele conseguiria suportar todas as provocações de sua irmã sobre Kaoru.

Asiyah sempre teve instinto para este tipo de coisa. Foi a primeira a notar os sentimentos de Kenshin por Tomoe, há muito tempo. Provavelmente antes que ele mesmo soubesse. Para completar seu sofrimento, a data do casamento de Tomoe estava se aproximando e ele precisava comprar um vestido para Kaoru.

Claro, ele adoraria passar algum tempo com Kaoru. Apenas ele nunca iria fazer compras, se pudesse evitar. Nunca sabia o que comprar e o vendedor sempre conseguia fazê-lo comprar algo que não seria exatamente a melhor escolha.

Levar Kaoru à loja de antigüidades era certamente diferente que a levar para comprar um vestido. O último significava passar por incontáveis lojas. Kaoru passaria horas se vestindo e despindo, pedindo por sua aprovação, até que ele ficasse completamente tonto e daltônico. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, enquanto lembrava das longas tardes que havia passado ao lado de sua mãe, fazendo compras.

'Isso tem que ser karma... Não pode tanta coisa ruim acontecer ao mesmo tempo...' Kenshin suspirou. Claro, amava sua irmã, mas sabia que ela poderia ser realmente inconveniente quando queria. Se ela tivesse certeza que ele estava interessado em Kaoru, nunca sobreviveria a isso. _'Sempre olhe para o lado positivo das coisas... Não pode haver um lado positivo sobre isso...'_ Kenshin suspirou. Seu rosto, então, iluminou-se, como se houvesse feito a descoberta de sua vida. Asiyah adorava fazer compras... Na verdade, talvez ela adorasse um pouco demais. Ela poderia ir comprar o vestido com Kaoru. Isso faria todos felizes. Asiyah poderia fazer algo que gostava, Kaoru teria alguém para ajudá-la a escolher sua roupa e Kenshin não precisaria ser esse alguém. Era perfeito.

"Hein... Kenshin?" Kaoru estava parada à porta de seu quarto. Kenshin olhou para ela. Havia trocado de roupa, estava usando uma blusinha florida e jeans.

"Nani?" Ele perguntou, subitamente ciente de que estava parado no corredor, em suas roupas de baixo.

"Sua irmã não ficaria mais confortável neste quarto? Eu poderia--"

"Não." Kenshin sorriu. Sabia o que ela iria dizer. Diria que voltaria para o Akabeko. "Não há problema. Asiyah está bem confortável no quarto de Yahiko, eu tenho certeza. Não se preocupe, Kaoru."

Kaoru sorriu brevemente.

'Ela é tão linda.' Kenshin pensou. _'Talvez eu pudesse continuar de onde parei quando estávamos na cozinha. Apesar de que o corredor dificilmente é o lugar ideal para isso... E estou praticamente despido. Não, isso precisa ser perfeito... Mas ela é tão linda... Dane-se o perfeito. Vou dizer a ela agora.'_

"Kaoru..." Kenshin caminhou na direção dela. "Kaoru, eu..."

A porta do quarto de Yahiko foi aberta.

"Onii-san, estou com fome." Asiyah disse.

Kenshin suspirou, momento errado.

"Você não iria dormir agora?" Kenshin tentou não soar muito zangado, mas acreditou não ter conseguido.

"Eu lembrei que dormi muito no avião. Além do mais, não consigo dormir quando estou com fome."

"Tudo bem. Vou me vestir e levar as damas para tomar café no Akabeko." Kenshin suspirou alto. Era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente quando pensou que estava sem sorte.

-----------------  
Continua?  
-----------------

Oi, pessoal. Estou um pouco desanimada e considerando se eu devo ou não continuar traduzindo este fanfiction. Vamos colocar nas seguintes linhas: se eu não tiver reviews o bastante, eu não vou traduzir! Depende de vocês.

Eu não reli para checar gramática e ortografia, então... (vê o que a falta de ânimo faz comigo?)

===========  
Vocabulário:  
Nani? : O quê?  
Imouto-chan/imouto-san/imouto: irmão mais nova  
Onii-san: irmão mais velho (não confundir com oni-san: diabo, demônio)  
Sessha: eu (de uma maneira depreciativa)


	10. Shopping trip

Este capítulo é para minha querida amiga Lupe (espero que você esteja bem, menina)

Disclaimer: Kenshin e o resto do elenco estão sentados no cenário. Kaoru chega, um pouco atrasada para as filmagens.  
Kaoru: "Gomen, minna... Dormi demais."  
Sano: "Kenshin, seu cachorro! Eu disse para não manter a Jou-chan acordada de novo... Você sabe que ela não consegue atuar bem quando está sonolenta!"  
Kenshin apenas soltou um 'oro', antes de se virar para Kaoru: "Está tudo bem, Kaoru-dono. Nós ainda não recebemos o roteiro."  
Kaoru: "Mou! Vamos filmar sem ensaio outra vez?"  
Asiyah: "Provavelmente. Queria que a Firuze estivesse escrevendo este fanfiction... Ela nunca nos fez esperar pelo roteiro."  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, você acha que a Hana-san está questionando sua habilidade de escrever novamente?"  
Kenshin: "Acho que não. Hana-dono está dentro de seu trailer, com os olhos no computador. Eu acho que ela disse que estava esperando um review especial."  
Yahiko: "Então, ela tem uma quedinha por um dos reviewers..."  
Kenshin (ignorando Yahiko): "Eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o porquê de ela haver começado a escrever este fanfiction."  
KayJuli: "Completamente."  
O elenco a encara. ^_^;;;;  
KayJuli: "O bom de ser a editora deste fanfiction - além do fato de que eu leio antes de todo mundo - é que a Hana-chan me conta essas coisas."  
Kaoru: "Então, conte-nos porque ela está escrevendo isso!"  
KayJuli: "Desculpe... Não dá. Prometi que não diria uma palavra. Se você quer saber, pergunte a ela! Ou tentem descobrir sozinhos!"  
Hana-chan sai de seu trailer: "Podemos começar a filmar agora!"  
Kaoru: "Mas nós não ensaiamos!"  
Hana-chan: "Você é uma boa atriz. Tenho certeza de que pode improvisar um pouco."  
Kaoru, resmungando: "Boa coisa que a Hana-san não é nossa dona... Detestaria ter que improvisar todos os episódios da série."  
Kenshin: "Seria um pesadelo. Eu preciso de tempo para me preparar, já que eu não uso dublê."  
Sano o encara.  
Kenshin: "NÃO USO!"  
Kaoru apenas aponta para um cara magricela, usando uma peruca vermelha e um gi cor-de-rosa, segurando um cartaz que diz 'dublê'. ^_^;;;;

To Love you Again  
10. Shopping trip

Kaoru teve que segurar o riso, todas as vezes que lembrava cada uma das conversas que Asiyah teve com Kenshin. Ela era simplesmente impossível e Kenshin tinha muito trabalho com ela.

O café da manhã no Akabeko, no dia anterior, havia sido um exemplo disso. Ao final da refeição, Asiyah insistiu que queria ver Yahiko o mais cedo possível. Kenshin teve que dizer que o garoto estava na escola. Se Kenshin não houvesse dito que ela não poderia ir, possivelmente Asiyah teria buscado o garoto para passar o dia com ela. Então, mudou de idéia. Queria fazer compras e comprar um presente para o menino.

Kenshin conversou com ela sobre levar Kaoru às compras, mas quando voltaram ao apartamento, Asiyah voltou ao quarto de Yahiko e dormiu durante todo o dia.

Finalmente, no dia seguinte, puderam sair para fazer compras. Kaoru apenas concordou com Kenshin pagar por seu vestido, porque queria parecer bem no casamento de Tomoe.

"Tudo mudou muito." Asiyah disse, olhando pela janela do taxi. "Não venho ao Japão em dois anos."

"Mesmo? Por quê?" Kaoru perguntou, sinceramente interessada.

"Onii-san não precisou de mim nesse ínterim." Asiyah olhou para Kaoru e sorriu. "É muito longe para vir sem uma boa razão... E da última vez eu fiquei tempo demais."

"Ver seu irmão não é razão o bastante?"

Asiyah olhou novamente para a janela e não disse nada por um bom tempo. "Eu venho de tempos em tempos. Geralmente acontece quando ele tem um problema... Mas também, Kenshin sempre foi um ímã para problemas. Primeiro decidiu casar apressadamente. Então, houve aquela situação no torneio. Finalmente a situação com Akira começou. A única vez que eu vim realmente para ajudá-lo foi quando ele e Tomoe se separaram. Na verdade, eu decorei o apartamento dele."

"Contrastando com Kenshin, você tem bom gosto."

"Não tenho? É por isso que ele pediu que eu ajudasse a escolher seu vestido. Isso e o fato que ele odeia fazer compras." Asiyah suspirou. "Homens... Não dá para viver com eles, não dá para levá-los às compras. Mas você sabe... Kenshin tem um gosto muito bom em um departamento: mulheres."

Kaoru não sabia porque, mas seu rosto parecia queimar. Por que a palavra 'Kenshin' tinha esse feito nela?

"Conheceu Tomoe?" Asiyah perguntou, sem notar que Kaoru havia corado.

"Hai..."

"Meu irmão é um cara bonito. Qualquer mulher adoraria ganhar seu coração. Porém, ele é o tipo de pessoa que não supera seu primeiro amor... Ou eu pensei que fosse assim, porque ele me disse que está de olho em uma mulher."

"Quem?" Kaoru quase gritou, sua face mais vermelha que antes.

"Ele não disse quem. Mas eu não deixarei alguém aparecer do nada e tê-lo desta forma. Já foi muito difícil para ele superar Tomoe. Não quero o ver magoado novamente. Então, quem quer que seja que ele tenha em mente, deve ser alguém muito especial, ou eu a farei se arrepender por ter se aproximado de meu irmão."

Kaoru ficou quieta e olhou pela janela. Asiyah era muito interessante, mas poderia ser assustadora. Mas desde quando Kaoru se importava com o que ela iria pensar do interesse amoroso de Kenshin? _'Pare com isso, Kaoru. Não é como se eu gostasse do cara ou alguma coisa do gênero. Quero dizer, eu gosto dele. Ele é meu amigo, ele me ajuda...'_

Asiyah olhou para Kaoru com interesse. A garota estava tão obviamente apaixonada por seu irmão. Era ainda mais óbvio que o fato de que ele também estava apaixonado pela garota. Asiyah fez uma nota mental para nunca levar Kaoru para jogar. Nunca seria capaz de blefar. Então, o que sabia sobre o novo amor de seu irmão? Ela não sabia cozinhar - Kenshin havia mencionado isso mais cedo. Não podia mentir. E provavelmente era muito ingênua para tentar seduzir seu irmão. _'Ao menos eu sei que ela nunca conseguirá o enganar.'_

"Você tem alguma coisa em mente para seu vestido?" Asiyah perguntou.

"Não faço idéia... Na verdade, Asiyah... Estava pensando que você poderia ir com Kenshin a este casamento."

Asiyah levantou uma sobrancelha. O que a garota estava tentando dizer?

"O quê?"

"Bem... Você não tem um acompanhante, tem? Tenho certeza que você gostaria de ir com Kenshin e manter todas aquelas mulheres longe dele." Kaoru disse, tentando soar como se fosse uma piada, mas falhando.

'Está preocupada em ser apresentada aos amigos de Kenshin? Bem, ela deveria estar...' Asiyah pensou. _'Eles irão a comer viva. Além do mais, ela estará indo com o ex-marido da noiva... Não é algo para deixar alguém maluco? Quer dizer... Todos vão estar olhando para Kenshin... Possivelmente imaginando se ele ainda sente algo por Tomoe. Vai haver um monte de fofocas. Eu é que não quero acompanhar Kenshin! Irão pensar que ele está muito deprimido para levar uma namorada! Não posso deixar que eles pensem isso do meu irmão. Então, Kaoru é exatamente o que Kenshin precisa agora. Uma jovem bonitinha. Só vou precisar vesti-la bem e torcer para que ela aja como uma dama.'_

"Ah, não, senhorita! Você está indo a esta festa! Não quero ir no seu lugar e ter Kenshin parecendo que foi a um funeral! Além do mais, ele ficará zangado comigo por haver trocado de lugar com você!"

Kaoru enrubesceu. Asiyah havia acabado de dizer que Kenshin realmente queria ir com ela? Por quê?

"Você é uma gracinha quando fica vermelha!" Asiyah disse, como se Kaoru fosse uma garotinha.

"Não estou vermelha!" O rosto de Kaoru ficou ainda mais vermelho.

"Não, você não está... Então você deve ser parente de um tomate."

Kaoru sentiu a temperatura de seu rosto aumentar ainda mais. Asiyah teve vontade de rir, e olhou pela janela do táxi. _'Eu gosto dessa garota.'_

'Por que ela está me provocando?' Kaoru perguntou a si mesma, abrindo a janela um pouco.

***

Asiyah parou em frente à vitrine da loja. Kaoru parou ao lado dela, observando os magníficos vestidos e pensando no quão tola ela pareceria em qualquer um deles. A irmã de Kenshin olhou para Kaoru com o canto dos olhos.

Kenshin poderia ser seu 'nii-san, mas ele certamente era muito vulnerável e algumas vezes ingênuo. Sempre tinha um fraco por defender os necessitados, e apesar de ser uma parte boa de seu caráter, algumas pessoas abusavam de sua boa vontade.

Asiyah quase desmaiou, quando ele disse como a garota havia parado em seu apartamento. Porém, conseguiu esconder seu choque por trás de comentários alegres. Sempre funcionava com ele: enquanto ela conseguisse mantê-lo embaraçado o bastante, ele não notaria sua inquisição com sua 'convidada'. Ele certamente ficaria muito zangado se descobrisse, mas ela preferia ele assim, que magoado.

"Quantos anos tem, Kaoru?"

"Dezoito." Kaoru respondeu distraidamente.

"Tão jovem. Estuda? Trabalha? Oh, sim... Você trabalha no Akabeko. E a sua família, onde está?"

"Não tenho família." Kaoru de súbito percebeu o curso que a conversa estava tomando. Claro, sua resposta não era exatamente verdade, mas ela não sabia onde seu primo estava. Sabia que ele estava vivo, porque Misao havia lhe contado. Era mais fácil deixar que Asiyah pensasse que ela não tinha família do que dizer: _'Eu não sei onde meu primo está... Você vê, a yakuza está atrás de nós e temos que nos esconder. Ela contaria para Kenshin. Não sei como olharia para ele, então... Por que eu me importo tanto como ele me vê? Se ele soubesse o que aconteceu, o que faria? Como me trataria? Com nojo? Com raiva? Estaria zangado? Se estou ficando com ele, coloco sua vida em perigo. Ele ficaria zangado, tenho certeza.'_

"Uma vez tive um vestido como aquele." Asiyah disse, apontando um modelo bastante ousado na vitrine. "Apenas usei uma vez, porém."

"Por quê? Não gostou?"

"Gostei muito, mas ele cortou... Estava com pressa. Estávamos em um concerto. Havia este pianista da Áustria, mas estava tão chato... Havia o conhecido na casa de alguém, em uma daquelas festas que todos estão convidados. Então, estávamos no concerto e eu estava bocejando o tempo inteiro. Aconteceu que o meu "amigo" estava tão aborrecido quanto eu... Comecei a brincar com ele, seguindo o ritmo da música. Pensando nisso, ele deve ser um primo seu! Ele também parecia ser parente de um tomate. Quando o músico terminou a peça, nós já estávamos muito longe dali. Ele estava muito impaciente para esperar, então paramos o carro... E bem, ele tentou tirar o vestido... Mas você sabe como os homens não têm coordenação motora para isso... Voltei para casa usando o terno dele. Quando 'papai' me viu usando nada a não ser o terno da cara, perseguiu o pobre infeliz com a katana na mão. Meu **'amigo'** acabou nadando no lago congelado. Em resumo... Ele ficou assustado demais para me convidar para sair novamente."

Kaoru parecia que iria desmaiar. Seu rosto parecia haver alcançado temperatura de fusão. Não sabia se se abanava ou se simplesmente caía inconsciente.

"Talvez você devesse tentar aquele vestido... Ficaria bem em você... Exceto em cima... Você é um pouco reta. Mas não se preocupe! Você ainda está se desenvolvendo!" Asiyah disse, puxando uma Kaoru chocada para dentro da loja. É claro, ela sabia que Kaoru não poderia usar aquilo no casamento, mas não custava nada experimentar.

***

Depois das compras, Asiyah queria ver seu sobrinho. Apesar de que Kaoru não gostar muito da idéia de ver o filho de Kenshin, não poderia evitar. Aparentemente, ninguém conseguia negar qualquer coisa a Asiyah.

Kaoru moveu-se desconfortável no banco do táxi. Haviam comprado o vestido para o casamento. Asiyah havia insistido em comprar um segundo vestido, que Kaoru possivelmente era muito tímida para usar.

O táxi chegou a uma casa enorme. O queixo de Kaoru caiu. Não sabia que poderia existir uma casa tão grande em Tokyo. Asiyah não pareceu interessada na casa. Possivelmente estava acostumada. Pagou o táxi e desceram.

"Tomoe-san vive aqui...?" Kaoru disse, mas de alguma forma soou como uma pergunta.

"Sim, mas a casa pertence à nossa família. Kenshin estava morando aqui quando eles se casaram. Achou que seria melhor se Tomoe e Yahiko continuassem morando aqui depois que se divorciaram. Como mamãe, Hiko e eu vivemos no exterior, não nos importamos." Asiyah disse, enquanto caminhava para tocar a campainha.

Depois de alguns momentos, uma mulher vestida como empregada abriu a porta.

"Yahiko está?" Asiyah perguntou.

"Por favor, entre, madame. Irei chamá-lo."

"Obrigada. Esperaremos na sala de estar. Pode ir." Asiyah disse, enquanto puxava Kaoru em direção à sala de estar.

Kaoru estava aturdida. Nunca havia estado em uma mansão. A decoração parecia ser obra de Tomoe-san. Era perfeitamente clássica, como a mulher. Asiyah torceu o nariz.

"Não acredito que ela redecorou novamente."

"Foi há dois anos, titia." Yahiko estava parado à porta, antes de correr para abraçar sua tia.

"Oh, nossa... Você está tão grande! Um homem! E bonitão! Aposto que deve ter todas as garotas da escola aos seus pés."

Yahiko brilhou ao comentário dela, enquanto Asiyah deu um passo atrás para vê-lo melhor. O garoto finalmente viu Kaoru, do outro lado da sala.

"Ótimo... Você conheceu busu."

Kaoru rangeu os dentes.

"Ei! Isso não é maneira de tratar uma dama!" Asiyah bateu o pé. "Se eu soubesse que você seria assim, não teria comprado um presente..."

"Presente?" Os olhos de Yahiko brilharam de excitação.

"Mas não tenho certeza que vou dar para você... Quero dizer, não recebi um beijo do meu sobrinho favorito ainda..." Asiyah disse, oferecendo o rosto a Yahiko.

O garoto rapidamente beijou-lhe a face.

"Sua mãe não está em casa?" Asiyah perguntou, enquanto procurava pelo presente dentro das sacolas de compras.

"Não. Está ocupada com as coisas do casamento." Yahiko respondeu, sem tirar os olhos das sacolas.

"Pena. Eu queria dizer 'oi'. Você vai dizer isso a ela por mim, não vai?"

"Claro."

Asiyah tirou de uma das sacolas uma pequena caixa embrulhada.

"Espero que você ainda não tenha esse... Conhecendo sua mãe, você não tem. Ou ela mudou de idéia sobre você jogar jogos de terror?"

"Não, ela não mudou de idéia. É...?"

"Você me enviou um e-mail sobre esse jogo. Sei que foi há algum tempo, mas se você ainda não tem..."

Yahiko rascou o embrulho, incapaz de controlar sua empolgação.

"Silent Hill 2! Legal!" Ele gritou.

"Esconda bem."

"Eu irei, titia Asiyah."

***

"Por que essa cara, Kaoru-chan?" Tae perguntou. Kaoru havia chegado cedo para o trabalho e estava sentada no balcão, parecendo perdida em pensamento.

"Pensando..." Kaoru disse, sem se mover.

"Está provavelmente pensando sobre o príncipe encantado." Seiji sugeriu, parando ao lado de Tae.

"Não!" Kaoru praticamente gritou, suas bochechas ficando rosadas instantaemente. "Mou! Mou! Mou! Por que as pessoas estão amando me provocar hoje? Mou!"

"Estava só provocando, Kaoru-chan. Não precisa levar a sério." Seiji sorriu.

Kaoru suspirou. Estava pensando em Kenshin e no casamento. Asiyah havia sugerido que haveria um monte de amigos de Kenshin lá e Kaoru estava preocupada. Mas o que a fazia pensar não era o fato de ser apresentada aos amigos de Kenshin. Era o fato de ser sua acompanhante.

"Eu nem sei dançar..." Kaoru suspirou.

"O que você disse?" Tae perguntou, olhando para a garota.

"Estou indo a uma festa de casamento com Kenshin... E eu não sei dançar."

"Talvez Seiji-kun queira ensiná-la." Tae sugeriu, olhando para o jovem.

"Nem pensar, Tae-san. Sou um músico, não um dançarino."

"Não sabia que você era um músico..." Kaoru disse, curiosamente. "Que instrumento toca?"

"Sou pianista. É por isso que trabalho no Akabeko... Para pagar pelas minhas lições, enquanto não consigo lugares o bastante para tocar." Seiji suspirou. Era duro viver com aquele sonho.

Kaoru subitamente ficou vermelha quando escutou a palavra 'pianista', lembrando o que Asiyah havia lhe contado antes.

"Bem... Quando conseguir um lugar para tocar, conte-me que eu irei assistir." Kaoru disse, tentando encobrir seu embaraço.

"Aa... Eu conseguirei algo logo, Kaoru-chan. Então você poderá escutar-me tocar."

Kaoru deu um pequeno sorriso.

***

"Ela desapareceu no ar..." Sano deu um suspiro derrotado. "Nunca pensei que ela seria tão esperta e tão difícil de se achar."

Deixou-se cair na cama do hotel barato que ele e Tsunan haviam se mudado. Tsunan ainda estava tentando consertar o computador que Saitou havia quebrado durante o ataque. O computador estava praticamente arruinado, mas ainda havia alguma informação útil no hard drive.

"Ao menos eles não a encontrarão tão fácil..." Tsunan disse.

"Desde que não nos encontrem também, ela está um pouco mais segura. Afinal de contas, eles podem não saber exatamente qual a aparência de Jou-chan... E eu não vejo aquele tira há algum tempo... Desde que nos mudamos, na verdade."

"Talvez o tenhamos despistado." Tsunan sugeriu.

"Espero que sim. A semana que ele me deu já terminou há tempos e ele ainda não apareceu."

"Talvez ele tenha encontrado alguma coisa mais rentável em outro lugar."

"Talvez seja isso."

"Você deveria procurar a amiga de Kaoru novamente. Talvez ela tenha escutado algo. Kaoru poderia tê-la contatado. E como nos mudamos, ela não poderia nos encontrar." Tsunan refletiu.

"Irei vê-la mais tarde... Preciso ir ao hospital."

Sano cruzou os braços sob sua cabeça e encarou o teto. Estava ficando cansado de tudo isso, mas nada poderia ser feito até as coisas se resolverem.

"Como ele está?"

"Inconsciente. Os médicos não acham que irá acordar. Pensam que é um milagre que ele tenha sobrevivido tanto tempo."

"Sinto muito..." Tsunan disse, levantando-se da cadeira. "Preciso comprar algumas peças de computador. Talvez eu possa consertar essa coisa logo."

"Você disse isso na semana passada."

"Você nunca sabe quando logo vai ser." Tsunan colocou sua jaqueta. "Sano... Não deveria ter trazido você para este negócio. Sinto muito."

"Entrei de livre e espontânea vontade. É com Jou-chan que nós deveríamos nos desculpar. Jou-chan e ojii-san. Não tinham nada a ver com isso e foram arrastados para a bagunça. Se ao menos eu pudesse encontrar Jou-chan, eu a tiraria do país em um piscar de olhos. E pensar que eu a fiz tão infeliz... Ela nunca irá me perdoar."

"Ela irá. Kaoru tem um coração maravilhoso e gentil."

"Parece que você tem uma queda por Jou-chan."

"Pode me culpar? Ela é linda." Tsunan riu. "Duvido que ela saia comigo novamente."

***

"Tadaima!" Kenshin chamou, quando chegou em casa.

"Okaeri." Foi Asiyah que respondeu.

Kenshin suspirou. Kaoru estava trabalhando e ele estava sozinho em casa com seu pior pesadelo. Seria uma longa noite, ele tinha certeza.

"Como foram as compras?" Kenshin perguntou, entrando na sala de estar.

Asiyah estava deitada no sofá, com uma tigela de pipoca sobre sua barriga.

"O.k.." Ela respondeu, olhando para a TV.

"Encontrou um vestido para Kaoru?"

"Ah, sim. Você não se importa ir ao casamento com uma femme fatale, não é?"

"Oro! Asiyah!" Kenshin quase gritou. Imaginou que espécie de vestido haviam comprado.

"Estou brincando! Encontrei algo adorável para ela. Kaoru adorou. Disse que nunca usou algo tão bonito."

"Posso ver?"

"Não. Você vai ver no casamento."

Kenshin encarou-a.

"O quê? Não confia no bom gosto de sua irmã?" Asiyah riu. "Não sei preocupe! Eu não deixaria Kaoru entrar no covil das serpentes usando algo que não combinaria com a ocasião. Acredite ou não, eu gosto dela. Entendo porque você a ama tanto."

"Asiyah!"

"Oro?" Ela disse, fingindo inocência.

"Pare de provocar." Kenshin avisou.

"Não estou provocando! Negue se é capaz!"

"Não estamos tendo esta conversa..."

"Sim, estamos... E por não negar, você acabou de admitir que a ama!" Asiyah disse, triunfante.

"Vou fingir que não a escutei." Kenshin disse, fingindo não se importar. "Vou tomar um banho agora."

"Então eu não direi que ela também o ama."

Kenshin parou no mesmo instante. Virou-se para trás lentamente. Ela não havia dito o que ele pensou ter ouvido, disse?

"Ela contou isso para você?"

"Não, mas é muito óbvio. Corava toda vez que eu dizia seu nome." Asiyah disse, como se fosse um fato sem importância.

"Vocês estavam conversando sobre mim?"

"Não se preocupe... Não contei a ela nenhuma das suas histórias embaraçosas... Como quando mamãe e papai saíram e você bebeu uma garrafa inteira de vinho. Não estava acostumado ao álcool e ficou bêbado bem rápido. Quando voltaram para casa, você estava deitado nu no jardim... Os vizinhos estavam dando uma festa e os convidados ficaram chocados quando você passou correndo na rua. Ainda bem que desmaiou no nosso quintal, e não no de outra pessoa!"

"Isso nunca aconteceu, Asiyah! Você está inventando!"

"Estou? Eles tiraram fotos! Pedi aos vizinhos uma cópia, para que pudesse o chantagear... É uma pena que esqueci em casa."

"Oh... Meu... Deus... Você está falando sério..."

Asiyah sorriu docemente. "Não se preocupe, não contarei a ela. Você já pagou pelo meu silêncio."

"Oro... O que eu comprei para você?"

"Um lindo vestido para o casamento..."

"E?"

"Um presente para o Yahiko... E outro vestido para a sua linda namorada."

'Ao menos não é tão ruim...' Kenshin suspirou. _'Um vestido para Kaoru... Talvez as duas tenham se dado bem. Poderia isso significar... Menos provocações?'_

"Ei, menino apaixonado! Está sorrindo como um idiota."

'Talvez não.'

--------------------  
Continua...  
--------------------

Vocabulário  
Onii-san ou 'nii-san: irmão mais velho  
Hai: sim  
Katana: espada japonesa  
Ojii-san: avô (não confundir com oji-san, que significa tio)  
Tadaima: estou em casa, cheguei, estou de volta.  
Okaeri: bem vindo.  
femme fatale: mulher fatal  
===============

Segundo as palavras sábias de Kathie, por que traduzimos histórias? Para receber reviews. Sem reviews não há porquê. Então deixe o seu review. ^_~

A propósito, alguém me chamou de manhosa por pedir reviews. É culpa dessa pessoa que eu demorei tanto tempo para traduzir esse capítulo. Eu acho absurdo uma pessoa falar uma coisa dessas e não deixar nome e e-mail.

Tenho muitas coisas para fazer (tenho um trabalho de lingüística para entregar, mais um trabalho que vale a nota do semestre de gramática e lingüística, além dos treinos, da solicitação de transferência que vou ter que pedir da faculdade, que vai me fazer viajar, infelizmente). Traduzir me toma muito tempo e paciência. Vou repetir o que eu havia dito na minha bio: eu escrevo porque gosto, mas eu traduzo porque me pedem. Então, se não houver pessoas interessadas na tradução, eu não vou traduzir. Afinal, é chato pra caramba (oro! Estou usando português não-padrão!) você fazer uma média de 6 reviews na tradução, quando você tem uma média de 22,8 reviews por capítulo na versão original. E eu também acho um absurdo uma pessoa ler 9 capítulos de uma história para dizer que não se importa se eu continuo traduzindo ou não. Afinal, se não gostou, não precisa nem passar do primeiro capítulo.

Um obrigada muito especial para: Prudence-chan, Kaoru (as duas Kaorus), Misao-chan, Chibi-lua, Mikki (duas vezes, obrigada), Dana, Anormalíssima, Pri, Sayo, Hikaru e Mako-chan, que fizeram o review do capítulo 9.

Esqueci de responder umas coisinhas...

**Fernanda Guedes: **Lots of people suggest things for my fics (most of them suggest Kaoru having some sort of interest for another character, like Seiji or Sano), and some suggest that I put more of other couples. I already have a plot and -- even though I change it from time to time, when I think it's needed -- I don't usually do it. Things will start changing after 11. There will be a bit of angst, but I bet it's not the way people think. Thank you very much for the kind reviews.


	11. The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence. 

**Nota da autora: **Tive que revisar esse capítulo por que estava muito diferente da versão em Inglês. Tenham paciência comigo. É difícil ficar trocando de línguas para escrever. 

**To Love you Again **

11. O casamento de Tomoe 

"Itai!" Kaoru reclamou, enquanto Asiyah terminava de puxar seu cabelo. 

"A beleza requer sacrifícios, Kaoru-chan." Asiyah declarou, como se procurasse repreender a jovem. 

Kaoru concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. A última coisa que gostaria era borrar a maquiagem que Asiyah havia demorado uma eternidade para aplicar. 

"Pronto. Não foi tão ruim, foi?" Asiyah finalmente disse, incentivando Kaoru a postar-se diante do espelho. 

"Esta sou... eu?" Kaoru perguntou, mirando seu reflexo. 

Asiyah havia prendido o cabelo de Kaoru em um coque, com algumas mexas caindo casualmente em torno de seu rosto. A maquiagem era perfeita. A sombra era de um suave tom de azul, que acentuava os olhos de Kaoru. O batom era um vermelho escuro e discreto. 

"Ficou bom." Asiyah disse. 

Bom? Kaoru não poderia concordar. Nunca havia se sentido tão satisfeita com sua aparência. Asiyah ajudou Kaoru a fechar o zíper de seu vestido. 

O vestido de Kaoru era lilás. Quando o vestira, soube instantaneamente que aquele era o vestido que usaria. Era sem mangas e acentuava sua cintura estreita. Uma echarpe completava o modelo, conferindo-lhe um ar romântico. 

"Kenshin ficará boquiaberto quando a vir." Asiyah disse, casualmente. 

Kaoru sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Todo segundo que haviam passado dentro de seu quarto, preparando-se para a festa, Kaoru havia pensado em como Kenshin reagiria quando a visse. Pensar nele, dava-lhe calafrios no estômago. Nos últimos dias, havia começado a pensar mais e mais em seu anfitrião. 

"Está preparada?" Asiyah perguntou, caminhando até a porta. 

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça. Saíram do quarto, caminhando até a sala de estar. Kenshin estava esperando por elas, com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Kaoru achou que ele estava bonito, usando um terno azul marinho. Sua camisa também era azul e a gravata era branca. 

Kenshin segurou a respiração. Kaoru caminhava em sua direção. Havia uma aura etérea sobre ela. Parecia um sonho. Kenshin não piscava, com medo de acordar. 

Kaoru começou a ficar nervosa. Ele não estava dizendo uma palavra. 

Kenshin observava-a, preso entre o choque e a admiração. Não conseguia acreditar que Kaoru pudesse parecer ainda mais linda do que já era, mas suas expectativas haviam sido superadas por muito. Ela estava divina. Simplesmente 

"De tirar o fôlego." Kenshin escutou-se dizer. 

Kaoru enrubesceu. Kenshin pigarreou, tentando encobrir seu embaraço. 

Asiyah apenas sorriu, observando a cena. Cairia morta antes de interferir no momento do casal. Se isso significasse desaparecer durante a festa, ela faria isso. Não ficaria no caminho deles. Apesar de que, conhecendo seu irmão, ele precisaria de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir. Asiyah suspirou. 

"Vamos, minha dama?" Kenshin perguntou, oferecendo seu braço a Kaoru. 

Kaoru riu, enquanto tomava o braço de Kenshin. Sentia-se bem. Nunca havia vestido um vestido tão bonito, nem saído com um homem tão lindo. Uma vez Sano havia arranjado para ela um encontro com um de seus amigos, mas não havia sido remotamente similar a ir ao casamento de Tomoe com Kenshin. 

Com Kenshin, tudo parecia perfeito e ela estava começando a compreender por quê. 

*** 

O lindo jardim de Tomoe havia sido preparado para a recepção de casamento. Apenas os membros da família haviam comparecido à cerimônia, em um templo não muito distante. 

Kaoru mentalmente agradeceu Kami que Asiyah havia a levado à casa no outro dia. De outra forma, ficaria deslumbrada demais para manter sua compostura. O jardim estava repleto de flores. Duas tendas haviam sido montadas para acomodar os convidados. 

Kenshin não encontrou dificuldades para achar a mesa que ele e Kaoru deveriam sentar-se. Estava feliz que ao menos Tomoe não havia o colocado na mesma mesa que as velhas tias surdas. Aquilo não seria divertido. Se bem que poderia conversar com Kaoru o quanto quisesse, sem que ninguém escutasse. 

Puxou a cadeira para Kaoru e cumprimentou os outros membros da mesa. Um deles, era um antigo amigo e sócio de seu pai. 

"Nishida-san, é um prazer revê-lo." Kenshin sorriu. 

"Kenshin-kun. Como vai?" Nishida tinha quase sessenta anos. Seu cabelo era grisalho e ele estava um pouco acima do peso. Fora isso, sua aparência demonstrava uma sabedoria e dignidade raramente vista atualmente. 

"Estou muito bem, Nishida-san." Kenshin respondeu. "Como vai a família?" 

"Está bem. Meu filho Masao envolveu-se em um pequeno acidente, mas está indo bem." 

Kenshin sorriu, olhando brevemente para Kaoru. 

"Quem é a moça?" Nishida perguntou. 

"Esta é Kaoru." Kenshin apresentou-os. "Kaoru, este é Nishida-san. Era sócio de meu pai. Ele me conhece desde que eu era pequeno." 

"Pequeno? Você quase não cresceu. Só ficou mais velho." Nishida provocou. "Puxou a sua mãe. Falando nela, como ela está indo?" 

"Ouvi dizer que está bem. Ainda estão na Suíça, mas Asiyah está aqui." Kenshin olhou em torno, mas não conseguiu localizar sua irmã. Finalmente, desistiu. "Ela está em algum lugar por aqui. Ainda não o agradeci, Nishida-san." 

"Me agradeceu?" 

"Por contratar Akira. Poucas pessoas o contratariam depois que eu o demiti." 

"Akira é um excelente advogado. Estou contente que ele esteja trabalhando para mim. Sua perda é meu ganho." 

Na mesa principal, juntamente com os noivos, um jovem de cabelos brancos levantou-se. Estava usando jeans e uma jaqueta de couro, sobre uma camisa de seda branca, com gola chinesa. Levantou seu copo e todos fizeram silêncio para escutá-lo. 

"A primeira vez que minha irmã disse que iria se casar, eu disse que ela deveria pensar um pouco sobre isso. Ela não pensou e infelizmente trouxe um baka para a família. Sem ofensa, Himura." 

"Sem problemas." Kenshin murmurou. Kaoru sorriu e apertou um pouco o braço de Kenshin. Isso imediatamente o acalmou. 

"A melhor decisão que Tomoe poderia fazer foi se divorciar dele. Agora ela está cometendo o mesmo erro novamente... estou apenas provocando. Não acho que Tomoe esteja cometendo um erro. Enquanto Akira conseguir fazê-la sorrir, isto é. Tomoe tem um lindo sorriso. Quando ela sorri para você, você pode estar tendo a maior ressaca de sua vida, mas você simplesmente sabe que tudo ficará bem. Enquanto Akira a fizer sorrir, eu acho que eles serão felizes juntos." O rapaz ergueu o copo ainda mais alto. "Ao sorriso de Tomoe." 

"Aos noivos." Alguém disse e todos repetiram. 

Kenshin respirou aliviado. 

"Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava." 

"O quê?" Kaoru perguntou. 

"O brinde. Enishi me detesta. Deveria ver o brinde que ele fez no meu casamento..." 

Kenshin sorriu. 

"Como foi?" 

"Você realmente quer saber? Ele me chamou de camarão." 

Kaoru rui. Conseguia imaginar Kenshin se casando e seu cunhado chamando-o nomes na frente de todos os convidados. Sem dúvida, algumas pessoas ainda lembravam disso. A banda começou a tocar. 

"Asiyah me contou que vocês moraram aqui quando eram crianças." Kaoru disse. 

"Ah... vejo que alguém andou conversando sobre mim." Kenshin fez uma pausa, enquanto Kaoru corava. "Nasci nesta casa. Mamãe diz que eu estava muito ansioso para sair e não queria esperar para ir até o hospital. Quando eu e Tomoe nos separamos, pensei que seria melhor se eles continuassem vivendo aqui. Não seria tão difícil para o Yahiko. Mas agora... Tomoe me disse que eles estão procurando por um lugar para viver. Akira não se sentiria bem vivendo aqui, ela diz." 

"Você irá voltar para cá, então?" Kaoru perguntou, nervosamente. 

"Não... pelo menos por enquanto." Kenshin respondeu. _'É muito longe do Akabeko.'_ Ele adicionou mentalmente. "Nós ficaremos exatamente onde estamos." 

_'Nós?'_ Kaoru perguntou a si mesma. Sentia-se feliz que Kenshin a incluísse em seus planos. 

"Quer dançar?" Ele perguntou, tomando a mão dela. 

"Eu não sei como..." 

"Bobagem! Todos sabem dançar. Apenas me siga e ficará bem." Kenshin sorriu. 

_'Apenas espero não pisar no pé dele muitas vezes...'_ Kaoru pensou, enquanto permitia que Kenshin a guiasse para a pista de dança. 

Kenshin segurou uma das mãos dela, sua outra mão pressionou a parte baixa das costas de Kaoru, mantendo-a junto dele. Kaoru sentia-se como pudim nos braços dele. 

Kaoru olhou nos olhos de Kenshin. Era a primeira vez que se sentia assim, como se pudesse voar. A única coisa que a impedia de flutuar eram os braços de Kenshin. 

Como poderia não ter percebido. Ele estava bem na frente dela. Era tão óbvio... a maneira como se sentia quando ele estava próximo. Não poderia negar o que sentia. Kaoru repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Kenshin e permitiu que a música os guiasse. 

Kenshin respirou o perfume dela. Tinha a essência das flores. Sentiu quando ela suspirou e segurou-a mais forte, como se temesse perdê-la. 

Era estranho como as coisas poderiam mudar. Nunca havia pensado que conseguiria superar a dor de perder Tomoe para Akira. Havia desistido de se apaixonar. Não queria amar novamente, mas Kaoru apareceu em sua vida, virando tudo de cabeça para baixo. Não esperava conhecer alguém, mas quando a conheceu, tudo começou a fazer sentido outra vez. O resto do mundo não importava. Tudo que importava era Kaoru. Agora que havia a encontrado, nunca a deixaria partir. 

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin. Ele não conseguia mais pensar. Não importava que estivessem em público. Precisava fazer aquilo naquele instante, ou iria se arrepender de deixar a oportunidade passar. Inclinou-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os de Kaoru. 

O coração pulou uma batida. Kenshin havia a beijado. Havia sido apenas por um breve instante, mas acontecera. Enrubesceu até as raízes de seu cabelo. Estavam em público e, com certeza, todos os olhares estavam sobre eles. O gesto dele havia sido tão espontâneo que, nem por um segundo, Kaoru pensou no quão impróprio havia sido. 

"Mm... vou buscar alguma coisa para nós bebermos." Kenshin disse, deixando-a no meio da pista de dança. 

Kaoru apenas permaneceu no mesmo lugar, como se houvesse criado raízes. Finalmente, percebendo o que havia acontecido, voltou a sua mesa. Sentou-se, sentindo que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela. Nunca havia se sentido tão embaraçada em sua vida. 

Olhou para suas mãos nervosamente. Sentia-se uma criança, brincando com as roupas da mãe. Todas as mulheres que estavam lá eram assustadoramente sofisticadas. Todos olhavam para ela. 

"Não se importe com eles." O rapaz de cabelos brancos sentou na cadeira de Kenshin. Kaoru teve que concordar que ele era muito atraente. 

"Não é por causa da cena que vocês acabaram de fazer. É porque você veio com Kenshin." Ele concluiu. 

Kaoru não compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Enishi pareceu sentir isso. 

"O ex-marido da noiva. Algumas dessas pessoas vieram ao casamento deles. Provavelmente estavam imaginando se ele viria." 

"Então é por isso..." Kaoru murmurou, acreditando que tudo agora fazia sentido. 

"Não. Eu menti. Eles são apenas um bando de esnobes." Ele disse, depois esvaziou o seu drink. "Eu sou Yukishiro Enishi." 

"Kamiya Kaoru." 

"Então... o camarão a trouxe ao casamento da minha irmã..." 

*** 

Kenshin procurou por um garçom para pedir suas bebidas. Não havia se arrependido por haver beijado Kaoru. Apenas quando seus lábios se tocaram é que lembrou que estavam em público. Poderia ter aproveitado a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo, de qualquer forma as pessoas falariam. Porém, achou que Kaoru ficaria ainda mais embaraçada depois. 

Seus olhos, quando Kenshin a beijou, disseram mil palavras. Era fascinante como ela conseguia mostrar tantas emoções, mesmo sem tentar. Se não estava enganado, os olhos dela haviam dito que aceitara seu breve beijo. Isso o excitava, fazia sua mente girar. Nem prestava atenção às pessoas que olhavam para ele. 

"Himura." Uma voz furiosa acordou-o de seu devaneio. 

_'Ah, não... não agora...'_ Kenshin pensou, enquanto se virava. Era exatamente quem ele estava pensando. 

"Himura! É sua culpa que meu filho não é mais o mesmo!" O homem derramou o conteúdo de seu copo sobre Kenshin. "Você deveria ser preso! É um criminoso!" 

"Shishio-san! Pensei que esse negócio estivesse terminado há muito tempo." Kenshin respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz. 

"Meu pobre filho... meu pobre Makoto... quase se queimou até a morte por sua causa!" 

"Shishio-san... não foi minha culpa o que ele fez." Kenshin respondeu e sentiu uma pressão gentil em seu braço. 

Tomoe puxou-o para trás. Não deixaria que nada arruinasse sua recepção de casamento. Nishida tentou acalmar o senhor Shishio, enquanto Kenshin era puxado para dentro da casa por sua ex-esposa. 

Tomoe fechou a porta atrás deles. 

"Eu sinto muito. Parece que os fantasmas do meu passado nunca me deixarão em paz." Kenshin disse. 

"Você sempre consegue ser o centro das atenções." Tomoe disse. 

"É impossível tirar a atenção de uma noiva tão linda." Kenshin sorriu. 

"Você conseguiu. É um escândalo." 

"Não acho que muitas pessoas tenham escutado Shishio-san." 

Tomoe respirou fundo. Kenshin conseguia ser muito denso. 

"Estou falando sobre a garota, Kenshin!" 

"Oro... Kaoru. O nome dela é Kaoru." Kenshin respondeu. 

"Sim, eu sei disso. Pensei que você fosse ficar longe dela." 

"Foi impossível..." Ele suspirou. "Completamente impossível. Ela é... maravilhosa. Tudo sobre ela, Tomoe... ela faz com que eu me sinta feliz e conte por simplesmente estar perto dela. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso depois de você, Tomoe, mas eu a amo." 

Tomoe foi tomada de surpresa pelas palavras dele. Não esperava que Kenshin fosse contar isso a ela com tanta paixão. Ele realmente estava apaixonado pela garota. Lembrou-se de quando haviam se separado e Kenshin disse que nunca amaria outra pessoa. Vê-lo reagir de forma tão passional fazia com que ela se sentisse feliz. 

"Muito bem, então..." Tomoe sorriu. "Você me deve uma." 

"Oro?" 

"Já contou a ela como se sente?" 

"Ainda não. Asiyah já me atrapalhou mais de uma vez." 

"Vou pedir a ela que tome conta da casa, enquanto eu estou viajando." Tomoe disse. "Enishi vai tomar conta de Yahiko por uns dias. Confio que seja tempo o bastante para você contar a ela." 

"É mais que o bastante!" Kenshin respondeu, empolgado. 

"Encontre Asiyah para mim. Estarei esperando aqui." Tomoe disse. "Você não precisa se preocupar com mais nada." 

"Obrigado, Tomoe. Amo você." 

"Eu sei." 

Kenshin saiu, como uma criança feliz. Tomoe considerou se realmente era a melhor idéia. Kaoru era tão jovem para ele. Precisava desesperadamente de uma bebida. Foi até o bar e serviu-se uma dose de whisky. Bebeu tudo sem respirar. 

Escutou a porta se abrir e voltou-se para ver se Kenshin já havia localizado Asiyah. Ao invés dela, deparou-se com Kaoru. 

"Tomoe-san? Viu Kenshin?" 

"Ele estava procurando por Asiyah. Podemos conversar? É sobre Kenshin." 

Kaoru enrubesceu violentamente. 

"Kenshin... É uma pessoa de sentimentos extremos e fortes, quando o assunto é amor. Quando ele ama, é muito e muito intensamente. Se você não o ama, por favor vá agora, antes que ele se apaixone ainda mais por você." 

Kaoru não sabia o que dizer. Estava completamente catatônica. 

"Eu realmente achei que vocês eram errados um para o outro. Mas, vendo vocês juntos, eu vi que você é perfeita para ele. A pergunta que resta é: ele é perfeito para você? Eu não sei a resposta para essa pergunta, Kaoru. Apenas você pode respondê-la." 

"Eu... Eu o amo..." Kaoru murmurou. "Mas tenho medo." 

"Não tenha medo de o deixar amá-la, você não se arrependerá. Não posso dizer a você o que fazer. Já estou sendo intrometida demais..." 

"Tomoe-san... Arigatou." 

"Não precisa agradecer." 

--------------------------  
Continua...  
-------------------------- 

**Prudence-chan:** M+S? Talvez sim, talvez não... (misteriosa o bastante???) Posso dizer que há algum tempo eu fiz alterações na trama para jogar esse pessoal junto... Quanto a ficar junto ou não, depende deles ^_~ 

**Mikky: **Kaoru went out with Katsu once. I know that wasn't what you had in mind, but... Anyway, the story will be a little relaxed for a couple of chapters, but then it will grow more mature. I... err... tried to write a lemon two weeks ago just to see if I could. I'm considering writing one, just for the Portuguese readers, if they are nice enough to leave reviews. ^_~  
Why do I hate translating? Because it takes a lot of time... And my style is a bit different in English... And I have a lot of fun playing with words (and the jokes don't make sense in Portuguese!) 

**Misao-chan: **Você é mesmo energética, né? Sua pergunta da Megumi e do Sano eu já respondi (ou não) para a Prudence-chan. Talvez. 

**Claudia: **Bom, no primeiro (ou segundo, sei lá) capítulo, eu digo que o Kenshin está com o cabelo mais comprido do que deveria. A verdade é, optei por não colocar qual o comprimento do cabelo dele. Quando eu coloquei para a editora e para a beta-reader o que elas achavam de eu "cortar" o cabelo do Kenshin, elas me disseram: "os leitores vão te matar". Resolvi deixar isso para a imaginação. Agora, se você quer saber como **eu** imagino, o Kenshin tem o cabelo curto, mas não tão curto... Pense em... Squall do Final Fantasy VIII (tô pirada...mas o Squall é um gato). 

**Kaoru: **Está na hora de começarem a gostar de deixar review! Se todo mundo soubesse o incentivo que dá, quando as pessoas fazem um elogio... É quase como receber uma injeção de ânimo. 

**Nathalia Kamiya:** Acho que esse capítulo já respondeu a sua pergunta. Casamento é a pior coisa que tem para escrever... Bom, é que não é o casamento dos personagens principais, é simplesmente eles na festa, então é difícil balancear as coisas. O capítulo 11b também vai ser no casamento e talvez um pouquinho mais... 

**Chibi-lua: **Obrigada pela força. 

A todos os outros, um obrigadinha especial. E se não fizerem review, eu não continuo! (Bate com o pé no chão e faz cara de criança emburrada). 

=^x^=


	12. All I want is you

**Disclaimer: **Não é meu. Eu lembraria se eu houvesse criado alguma coisa tão fantástica como RK. 

Um obrigada muito especial para a minha talentosa amiga Firuze Khamune, que escreveu a maior parte das seqüências de Enishi e Asiyah neste capítulo. 

**!!!ADVERTÊNCIA!!! Esse capítulo tem censura 18 anos (por razões óbvias). Se você é de menor, ou se ofende por esse tipo de coisa, pare de ler quando as coisas ficarem quentes. =^x^= **

**Nota: **Eu revisei o capítulo 11, porque havia algumas discrepâncias entre a versão em português e a inglês. Eu refiz toda a tradução. Bom, vocês não precisam reler para entender a história, tudo que realmente ficou diferente foram algumas descrições. 

**To Love you Again **

12. Tudo que eu quero é você 

Enishi estava previsivelmente aborrecido. 

Depois de flertar brevemente com aquele pedaço de mal caminho que seu ex-cunhado havia conseguido (e que não poderia rivalizar em elegância e beleza com sua irmã, mas também... quem poderia?), Enishi encontrou-se provocando momentos divertidos com a maioria das mulheres na área. Bem, ao menos as jovens e belas (com ou sem acompanhante, ele não era tão exigente)... 

Porém, a diversão acabava tão logo começava. Afora algumas piadas e conversa superficial, não encontrou nada que poderia se interessar. 

Verdade seja dita, deveria estar se aproveitando para conhecer muitos clientes em potencial, mas no momento era o bastante se apresentar a eles. Hoje era o dia do casamento de sua irmã e ele duvidava que Tomoe ficaria feliz se ele usasse a ocasião para fazer negócios. 

Então, centrou-se em sua outra paixão na vida: conquistar mulheres. Apenas que, desta vez, os prêmios eram muito fáceis e a maioria atraente, mas vazias. Exceto, talvez, pela morena, mas ela pertencia a Kenshin (como aquele homem afeminado poderia ter tanta sorte?), então a caçada não tinha graça alguma. 

"Enishi." Virou-se ao escutar seu nome. 

"Onee-san." 

Tomoe aproximou-se dele. 

"Você está se comportando hoje... não provocou nenhuma briga com o meu novo marido..." Tomoe disse, com um pequeno sorriso. 

"Não sou mais criança. É claro que eu não vou brigar com seu marido no dia de seu casamento... não desta vez, pelo menos. E eu não o chamei nenhum nome durante o brinde, também." Enishi apontou. 

Claro que Tomoe lembrava como havia sido o brinde de Enishi em seu primeiro casamento. Era bom ver que seu irmão finalmente estava crescendo. 

"Há algo que eu quero pedir que você faça." Ela disse. 

"Qualquer coisa." Enishi respondeu. Claro, ele faria qualquer coisa por sua irmã. Ele até havia a deixado casar-se com aquele camarão há a algum tempo. Bom, não sem uma boa briga, mas ele a deixou casar-se. 

"Leve Yahiko por dois dias." 

"O camarão não iria ficar com ele, enquanto você estiver viajando?" Enishi levantou uma sobrancelha. 

"Surgiu algo. São apenas dois dias. Tenho certeza de que você consegue." 

"Claro. Eu consigo lidar com o pequeno." 

"Bom. E fique de olho nele durante a festa. Eu tenho coisas para fazer..." 

"Sem problemas, onee-san." 

Tomoe afastou-se dele. 

Levar o garoto por dois dias. Parecia bom. Alguém tinha que ser uma figura masculina na vida do menino. Claro, ele tinha um pai... Que Enishi achava que era um fracote e não poderia ensinar para o pequeno a ser um homem. 

Enishi gostava do menino. Suas artimanhas lembravam Enishi de si mesmo, quando mais jovem. O garoto tinha potencial e era evidente que ele havia puxado pelo lado da família de Enishi e não de seu pai. 

Encontrou Yahiko sentado em uma mesa, parecendo muito miserável. 

"Ei. Você está ficará dois dias comigo." Enishi disse ao garoto. 

"É... minha mãe me contou." Yahiko disse, mordendo um pedaço de doce. 

"Nós iremos nos divertir." 

"Tio, estou entediado... por que nós temos que ficar aqui? Vamos a outro lugar..." Yahiko disse, suspirando alto. 

"Olha, garoto, eu também estou entediado. Tenho milhões de coisas que preferiria estar fazer do que estar aqui, cercado desses esnobes idiotas. Simpatizo com você e acredite, eu seria a primeira pessoa a levar você daqui para um lugar onde realmente há diversão, mas... o que você acha que sua mãe faria com nós dois se nós não nos comportarmos, mmm? Eu ainda tenho muitos anos para me divertir e eu planejo permanecer vivo para vê-los..." 

"Entendi..." 

_'Ah, sim...'_ Yahiko pensou na reprimenda que levariam. Sua mãe conseguia ser assustadora e ela nem precisava levantar a voz para conseguir esse resultado. 

"Oh, bem... suporte isso comigo e eu prometo que vou levar você ao meu bar favorito. Obviamente, você precisa prometer não contar nada para sua mãe ou aquele seu pai afeminado." 

"Ei! Não fale assim do meu pai!" 

Enishi sorriu e Yahiko reprimiu sua raiva. 

O garoto sabia que não existia empatia entre seu pai e Enishi e nunca haveria. Era inútil dizer qualquer coisa, especialmente porque queria ir àquele bar... O dono era um amigo de Enishi e olharia para o outro lado se levasse o garoto lá um pouquinho para jogar sinuca. 

Enishi quase não reprimiu seu bocejo. Estavam sentados em um canto e ele estava a ponto de dizer adeus às formalidades, colocando seus pés sobre a mesa. Foi então que uma risada cristalina chamou sua atenção. Tinha uma nota de algo familiar a ele, mas que ainda não conseguia identificar o que era. 

Virou-se e, subitamente, encontrou-se encarando com olhos arregalados a mais linda ruiva que já havia visto. Ela estava usando um longo e justo vestido, cujas transparências revelavam mais que cobriam sua pele, e uma fenda quase até seu quadril, revelando pernas deliciosas sob o tecido. 

_'Como eu não havia visto aquela garota?'_ Perguntou-se, perplexo. 

"Yahiko, espere aqui. Voltarei logo. Não faça nada que eu não faria." 

Seus pés entraram sozinhos o caminho até ela. A garota estava conversando com um dos convidados de sua irmã, que parecia ter seus olhos grudados no decote do vestido dela. Bom, ela não estava exatamente conversando, brincando de gato e rato com o sujeito seria mais acurado. E, é claro, ela era quem estava bancando o gato. 

_'Isso vai ser muito divertido...' _Ele pensou, aproximando-se deles. 

Era um rara ocasião encontrar garotas que jogavam o mesmo jogo que ele, com tal grau de experiência. Porém, estava obviamente claro que o interesse dela no outro homem estava desaparecendo rapidamente. 

_'Excelente.'_ Seu sorriso tornou-se mais largo, enquanto se aproximava dela, deixando para trás muitas garotas despontadas tentando chamar sua atenção. 

A ruiva o notou. Seus olhos se encontraram e um acordo silencioso foi fixado. Tudo que o pobre homem soube foi, que da próxima vez que ele olhou para o decote dela, a ruiva derramou seu drink "acidentalmente" nas calças dele. O coitado obviamente teve que se retirar para limpar-se e Enishi pegou o lugar vazio ao lado da moça. 

"Vamos. Eu conheço um lugar que ele não vai nos encontrar quando voltar..." Enishi sugeriu, cruzando os dedos e torcendo para Yahiko não arrumar encrencas enquanto ele estivesse longe. 

"Está bem." Ela riu, parecendo encantada com a idéia. 

*** 

Asiyah sentiu que não seria capaz de evitar gritar de frustração, mas depois ela teria que enfrentar a ira de Tomoe a sua falta de modos. 

Asiyah suspirou, sua atenção novamente voltando ao homem a quem estava "presa". 

Ele era o único que havia suportado sua provocação e múltiplas tentativas de evasão. 

Ela simplesmente não conseguia despistá-lo. Era aparente que o verme não estaria satisfeito até tê-la a sua mercê... Era em momentos assim que ela apreciava o zelo de seu papai Hiko em "proteger" sua "filhinha". Mas, infelizmente, papai Hiko estava na Europa... Suspirou... Novamente. 

Então ela o viu, um magnífico, deslumbrante espécime masculino, caminhando na direção dela com a clara intenção de roubá-la do irritante 'admirador' que ela havia conseguido. 

Era engraçado, mas ela teve a impressão que, aquela versão moderna de um cavaleiro em armadura brilhante, vestido em couro e jeans, era estranhamente familiar a ela. Qualquer tipo de cavaleiro seria ótima àquele ponto; Asiyah pensou secamente, olhando para o seu companheiro que, naquele instante, poderia jurar que sua baba alcançava seus joelhos. 

Ela usou o mais antigo e barato truque de seu repertório. Derramou seu coquetel nas calças dele, em um ponto muito sensível para dizer a verdade. O homem não teve alternativa a não ser se retirar, após ouvir às desculpas esfarrapadas dela. 

Naquele momento, o outro homem aproximou-se e levou-a pelos jardins, com uma facilidade inesperada, como se conhecesse muito bem o lugar. 

Obviamente, mesmo se ele fosse um dos amigos de Tomoe, visitando-a freqüentemente, ele não poderia conhecer tão bem o local. 

"Obrigada pelo resgate cavaleireisco..." 

"Ah, não se importe..." Ele riu suavemente. 

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Asiyah descobriu que aquele homem era muito divertido. Era muito difícil encontrar um cara como aquele naqueles dias: engraçado, ousado, impressionantemente esperto... E tão lindo que ela tinha certeza que ele conseguia sentir o olhar dela grudado em seu corpo. 

Há anos ela não encontrava alguém tão promissor em seu caminho. Asiyah pensou que a estada dela no Japão poderia ser mais longa do que ela havia pretendido, porque esse espécime da beleza masculina era feito para mais que uma simples e casual noite... 

Ela torceu para que ele morasse sozinho, porque não havia maneira de ela levá-lo para o apartamento de Kenshin. 

"Você tem algum plano para depois?" Ele perguntou. 

"Bem... estou aberta a sugestões... Faz muito tempo que eu estive aqui. Passei a maior parte do tempo na Europa, então eu gostaria de me divertir aqui..." 

"Então serei seu guia." 

"Está bem. É um acordo..." 

Enishi sorriu, satisfeito. Havia sido rápido... Mas subitamente lembrou-se... 

_'Yahiko...' _

O que faria com o pirralho? Não iria o levar consigo em um encontro com aquela garota... Ainda mais com as idéias que estavam correndo tão selvagemente em sua mente. 

Uma babá de repente não era uma idéia tão ruim... 

"Ah... aí está você! Finalmente!" 

_'Falando no diabo...'_ Enishi pensou. Teria que ensinar ao pirralho a importância de não estragar a tentativa de conquista de outro homem, isso se não o estrangulasse primeiro, por estragar seu momento. 

"O que você quer, Yahiko?" Enishi perguntou, levemente irritado. "Alguma coisa aconteceu? Eu disse que eu voltaria logo. Não pode me esperar por um momento? Vamos estar indo para casa logo." 

"Você conhece Yahiko?" A ruiva perguntou, perplexa. 

"Não estou procurando por você tio, mas pela titia Asiyah. Minha mãe pediu para meu pai encontrá-la e ele pediu minha ajuda. Ele também disse que você, tio, deveria tomar mais cuidado comigo, ao invés de me deixar sozinho..." 

"Ah! A ousadia daquele frutinha! Eu imagino como ele conseguiu deixar Tomoe gravi... não importa." 

"Titia, diga alguma coisa... Olha o que o tio Enishi está falando sobre seu irmão." 

Naquele momento, tudo parou. Enishi virou-se para ver um par de olhos verdes ferozes, que ele poderia jurar que pertenciam a um dragão ruivo, ao invés da garota sexy que ele estivera até alguns instantes... Subitamente, tudo encaixou. Ruiva... Baixa... Olhos verdes... Ela era muito linda, nada como a coisinha feia que era a irmã de Himura. Não... Aquilo seria um karma muito ruim... A melhor peça em meses e ela não poderia ser a irmã do camarão... Não, não, não... Aquilo estava errado... Muito errado... 

"Enishi?! Não me diga que você é Enishi..." 

"Hahahahahahaha... Vocês estavam flertando um com o outro e não perceberam com quem estavam falando hahahahahaha... Espere até meu pai escutar isso!" E o pirralho começou a rolar no chão. 

"Olhe, Asiyah... hehehehehe... Faz alguns anos desde aquelas piadas... você não guarda rancor, não é? Você sempre foi uma garotinha doce, o tipo benevolente... nós ainda somos família... não somos, Yahiko?" Enishi tentou, mas a risada do garoto aumentou ainda mais. "Olhe... até seu irmão conseguiu superar seus assuntos com Akira e hoje ele está no casamento da minha irmã... O que passou, passou..." 

"Eu vou matar você, seu... seu..." Ela estava furiosa, avançando para ele com um brilho dourado em seus olhos verdes. 

"Calma... calma... Pense no que irá acontecer a nós dois se nós estragarmos o casamento de Tomoe..." 

A ruiva parou de avançar. Ele estava certo. Tomoe era assustadora quando estava zangada... Asiyah sentou-se e fechou seu olhos, tentando se acalmar. Enishi rapidamente sentou ao seu lado. 

"Olhe... nós dois éramos crianças... dois pirralhos." 

"Você quer dizer que você era um mal-criado e mimado pirralho, agarrado às saias de Tomoe e escapando do castigo graças à indulgência dela para com você e que tornava a minha vida um inferno sempre que nos encontrávamos..." 

"Eu acho que você está exagerando... Escute, pequena... por que não discutimos isso mais calmamente durante um jantar? Eu conheço um lugar perfeito no..." 

Veio sem aviso. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava zangada e poderia ser perigosa. Asiyah esvaziou seu drink na cabeça de Enishi. Gotas de um líquido azul caíram de sua cabeça, mas não conseguiam embaçar a figura da moça, enquanto ela caminhava em direção a casa. 

Quando a irmã magrela e sem sal do camarão havia se tornado uma mulher tão linda? Como ele poderia saber que aquela beleza felina era Asiyah? Mesmo com a desvantagem de ser a irmã de Himura, de maneira alguma deixaria aquela beleza escapar dele... 

"Hehe... você viu isso, Yahiko? Eu acho que ela está apaixonada por mim..." 

A risada incontrolável do menino interrompeu as palavras de seu tio. Sim, era oficial: seu pai estava certo. Tio Enishi era um pouco louco... 

*** 

Kaoru estava procurando por Kenshin. Ela não havia o visto desde o breve beijo que haviam partilhado. O ex-cunhado dele havia feito companhia a ela por alguns minutos. Tinha quase certeza que ele lhe passaria uma cantada. Felizmente, ele não o fez. 

Depois disso, Kaoru entrou na casa e conversou com Tomoe. Sua mente estava girando. Havia tantas coisas passando por sua mente que ela não conseguia pensar direito. Começara com o beijo, mas as palavras de Tomoe pioraram tudo. E nem havia sido um beijo de verdade! 

Kaoru sentou-se em uma mesa vazia. Estava cansada de procurar, cansada de pensar. Kenshin era a pessoa certa para ela? Ela era a pessoa certa para Kenshin? Como poderia saber? Ao menos seus sentimentos por ele eram verdadeiros. Isso ela sabia, mas como iria saber se eles deveriam estar juntos? 

"Você não viu? Foi uma cena e tanto. Pensei que todos houvessem visto." Kaoru escutou uma mulher em outra mesa. 

"Não, eu não vi." 

"Foi muito impróprio... mas Himura nunca foi uma pessoa de fazer as coisas da maneira correta. Uma exibição e tanto com uma adolescente em público..." 

"Uma adolescente?" 

"Ela não parece ter mais que dezessete anos." A primeira continuou. "Você conhece esse tipo de garota, não conhece? Deve estar apenas atrás do dinheiro dele. Um namorado mais velho e rico... é claro que ela ganhará muitos presentes dele. Eu conheço o tipo." 

"Verdade. Mas Himura também só deve estar interessado em levá-la para a cama. Ele deveria simplesmente pagar e acabar com isso." 

Kaoru não conseguia mais escutar. Levantou-se e correu. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, estragando sua maquiagem. Finalmente conseguiu encontrar um lugar vazio no jardim, onde se sentou em um banco. 

Como aquelas pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis? Ela não se importaria se Kenshin não tivesse um tostão. Não estava interessada em dinheiro, ou presentes. Tudo que ela se importava era com ele. Mesmo assim, aquelas mulheres pensavam que ela era algum tipo de prostituta. 

"Aí você está." Kaoru escutou a voz de Kenshin atrás dela. 

Ela tentou limpar o rosto, para que ele não percebesse que ela estava chorando, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar. 

"Kaoru? Você está bem?" Kenshin perguntou, circulando o banco e parando diante dela. 

Kaoru não olhou para ele. Kenshin tocou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos. 

"Leve-me para casa." Kaoru disse, quando seus olhos se encontraram. 

*** 

_'Kami! Até quando ele vai continuar me seguindo?'_ Asiyah olhou por sobre seu ombro. Três vezes ela já pensara que havia o despistado, mas Enishi era como um caçador que não desistiria de sua presa. 

"Asiyah." Ela escutou a voz de Tomoe. "Finalmente." 

Tudo bem, ela havia esquecido de procurar sua ex-cunhada. Havia estado ocupada com coisas mais importantes – como fugir de Enishi. Tomoe parecia aborrecida com ela, mas com certeza ficaria mais que aborrecida se Asiyah fizesse uma cena. Era o que provavelmente iria acontecer se Enishi a alcançasse. 

"Sim?" Asiyah perguntou, procurando manter a conversa o mais breve possível. 

"Preciso de um favor." 

Asiyah levantou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando Tomoe pedia favores? 

"O que é?" Asiyah perguntou, olhando para trás mais uma vez. Parecia que Enishi estava se aproximando. Precisava sair o mais rápido possível. 

"Poderia cuidar da casa durante a minha lua de mel?" Tomoe perguntou. 

"Claro." Asiyah disse, enquanto começava a se afastar. 

Tentou misturar-se com a multidão. Com sorte teria algumas pessoas entre Enishi e ela. 

Foi então que percebeu o que havia acontecido. Tomoe havia pedido a ela que cuidasse da casa? O que estava acontecendo? Parecia uma coisa repentina. Enishi não havia dito alguma coisa sobre levar Yahiko para a casa dele? Isso deixaria... Kenshin e Kaoru sozinhos. 

Tomoe estava tentando ajudar seu irmão? 

*** 

Yahiko havia estado extremamente entediado... Seu tio estava caçando tia Asiyah há algum tempo... Sem resultados, é claro. O louco homem que era seu tio havia dito que havia muito que aprender sobre mulheres e que, quando uma mulher dizia uma coisa, ela estava tentando dizer outra. Ele o ensinaria depois. 

Naquele momento, havia passado boa parte do tempo sem supervisão, experimentando as bebidas que nunca permitiam que provasse. Afinal de contas, ele tinha direito. Mesmo que seus pais superprotetores não percebessem, ele não era mais uma criança. Ele era um homem. 

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim senhor... eu sou... um... homem!" 

E isso foi a última coisa que ele se lembrava. Isso e o alto baque de quando sua cabeça bateu na mesa na frente dele... 

*** 

"Olhe, Asiyah... você é maldosa... e cruel... isso aconteceu há muito tempo... seja justa... vamos começar novamente..." 

"Suma, Enishi. Você tem muita sorte que papai Hiko e a sua katana estão tão longe..." 

"Me dê uma chance... você não vai se arrepender..." 

"Eu disse... suma!" Asiyah chutou-o no tornozelo e aproveitou-se do momento de dor dele para desaparecer de sua vista... Novamente. 

Aquela coisinha feroz era ainda mais bonita quando furiosa. Agora mais que nunca ele estava determinado a conquistá-la... 

Estava a ponto de recomeçar a caçada, quando viu Yahiko inclinado sobre uma mesa... Uma dúzia de copos ao redor dele... Não precisou de muito tempo para perceber o que havia acontecido. Quase correu para o lado de seu sobrinho. Cutucou-o nas costelas, mas o garoto mal murmurou algumas palavras incoerentes sobre ser um homem crescido... Cheirou seu hálito... e quase ficou bêbado também. Não havia dúvidas que o garoto estava bêbado e teria uma dor de cabeça que o faria pensar duas vezes antes de beber novamente, quando acordasse. 

Quando ergueu sua cabeça, sorrindo com a imagem do despertar do garoto, viu a imagem de Tomoe conversando com os convidados, não muito longe de onde estavam. Se ela visse Yahiko naquela condição, ele poderia dizer adeus à sua cabeça... e outras partes mais embaixo.... 

"Sou um homem morto..." grunhiu, como que preso ao chão, incapaz de se mover pela visão de sua irmã caminhando naquela direção. Ela nunca o perdoaria por seu descuido. "Eu sou um homem morto..." 

"Pare de se lamentar..." A voz de Asiyah soou atrás dele. "Você é o mesmo egocêntrico e mimado pirralho. Abandonou Yahiko para perseguir uma mulher... Você deveria se envergonhar! Ele poderia ter sofrido algo pior... e se alguém o raptasse? Nossas famílias têm posses, isso o faria um ótimo prêmio a qualquer criminoso." 

"Sim, eu fui idiota. Eu admito. Você está completamente certa. Eu sinto muito... e agora? Vai me entregar aos carrascos?" 

"Não seja um imbecil, Enishi. Não vou estragar o casamento da sua irmã ou atrapalhar o meu irmão... Pegue o garoto, precisamos correr. Tomoe está vindo nesta direção." 

"Onde estamos indo?" 

"Você parece não lembrar que eu passei muito mais tempo nessa casa que você. Vou te mostrar em que eu me escondia de você e das suas "piadas". Então, eu fico com o garoto enquanto você busca um carro. E não, eu não estou fazendo isso por você ou pelo Yahiko. Acredite, ele vai escutar poucas e boas quando estiver sóbrio. Eu estou fazendo isso pelos pais dele. Você diz que faria qualquer coisa por sua irmã, bem, eu faria qualquer coisa pelo meu irmão." 

Enishi a seguiu pelos jardins, até que ela moveu a cerca e estavam do lado de fora da casa. Então, ele fez o que ela sugeriu, trazendo o carro. Em alguns minutos, estavam acomodando o caro dentro do carro dele. 

"Você não pode dirigir e cuidar dele. Eu vou no banco de trás com ele. Quando chegarmos à sua casa, você chamará um táxi para mim." 

Enishi estava a ponto de dizer algo, mas julgou que não seria inteligente. Afinal, ela ainda estava zangada com ele. Todo o caminho foi feito praticamente em silêncio. 

"Pode manter seus olhos na estrada, ao invés de ficar olhando para mim pelo retrovisor?" 

"Desculpe..." 

Chegaram ao apartamento de Enishi e rapidamente estavam colocando o garoto em um futon. 

"Chame-me um táxi." 

"Por que não passa a noite aqui?" Enishi sugeriu, com um sorriso convencido. 

"Em que andar estamos?" 

"Segundo... por quê?" 

"Naahhh... é muito baixo... precisaria ser mais alto para fazer seu assassinato valer o meu tempo... Se você não percebe, enquanto você está cuidando de Yahiko, eu estarei cuidando da casa..." 

"Eu não entendo... Eu pensei que o seu irmão fosse cuidar do Yahi... A garota da festa! Mas por que Tomoe...?" 

"Não é da sua conta. Chame um táxi, eu preciso voltar antes que alguém perceba que eu saí." 

"Está bem." 

Enishi a acompanhou até a rua, para esperar o táxi. 

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, Asiyah. Tomoe teria matado..." 

"Provavelmente teria feito algo pior... mas quem se importa? De qualquer forma, se eu ver você sendo descuidado com o menino novamente, eu vou chutar seu traseiro com tanta força que você vai ter que arrumar astronautas para trazer de volta." 

"Obrigado de novo, princesa... eu não vou esquecer isso." 

"Cale-se, seu imbecil, seu..." O pigarrear do motorista do táxi os interrompeu. "Preciso ir..." 

"Vai reconsiderar um recomeço?" 

"Talvez." Ela sorriu. 

Enishi abriu a porta do carro galantemente e pagou pela corrida. Então, quando Asiyah estava entrando no carro, pegou-a de surpresa, abraçando-a e virando o rosto dela para ele. Abafou os protestos dela beijando-a profundamente e, como esperava, ela não impôs resistência. Até respondeu no mesmo tom... até que ele relaxasse, confiante, e o joelho dela o atingisse entre as pernas... 

"Eu sabia... seu... pequeno demônio ruivo." Enishi mal conseguiu murmurar. "Minha sorte... karma... isso tem que ser karma." 

Logo Asiyah estava voltando para a casa, olhando a figura encolhida na calçada ficar menor com a distância. Uma risada suave escapou de seus lábios, enquanto passava os dedos sobre eles. Talvez Enishi merecesse uma segunda chance afinal de contas... 

Isso prometia ser divertido... 

*** 

Kenshin observou Kaoru com o canto dos olhos. Ela estivera quieta durante todo o percurso. Gostaria que ela contasse a ele o que estava errado. Finalmente, estacionaram na garagem do prédio. Kenshin desligou o motor, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair do carro. 

"Fale comigo." Ele disse suavemente e, então, olhou para ela. "Não agüento a ver assim." 

"Escutei umas mulheres falando." 

"O que elas disseram?" Kenshin perguntou. Talvez não houvesse sido uma idéia muito boa levar Kaoru à festa. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Não dava para voltar atrás. 

"Disseram que eu só me importava com seu dinheiro." Kaoru soluçou. "Praticamente me chamaram de prostituta." 

_'Como as pessoas podem ser tão maldosas?' _Kenshin perguntou-se, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. sabia que Kaoru não era tão delicada quanto uma boneca de porcelana, mas ele sempre se importaria que ela fosse tratada como uma. Seu amor por ela era grande assim. 

"É apenas fofoca, Kaoru... o que importa é que você conhece a verdade e eu conheço a verdade. Elas não a conhecem, não sabem que pessoa maravilhosa você é. Elas têm inveja da sua beleza." Kenshin limpou as lágrimas dela com o seu polegar. "Eu amo você." 

Kenshin não percebeu o que havia dito, até depois de ter falado. Ele queria esperar o momento certo para dizer aquilo. Queria que fosse tão romântico quanto possível, mas não podia retirar as palavras que já haviam sido ditas. 

Kaoru olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados. Kenshin queria se esconder. Estava fazendo tudo errado. Nem sabia com certeza o que ela sentia por ele. 

"Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso." Kenshin disse, olhando para o outro lado. 

Os dedos de Kaoru tocaram seu rosto suavemente. Cedendo a sua gentil insistência, Kenshin olhou para ela. Kaoru sorriu. 

"É verdade o que você disse?" Ela perguntou, mentalmente implorando que ele dissesse 'sim'. 

Kenshin concordou com a cabeça, havia perdido sua voz. 

"Estou feliz..." Kaoru suspirou profundamente. 

A próxima coisa que Kenshin fez não foi planejada. Seguindo seus instintos, capturou os lábios de Kaoru em um beijo selvagem. Os braços de Kaoru evolveram-se em seu pescoço. O beijo tornou-se intenso. Ele a incentivou a abrir sua boca para permitir a entrada de sua língua. A intensidade o beijo aumentou, cheia de paixão e necessidade. Tentou puxá-la para mais perto, mas aquele era dificilmente o local apropriado para aquele tipo de jogo. 

Quebraram o contado, ambos ofegando, mas querendo – _precisando –_ mais. Kenshin reuniu toda sua força de vontade para afastar-se dela e sair do carro. Abriu a porta para que Kaoru descesse e tomou a mão dela, enquanto caminhavam até o elevador. 

Kenshin apertou o botão e, enquanto esperavam, encontrou-se beijando-a novamente. Kaoru respondia aos seus beijos com igual paixão. Não se separaram quando o elevador chegou. Kenshin simplesmente a puxou para dentro. Seus braços envolveram o corpo dela, suas mãos acariciando suas costas. Os braços de Kaoru tem torno do pescoço dele tinham dois propósitos... mantê-lo junto de si e evitar cair. Seus joelhos estavam fraquejando. 

Kenshin pressionou uma mão contra a parte baixa das costas dela, mantendo-a próxima. O beijo foi quebrado quando a porta do elevador abriu. Kenshin mais uma vez tomou a mão dela, puxando-a em direção ao apartamento. Depois que entraram, Kaoru encontrou-se presa conta a parede, enquanto sua boca era devorada em um beijo selvagem. Kenshin pressionou-a contra a parede. Os braços de Kaoru acariciavam-lhe as costas. 

O corpo dele respondeu àquela proximidade da maneira mais primitiva. _'É demais.'_

Tão rápido quanto Kaoru havia sido pressionada contra a parece e a língua dele brincava com a sua, ele havia a soltado. Ambos estavam ofegando. Kenshin olhou para o chão, evitando seu olhar questionador. Após alguns segundos, olhou para ela e sorriu aquele sorriso tolo que ela tinha quase certeza já ter visto antes. 

"Você deve estar cansada, Kaoru-dono. Vou preparar seu banho." E ele a deixou lá, parada no hall de entrada, aturdida demais para se mover. 

O que estava acontecendo? Em um minuto ele estava tocando-a, no seguinte estava saindo para preparar a água do banho? Sentia-se fria sem o calor dele. Kaoru caminhou lentamente até o banheiro. 

Kenshin estava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira, testando a temperatura com um dedo. 

"A banheira estará cheia em um momento, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin disse, passando por ela. 

"Kenshin... espere." Kaoru disse, timidamente. "Eu..." Gesticulou em direção a seu vestido. "Preciso de ajuda para abrir o zíper." 

_'Por quê, oh Kami? Por que preciso ser tentado desta forma?'_

Kenshin engoliu em seco, enquanto Kaoru virava de costas para ele. Abriu o zíper do vestido dela, maravilhado pela macia pele branca que aparecia enquanto o zíper descia. Teve um vislumbre da roupa de baixo preta que ela estava usando. _'Meu nariz vai sangrar!'_ Kenshin quase correu do banheiro, fechando a porta quando saiu. 

Kaoru tirou seu vestido e entrou na banheira. A água morna contra sua pele fazia com que ela se sentisse relaxada. Lembrou-se dos eventos do dia. Seu primeiro beijo com Kenshin, a maneira como dançaram e como se sentia bem em seus braços. _'Tomoe-san disse que eu não deveria ter medo de o deixar me amar... eu não tenho mais medo. Eu sei exatamente o que quero. Eu quero...'_

Kenshin bateu na porta. 

"Kaoru! Você esqueceu seu yukata. Estou pendurando na maçaneta." 

_'Eu quero Kenshin... eu o quero muito...'_ Kaoru levantou-se da banheira, sem se importar em secar-se. Apenas pegou o yukata que estava pendurado na porta e vestiu-o sobre seu corpo molhado. Foi até o quarto de Kenshin e abriu a porta sem bater. 

Kenshin havia tirado o terno e suas mãos estavam desfazendo os botões de sua camisa. Parecia surpreso pela aparição súbita de Kaoru. O yukata molhado parecia agarrar o corpo dela de uma maneira sedutora. 

"Deixe-me..." Kaoru sussurrou, aproximando-se dele. 

Kenshin deixou os braços cair. Kaoru começou a desfazer seus botões vagarosamente. Depois que sua tarefa estava feita, olhou nos olhos dele. Kenshin inclinou-se e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo casto, que apenas deixou-a querendo mais. 

Kaoru procurou pelo grampo que prendia seu coque e retirou-o em um movimento rápido. Seu cabelo caiu em torno de seu rosto e pescoço como a cortina negra da noite. Kenshin prendeu a respiração, enquanto as mãos de Kaoru removiam a camisa de seus ombros e permitiam que ela caísse ao chão. 

Kaoru traçou padrões imaginários no peito dele com a ponta de seu dedo. 

"Eu não sei por quê... Eu tinha a impressão de que você teria cicatrizes..." Ela sussurrou. 

"Desapontada?" Ele perguntou, em uma voz rouca. 

"De maneira alguma." Ela sorriu de uma maneira que Kenshin apenas poderia descrever como inocentemente sedutora. Capturou os lábios dela mais uma vez, enquanto uma de suas mãos encontrou seu caminho até a cintura dela. Sua outra mão afastou o yukata do ombro dela. Sua boca deixou a dela para vagar pela pele do pescoço dela, seus dentes gentilmente mordiscando a pele nua, antes de virar sua cabeça para plantar beijos molhados em sua garganta. 

Kaoru gemeu suavemente, enterrando as unhas nas costas dele. Suas mãos tocaram o cinto de Kenshin. 

"A-Ah... Kaoru..." Kenshin gemeu, afastando as mãos dela. "Você tem certeza de que quer isso?" 

"Eu quero você." 

"Então eu sou seu." Kenshin disse, antes de beijá-la. 

Kaoru sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem. Kenshin tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para a cama. Deitou-a e sua boca encontrou a dela em um beijo faminto. Os braços de Kaoru prenderam-se em torno do pescoço dele, mantendo-o com ela. Kenshin levantou Kaoru e removeu seu yukata, sem parar de a beijar. Deitando-a novamente, tomou um segundo para olhar para ela. O coração de Kaoru batia rapidamente. Não estava envergonhada, estava nervosa. Ele gostava do que via? 

"Você é tão linda..." Kenshin murmurou, voltando a beijá-la. Seus lábios fizeram uma trilha pelo pescoço de Kaoru, em direção a seus seios. Kaoru gemeu quando os lábios quentes de Kenshin fecharam-se sobre um pico. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando ele começou a acariciar seu outro seio. 

Os sons do prazer dela o excitavam. Queria escutá-la gritar seu nome. Mordiscou-a gentilmente, antes de continuar seu caminho para baixo. Levantou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros. 

"Kenshin... O qu--- Aahhh..." Kaoru foi interrompida quando a língua aveludada de Kenshin tocou-a em seu local mais íntimo, provocando-a, antes de mergulhar para prová-la completamente. Os punhos de Kaoru fecharam-se sobre o tecido dos lençóis. Sua respiração estava elaborada. A carícia íntima de Kenshin fazia com que ela sentisse como se estivesse derretendo. Não conseguia pensar, não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser sentir. Sentia uma pressão crescendo dentro de si. Chamou o nome dele, enquanto todo seu corpo estremecia com ondas de prazer. 

Kenshin deitou-se ao lado dela. Mirava-a, enquanto ela lutava para acalmar sua respiração. Os olhos de Kaoru estavam fechados e seu rosto, corado. Tocou o rosto dela e ela abriu os olhos. Sorriu gentilmente, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez. 

"Não precisamos continuar, se você não quiser." Kenshin disse, dando a ela mais uma chance de desistir. 

Kaoru sorriu ante à preocupação dele e esfregou seus lábios contra os dele. Pressionou-se contra ele, enquanto o beijava como tivesse experiência no assunto. Sua língua audazmente penetrou a boca de Kenshin, para dançar com a dele. Empurrou-o até que ele estivesse de costas contra o colchão. 

Seus dedos finos retornaram ao cinto dele, mas desta vez Kenshin não a interrompeu. Era muito excitante o que ela estava fazendo. Não iria reclamar, embora estando deitado não seria fácil para que ela o despisse. Seus lábios tomaram os dela e, com uma mão pressionada contra suas costas, Kenshin rolou-os, até que estivesse sobre ela. Com mais um beijo rápido, levantou-se de despiu o resto de suas roupas. 

Deitada de lado, Kaoru imaginou se era educado encarar. Não teve tempo o bastante para ponderar, porque logo ele havia retornado para ela, beijando-a, esmagando seu pequeno corpo contra o dele. Desta vez, não havia nada entre eles. Ela conseguia sentir todo o corpo de Kenshin contra o dela, incluindo a evidência de seu desejo. 

Kenshin acariciou as costas dela, e deslizou a mão pela lateral de seu corpo até tocar sua perna. Puxou a perna de Kaoru para o seu lado e rolou-os, para que estivesse sobre ela e entre suas pernas. 

"Kaoru... é a sua primeira vez?" Kenshin perguntou, havia preocupação escrita em suas feições. 

Kaoru teve que esperar um momento, até que as palavras fizessem sentido. Finalmente concordou com a cabeça. 

"Pode doer... pode me avisar, se quiser parar, está bem?" Kenshin disse, acariciando o rosto dela gentilmente. A última coisa que queria era que Kaoru se sentisse desconfortável de qualquer maneira. Beijou-a suavemente. "Apenas tente relaxar." Ele completou, antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha de Kaoru. 

Kenshin posicionou-se para entrá-la. Devagar, pouco a pouco, ele a penetrou, observando cuidadosamente por suas reações. Kaoru estremeceu quando ele rompeu seu hímem. Seus lábios fizeram um beicinho, como se ela fosse chorar. Kenshin permaneceu imóvel, beijando seu rosto e murmurando pedidos de desculpa. 

Kaoru respirou pesadamente algumas vezes. 

"Você pode... se mexer?" Kaoru perguntou, com uma voz diminuta. 

Kenshin retirou-se lentamente e retornou para dentro dela cuidadosamente. Era difícil manter um ritmo lento. Kenshin beijou-a e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria manter um ritmo tão lento. 

"Mais rápido..." Kaoru ronronou, fechando os olhos. Ainda doía, mas a dor estava desaparecendo rapidamente. 

Kenshin se movimentou mais rapidamente dentro dela. Quando Kaoru envolveu suas pernas em torno de sua cintura, ele gemeu sua aprovação. Ela podia sentir a pressão crescendo dentro de si, implorando para ser solta. As estocadas de Kenshin atingiram um clímax frenético. Kaoru se perdeu, seu corpo arqueando em espasmos de prazer. Seus músculos interiores apertaram-se em volta dele. Com um gemido alto, ele atingiu seu ápice, derramando seu calor dentro dela. 

Kenshin apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, para não esmagá-la. Os olhos de Kaoru estavam fechados. Sua boca estava aberta e ela estava ofegante. Kenshin também estava lutando para controlar sua respiração. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, estavam brilhando com lágrimas. 

"Você... está bem?" Kenshin perguntou. 

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça. 

Finalmente Kenshin retirou dela e deitou-se ao seu lado. 

"Kaoru?" 

Kaoru moveu-se para abraçá-lo. Os braços dele a envolveram preocupadamente. 

"Tão maravilhoso..." Ela murmurou. 

Kenshin sorriu, abraçando-a apertado por um momento. Então, limpou suas lágrimas. Kaoru sorriu para ele. Sentia-se tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Aconchegada nos braços de Kenshin, ela adormeceu com um suspiro de contentamento. 

--------------------------  
Continua...  
------------------------- 

*Hana-chan se curva diante dos leitores benevolentes* 

Gomen nasai, minna-san... Desculpem pelo tempo que levei para atualizar isso. Estou quase ficando biruta com todas as coisas que tenho para fazer. 

Kenshin (cutucando Hana): Você é biruta. 

Hana: eu sei, mas os leitores não sabem... =^x^= 


End file.
